


Солнечный. Сестра. Абрис. Четверг. Никогда больше. Карета скорой помощи

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Pre-Slash, Stan Lee Cameo, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Отправить Старку сотовый все равно что лично вручить ему ключи от всех дверей. Баки, разумеется, напоминает об этом Стиву, прежде чем выпросить себе криобокс, но ему никогда не было под силу справиться с этим упрямством. А второй раз повторять оказывается поздно.______Автор сердечно благодарит МКБ-10, robin puck и Куклёныш))) - замечательных людей, без которых этот текст был бы совсем другим. Если бы вообще был.





	1. Солнечный

***  
_Над дорогой стоит туман._  
Легкая дымка окутывает фонари, рассеивает теплый свет, вихрится между деревьями. Собирается дождь, уже набрякла влагой пыль по обочинам. Декабрь – одно название, в воздухе все еще пахнет осенью; ничуть не поредевшие, зеленые кроны в искусственном свете отливают медью.  
Он нагоняет одинокую машину в две секунды, метит кулаком в стекло…  
Нет.  
Визжат колеса, машина выворачивает влево и врезается в дерево.  
Шины мотоцикла пропахивают в пыли глубокие борозды. Плохо. Нельзя оставлять следов, нельзя, нельзя, это же так просто, ликвидировать и изъять, приказ пульсирует в мозгу, да катись ты, думает он и, бросив мотоцикл, бежит к машине.  
Говард совсем высох. Но стал как будто выше, острее, жестче – залитое кровью резкое лицо кажется почти незнакомым. И все-таки его так правильно подхватить, приподняв поседевшую голову, удержать на весу, прислонить к дверце. Дернуться, как от удара, услышав хриплое, изумленное:  
– Сержант Барнс…  
– Говард, – говорит Баки. – Мне так жаль.  
И все заканчивается.

 

1\. (Тони)

На самом деле, правильнее всего было бы запереть щит в каком-нибудь сейфе. Очень прочном, очень надежном и подальше с глаз. Это логично, последовательно – то, чего ждут от взрослого человека, верно? Это естественное желание: спрятать то, что обличает, будучи выставленным напоказ.  
Тони не попадается на русской базе ГИДРЫ; он остается один там, слыша только удаляющиеся шаги, рев двигателей снаружи и треск, с которым на одном из нижних ярусов рушится то, что они втроем с Роджерсом и Барнсом не успели разгромить. Он тратит уйму времени и усилий, чтобы заставить неисправный костюм двигаться, и ковыляет в нем, неподъемном, несколько сотен шагов до выхода, к которому может вызвать вертолет.  
И да, он забирает щит перед тем как, взлетев на безопасное расстояние, разнести чертову яму так, чтобы камня на камне не осталось. Четырех снарядов хватает. Где-то там горят белым огнем пять недоразмороженных трупов. Горит электрический стул, точно на сцене или на алтаре установленный посреди круглого зала. Горит злополучная кассета в допотопном проигрывателе. Невозвратно пропадают доказательства вины и невиновности, уникальные улики и соль на все открытые раны, то, что с равной вероятностью могло бы и разрешить противостояние, и привести к войне. Стены шахты разваливаются, обрушиваются внутрь с грохотом, нутро бункера сотрясается несколько раз и, когда все затихает, внизу остается только груда обледенелых камней. Потом и она проседает. Если напрячь воображение, можно представить себе, как испускает дух огромный уродливый зверь, лежащий в снегу. Тони представляет себя над трупом и описывает круг стервятника над руинами. Облегчение все не приходит. Только с каждым новым подземным взрывом крепнет чувство, будто он, как ночной убийца, заметает следы.

Щит теперь висит на стене в кабинете Тони на базе Мстителей.  
В здании тихо.  
В общей гостиной Вижн рассеянно передвигает фигурки на шахматной доске, но если это партия, то МАРК-1 – балерина Большого театра. Роуди отдыхает после очередного раунда: с каждым днем количество пройденных по зданию кругов растет, и походка все увереннее. Ровное механическое гудение экзопротезов делает его похожим на робота. Застывшее на лице угрюмое упрямство – тоже.  
Тони и не замечал, что их осталось так мало.  
– Не хочешь вернуть его?  
Кого из них, чуть было не переспрашивает Тони и вздрагивает. Взгляд Роуди теперь удивительно трудно выдержать, и дело не только в сложных отношениях Тони с системой. Он знает, о чем идет речь.  
– Технически это государственная собственность, – бросает он, когда мгновенная злость ошпаривает изнутри.  
Это всегда первая, непроизвольная и непреходящая реакция. Щит как ожог, концентрические красные круги воспаленными пятнами горят на сетчатке, даже если зажмуриться. Даже если отвернуться. Тони кажется, что он умудрился наломать дров и в том, в чем был прав. Кажется, что отец достал бы его и с того света, если бы увидел все это. Потом он снова вспоминает тряское, зернистое старое видео, со всей возможной тщательностью зафиксированные подробности ночи на шестнадцатое декабря девяносто первого, и кроме дурноты не остается ничего.  
– Технически, – задумчиво замечает Вижн, – я государственная собственность Ваканды. Вибраниум, из которого состоит мое тело, похищен оттуда.  
– Ты это не только твое тело, – говорит Тони, но голос звучит беспомощно.  
– Мое “я” все еще преподносит сюрпризы, – слышит он в ответ. – Искусственность исчерпана, интеллект – нет. Ошибки – лишь одно из проявлений человеческого начала, но их цена слишком высока.  
Роуди поджимает губы, поднимается с дивана, просевшего под тяжестью экзопротезов, и выходит на террасу. Вижн провожает его взглядом.  
– Но чувство вины – тоже проявление… – начинает он, но Тони обрывает его.  
– Вина – объективное понятие. Либо есть, либо нет, все остальное – красивые слова и жесты.  
– Ее груз, – тихо заканчивает Вижн, вертя в пальцах черную пешку, – от этого не зависит.

Роуди обеими руками опирается на перила, глядя с террасы вниз, на спортивную площадку. Сейчас она пуста: тренировками новобранцев занимался Стив. Он вообще много чем занимался, думает Тони без привычной злости, вставая рядом.  
– Он не отвяжется, – говорит он.  
Роуди кивает:  
– Я знаю. Просто не могу это слушать. И не знаю, нужно ли. Все ведь почти нормально? – он с кривой ухмылкой отталкивается от перил и выпрямляется на ногах.  
Экзопротезы все еще выглядят как нижняя часть костюма Воителя, но Тони пока не знает, как это исправить. Как сократить количество железок, которые касаются тела Роуди.  
– Я не просто не был готов к тому, чем все обернется, – говорит он. – Я не был готов, что Кэп упрется рогом. Что для него будут препятствием вещи, которые мне кажутся выгодой.  
– Он привык брать ответственность на себя.  
– Ну так и я привык! – Тони сжимает перила. – И если начать считать, нам примерно поровну раз все сходило с рук. Но в долгосрочной перспективе это тупик. Никто не безупречен, всему должен быть противовес, иначе рано или поздно переклинит кого угодно.  
– Фьюри справлялся, – напоминает Роуди.  
– У него был Кэп. Прибирал за ним где нужно, осаживал его, вывел его на ГИДРУ. А как только сорвался с поводка, Фьюри тут же сделал всем ручкой и улетел, угнав авианосец, как будто это минивэн на парковке перед супермаркетом. Да, если станет совсем жарко, он придет на выручку. Как долбаный Супермен. Но сейчас-то что его останавливает? Господи, Роудс, почему я лажаю каждый раз, когда хочу что-то исправить?  
– Нет, – говорит Роуди, – ты не лажаешь. Я все еще думаю, что ты прав, когда предлагаешь разделить ответственность и согласовывать наши действия с кем-то еще. Потому что иначе это уже не действия, а выходки. Но Роджерс, – Роуди облизывает губы, переступая с ноги на ногу, – прав тоже. Не думал, что скажу это, но, если Мстители и будут _подчиняться_ кому-то, это должно быть не правительство.  
– Но ты же в курсе, о чем мечтает Росс.  
– Заполучить личный отряд спецназа, – кивает Роуди. – Самый быстрый, самый мощный. И на этот отряд у него столько компромата, что без его отмашки происходить не будет ничего.  
– Раньше ни военные, ни бюрократы не были так зубасты, – сетует Тони, и Роуди наконец смеется.  
Тони отвык от смеха, который не сопровождал бы падения и попытки встать.  
– Раньше ты никогда не имел дела с военными-бюрократами.  
– У меня был отличный ангел-хранитель, – Тони улыбнулся бы, но протез снова протяжно гудит, напоминая о себе, Роуди морщится, и Тони вместе с ним. – Черт, надо поставить звукоизоляцию, ты в этой штуке как Робокоп…  
– У тебя есть дела поважнее, болван, – говорит Роуди очень серьезно. – Не налажай.

2\. (Баки)

Отправить Старку сотовый все равно что лично вручить ему ключи от всех дверей. Баки, разумеется, напоминает об этом Стиву, прежде чем выпросить себе криобокс, но ему никогда не было под силу справиться с этим упрямством. А второй раз повторять оказывается поздно.  
Потому что лицо Старка – первое, что видит Баки, проснувшись.  
– Я получил письмо, – говорит Старк. – И написал ответ.  
Капсула стоит в небольшой светлой комнате без окон – и это не та комната, где он под пристальным и печальным взглядом Стива погружался в криосон. Баки глазам не верит, но вот она реальность: другие стены, несколько непрозрачных дверей там, где должна быть одна. Из медицинского оборудования только сам криобокс и монитор к нему, зато в углу – диван с низким столиком перед ним и кофемашина. Старк говорит что-то, и его голос, его присутствие, даже его запах – колкий, металлический, слишком явно ощутимый сквозь парфюм, – лупят по голым нервам чистым страхом. Его обнаружили. Если Старк здесь, остальное – дело времени. Его _достанут_. Возможно, все уже решено, и одинокий безоружный собеседник – просто уловка, отвлекающий маневр.  
– Вам обоим надо срочно пересмотреть привычки, – продолжает Старк. – Чуть что – и концы в воду, то есть в лед? Заманчиво, но дико непрактично. К счастью, на этот раз прошло не семьдесят лет. К несчастью, Джастин Бибер все еще с нами. Давай, выбирайся оттуда, китайскую еду доставят попозже, зато есть сливы. Будешь? Не с рынка в Бухаресте, правда, но есть можно...  
Его слишком много. Его манера двигаться, жестикулировать, ловить взгляд знакома лучше, чем должна быть. Неизбежная после пробуждения слабость мешает выбраться из капсулы сразу – и несколько минут Баки просто следит за беспокойно мечущимся по комнате Старком, разглядывает стены и мебель.  
– Ты же шел меня убивать, – вяло говорит он, когда язык начинает слушаться, и Старк осекается на полуслове. – Зачем было будить? Где мы? И… – его окатывает вторая волна ужаса, сильнее первой. – Где Стив? Что ты с ним…  
– О. Отрицание и гнев сразу. Прекрасно. Дальше должен быть торг. Не переживай, Чубакка, Хан Соло в норме. У него свидание. Я не шучу, кстати, ты знал, что у тети Пег действительно есть племянница?.. А мы у меня дома. Притащив тебя сюда, я, можно сказать, плюнул в душу госсекретарю Соединенных Штатов. Но он построил на мои деньги навороченную тюрьму и держал там в клетках моих друзей. И когда Роджерс их выпустил, боюсь, мое злорадство было слишком явным. Все к тому шло. Просто нам с ним, пожалуй, пока рано оказываться в одном месте в одно время. Сначала надо утрясти все остальное. Так что добро пожаловать. Наверно.  
Тело ноет, когда Баки осторожно высвобождается из креплений и ступает на пол; застоявшаяся кровь неохотно ускоряет бег. На счету Баки всего одно мирное погружение в криосон и ни одного нормального пробуждения. Что считать нормальным? Прежде он отходил от стазиса уже в кресле под разрядами тока. Сейчас – отчаянно пытается сообразить, откуда ждать беды, и понимает, что отовсюду. Он думает – может, если как следует разозлить Старка, тот все-таки снова заморозит его. Или прикончит. Железный Человек смертоносен. Мысль горчит: несмотря ни на что, Баки не хочется умирать, ему так _нравилось_ жить, пусть даже последние два года жизни в конце концов свелись к тому чертовому утру, когда он вышел на рынок, а к себе в квартиру вернулся уже международным террористом. Снова.  
– Что с остальными? – спрашивает он. – С Вандой, с Сэмом?  
– Они в порядке, – Старк морщится. – Ну, они точно на свободе, Росс не упустил бы случая побахвалиться, если бы их взяли. Я их не искал и не знаю, где они. Хватит и того, что Стив знает. Целее будут…  
В его словах чудится подвох. Он не искал друзей Стива – возможно, потому что искал Баки. Теперь все изменилось.  
– Не устраивай спектаклей, – говорит Баки. – Кто теперь будет целее? Ты нарушил государственную границу Ваканды, выкрал безотказного убийцу из самого охраняемого места в самой закрытой стране мира и разморозил, а я должен поверить, что тобой двигало человеколюбие? Хватит трепа. Говард мертв, твоя мать мертва, и я всегда буду помнить, как делал это, а ты всегда будешь знать, что их убил я. Ты без костюма, но и я без руки. Давай, отведи душу, или закрой дверь с той стороны. Ты знаешь, куда нажать.  
– Вот как, – кивает Старк, на глазах свирепея. – Думаешь, забился в укромный угол и что? Все утрясется само, если поспать подольше? Я думал, ты жить хочешь, а ты взял и закопал себя заживо.  
– Это способ избежать проблем со мной.  
– Это не убежище, а могила.  
– Я минимизировал риск.  
– Да ты задрал его до предела! Ты охренеешь, если я тебе скажу, сколько народу охотится на тебя, здесь, в Европе и даже в твоей безопасной Ваканде. Возможности короля не безграничны. Твое гребаное руководство пользователя уплыло с берлинского склада вещдоков, и никто не знает, где и когда оно всплывет. А ты запер сам себя в беспомощном состоянии в замкнутом пространстве, перед этим четко просигналив всем желающим: эй, смотрите, я ничерта не могу противопоставить этой тарабарщине!  
По загривку ползет холодок. Легко представить, как красную тетрадь в обтрепанной обложке держат незнакомые руки. Если она пропала – руки наверняка не те. Никому и в голову не придет использовать Зимнего Солдата в благих целях.  
Баки прикрывает глаза.  
– Скажи мне, что тетрадь не успели скопировать.  
– Не успели, – пожимает плечами Старк. – Не сочли нужным. Не стали об этом кричать. Понятия не имею. Вот в чем проблема: если бы знать, что там, можно было бы работать. Вербальные коды это бомба, а бомбу проще обезвредить, будучи в курсе, что у нее за начинка. Ты, часом, не в курсе?  
– Нет, – качает головой Баки. – Я не слышу самих кодов. Только то, что в них вложено. И когда они действуют, – его передергивает, – я чувствую.  
– Черт возьми. Ладно, оставим это на потом. А пока включи, наконец, мозги и давай попробуем привести их в рабочее состояние. Тебе же нужен выход, ну так вот он!  
– Будешь, – тихо говорит Баки, – ставить опыты?  
Старк недобро щурится.  
– Опыты я ставил на себе. Ты постмаркетинговое исследование. Мы все выяснили?  
– В общем и целом, – бормочет Баки. – Вы помирились?  
И вся злость Старка мигом сходит, сползает шелухой, оставляя по себе уставшего немолодого человека, которому до смерти хочется уйти отсюда.  
Но он здесь.  
– Нет.  
– Но, – хмурится Баки, – он же пошел на мировую. Почему ты…  
– Что – я? Ты прав, я здесь не из-за тебя, а из-за него. Просто пытаюсь сказать спасибо, что он не дал мне тебя убить. А ты помогать не хочешь.  
– Это был не ты.  
– Да если бы! – выплевывает Старк. – С развитым интеллектом, Барнс, аффект работает криво. Сужение сознания здесь скорее юридический термин, чем что-то еще. Бэннер говорил мне как-то, что Халк способен отличать черное от белого, своих от чужих, он просто, знаешь, не всегда заморачивается этим. Не утруждает себя, разбираясь, и крушит все подряд. Первые секунд десять я действительно ничего не видел перед собой, кроме твоего лица. А потом…  
– Потом вмешался Стив, – подсказывает Баки.  
Старк кивает.  
– Смерть невиновных никогда не входит в наши планы. Он старается, как может, избегать этого. И тут я облажался, потому что он повел себя как друг, а я, – он осекается, опускает голову и машет рукой в сторону Баки.  
Повернув голову, Баки поднимает левое плечо. Накрытая повязкой культя нелепо торчит в сторону.  
– Да черт с ней, – вырывается у него. – Без нее я стал почти на сорок фунтов легче. Окажусь за бортом – хоть не сразу пойду на дно... Старк?  
Тот поднимает взгляд.  
– Что такое “халк”?  
– Персональный мистер Хайд нашего с Роджерсом общего приятеля. Тоже Мститель, причем в обеих ипостасях, хотя долго к этому шел. Романофф с ним сладила, уж не знаю как. Акупунктура, гипноз… – он вздыхает. – Слушай, я повторять не буду, но, похоже, мне все-таки надо это сказать. Мне повезло, мне так просто мозги не промоешь, даже бог однажды пытался, но не срослось. Но я знаю, что это реально. Мне не следовало лезть в драку на эмоциях. Я много чего делаю на эмоциях, так уж устроен. Но чаще получается, – он взмахивает рукой, – новый костюм? Еще одна техническая примочка? В общем, мне жаль, ясно? Я стараюсь не кидаться на людей, даже если очень хочется.  
Баки смотрит на него.  
– Ты невероятно похож на отца, – слетает с губ само собой, и он тут же жалеет о своих словах. – Прости, мне не стоило… Больная тема.  
– Здоровым пока взяться неоткуда, так что вперед. Говори, мне давно хотелось обсудить это с…  
– Старк.  
– С кем-то, кроме Роджерса. Его вечно уносит не туда, такое ощущение, что они пересекались только обсуждая очередной налет, но ведь было же что-то еще? Говард называл его другом. И тебя, – Старк снова щурится, – он узнал. Мало кто смог бы, на музейных фотках ты еще похож на человека. А он узнал. Вы были хорошо знакомы?  
– Как сказать, – смущенно отвечает Баки; старые, уже подернутые золотой дымкой нереальности воспоминания помимо воли вызывают улыбку. – Я вряд ли расскажу тебе что-то новое. Говард был… как солнце. Всем светит, всех греет, никого не касается. Он мало спал и много говорил, у него всегда были хорошенькие секретарши, и он сам учил нас управлять самолетом. И очень дорожил Стивом. Говард ассистировал Эрскину во время эксперимента и видел Стива до изменений. На две головы ниже, втрое уже в плечах. Кажется, он так и не перестал удивляться. И старался уберечь его – я начала злился, думал, ну да, это же для него уникальный материал, лабораторная крыска с норовом... а потом понял, в чем дело. Говард спасал не только Стива, он спасал нас всех, как умел. Он тогда еще не перешел полностью на производство оружия, просто не мог оставаться в стороне. Между заданиями он был для нас островком мирной жизни. За стенами штаба царил ад, а Говард… – Баки снова улыбается, проклятье, ему бы заткнуться, пока Старк не врезал ему, но эта память еще не приходила так внятно и четко. – В гражданской одежде, с иголочки, гладко выбритый, сытый, блестящий. Как из другого мира. Здорово было знать, что этот мир еще есть. Даже притом что сами мы видели только его свежие рубашки, дорогие сигары и изредка угощались классной выпивкой. Он был весточкой из лучших дней.  
Старк слушает молча, и Баки гасит улыбку.  
– Не знаю, что с ним случилось, – говорит он, понизив голос. – Что он искал, что именно нашел. Что собирался делать с теми образцами и откуда взял их. Но когда его знал _я_ , он был хорошим человеком. Очень наивным, но очень хорошим. Мне… Господи, мне так жаль.  
– Не надо.  
Голос Старка звучит совсем тихо и странно надтреснуто. Он как будто машинально потирает солнечное сплетение и тут же отдергивает руку.  
– Старк.  
– Просто заткнись сейчас, мы же так хорошо начали!  
– Прости, – только и повторяет Баки.  
– Слушай, я знаю, что тебе паршиво. Ты не заперся бы в этой морозилке, если бы не боялся до усрачки того, что тебе снова влезут в голову. И ты вполне можешь мне не верить, в конце концов, познакомились мы не то чтобы удачно. Но в этот раз я действительно хочу как лучше. У меня тоже есть друг, который попал под раздачу, потому что вписался за меня. И он теперь еле ходит. Со всем этим надо что-то делать, вот я и делаю. Справишься со страхом – можно будет идти дальше. И когда мы с Роджерсом будем искать способ снять чары, ты сможешь не изображать из себя нецелованную Белоснежку, а участвовать в поисках.  
– Ты… – начинает Баки и замолкает.  
Он успел стать большим специалистом в области страха за последние два года. Все, что возвращалось обрывками памяти, неохотно вставая на место деталями мозаики, все, что выводило из себя, не даваясь пониманию, не укладываясь в голове, путая тропы между прошлым и настоящим, было пропитано им. Ужасом. Его могли обнаружить, случайно или намеренно, его искали свои и чужие, его, несомненно, хотели _вернуть на службу_ , и жизнь походила на попытку пройти по канату, держа в руках переполненный стакан. Расплещешь – ничего уже не вернется, не будет как раньше, ничего не будет _вообще_ , и о нераспробованной свободе придется забыть. С ножом под подушкой, с пистолетом под матрасом, с гранатой, припрятанной вместе с деньгами и фальшивыми документами на черный день, он засыпал и просыпался в ознобе, вслушивался в тишину и втягивал голову в плечи, заслышав полицейские сирены. Маленькая Европа была точно паутиной покрыта линиями его перемещений. Страх как шел по пятам, так никуда и не делся.  
Конечно, Старк не предлагает избавления, да и с чего бы. Он предлагает только возможность, которая не очевидна даже для него самого. И требует доверия, на которое Баки очень скуп, особенно теперь.  
– Стив знает, что я здесь?  
Старк пожимает плечами.  
– По крайней мере, письмо он получит. Я прикрепил его к щиту, не делай такое лицо, знаю, это ужасно мелко, но он так эффектно бросил его на пол, я просто не мог удержаться. Его нет в стране, а для охраны госпиталя ты все еще лежишь в своем персональном морге, не требуя ни выпивки, ни девочек. Так что фора у нас есть.  
– Спасибо, что вернул щит, – говорит Баки с чувством.  
Старк моргает.  
– Это не формальное примирение, – повторяет он, отмахиваясь. – Кэп сейчас в шатком положении, да и с тебя, сам понимаешь, сняли только обвинение в подрыве ООН. Все остальное в силе. – Он кусает губы, не глядя на Баки, и понижает голос. – Росс суетится. Назревает что-то серьезное, настолько серьезное, что он спустил на тормозах побег Мстителей из-под стражи. Значит, у него на примете другой способ их достать. И если я прав, наши семейные разборки скоро покажутся веселыми каникулами.  
– А если я соглашусь, на твоей стороне будет на двоих бойцов больше, так?  
Старк вскидывается было, но, посмотрев Баки в лицо, вздыхает и опускает плечи.  
– Надеюсь на это.  
Баки кивает.  
– Давай попробуем.  
Секунд пять Старк смотрит на него непонимающе, словно не веря, что он согласился. Злость и стыд заставляют Баки оскалиться – улыбки не выходит, но он хотя бы попытался.  
А потом Старк срывается с места.  
– Вот и отлично! Начну с простого. Ментально-органическая ретрограмма это...

3\. (Тони)

– Ты правда думаешь, что Романофф владеет гипнозом? – спрашивает Барнс.  
Тони подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Пока он рассказывает об устройстве, Барнс молчит и не шевелится, точно примерз к дивану, до которого с видимым трудом доковылял, оттаяв. Его вопрос на секунду озадачивает, сбив с мысли.  
– Я просто подумал, – поспешно поясняет Барнс, нелепо пожимая единственным целым плечом, – если у нее вышло с этим твоим доктором Джекиллом. Может, получилось бы и со мной.  
Идея кажется Тони привлекательнее, чем должна. Не ему судить, что там было у них с Бэннером, но Халк действительно ходил по струнке. И еще – до того, как провалиться сквозь землю, Наташа, единственная из живущих, трижды сталкивалась с Зимним Солдатом и в последний раз даже обошлась без огнестрельных ран. Разумеется, Тони не стал бы настаивать на четвертом свидании, но...  
– Мне кажется, даже Фьюри не всегда знал, что еще она может выкинуть, – говорит он в конце концов. – У нее много талантов. Загвоздка в том, что ее не найдешь, пока она не захочет. А мне на пару с Россом, похоже, удалось ее напугать.  
Барнс морщится.  
– Меня она боится сильнее.  
– Ее, как и всех, нервирует твое сраное альтер-эго, – отмахивается Тони. – И хорошо бы тебе в самом деле помнить все его подвиги, потому что нам надо с чего-то начать. Программа формирует виртуальную среду на основе конкретных исходных данных.  
– Я понял, – кивает Барнс, мрачнея. – Визуализация воспоминаний и попытка исказить их, чтобы подсластить пилюлю.  
– Вроде того, – крякает Тони. – И поскольку мы не можем влезть к тебе в голову буквально, мне нужно, чтобы ты как можно точнее воспроизвел то, что мешает тебе жить сильнее всего. Вслух.  
Барнс длинно и странно смотрит на него в ответ. Он выглядит донельзя удивленным.  
– Я думал, ты уже все решил, – говорит он. – Тот вечер. На кассете.  
Тони невольно сжимает зубы, глядя на него.  
Хуже всего, что в словах Барнса есть резон. Они оба видели запись. Начать с нее проще всего технически. Об эмоциональной стороне этого не скажешь.  
Он потратил на подготовку не так много времени, как можно подумать: самых значительных усилий требовал отказ от личных мотивов. Тони готов еще тысячу раз повторить, что Барнс – жертва, убалтывая и его, и себя заодно, – лишь бы подействовало. Убийственный гнев ушел, но недалеко. С задавленным полузвериным осознанием незаконченного дела, надкушенной глотки, внутри все еще тлеет усталая злость, и, хотя на ее ленивые уколы уже можно не отзываться, дышать она мешает.  
И все-таки стоит постараться избежать новых задушевных разговоров, потому что это и есть самое паршивое. Напрямую, в лоб, без предварительных увещеваний самого себя – Тони не знает точно, что ответил бы. Суть не только в зудящем под кожей ощущении незавершенного боя – и когда оно схлынет окончательно, ничего не разрешится. За Барнсом нет никакой вины, ему не в чем каяться, но он все равно застрял в этом. А вместе с ним и Тони. Вина – либо есть, либо нет. И покаянных просьб он не вынесет, потому что не видит логики в том, чтобы прощать или не прощать невиновных.  
Это тупик. Это значит, что у Тони нет прощения для того, кому оно так нужно.  
– С чего ты взял? – спрашивает он, и Барнс опускает голову.  
– Ты сказал, что ставил опыты на себе. Я и подумал, что…  
Их прерывает звонок курьера, доставившего еду, и Тони ненадолго заставляет себя отвлечься.  
– Ну и зря ты так думал, – бросает он. – Но идея твоя, сам напросился.  
Он размышлял об этом и сам, но казалось слишком двусмысленным начинать терапию с того, что для него, самозваного мозгоправа, ещё больнее, чем для пациента. Слишком похоже на попытку отыграться на своем поле. Но если Барнс согласен, то какая, в сущности, разница, как это выглядит?  
Разве что Стиву это не понравится – но то, о чем он не узнает, его не побеспокоит. Это значит только, что начать нужно как можно раньше.  
Барнс ждет его, неподвижно и прямо сидя на диване и задумчиво уставившись на отключенную криокамеру. Картонки с мясной лапшой и овощным салатом он принимает осторожно, и Тони приходится выдержать еще один странный взгляд.  
– Ешь, – почти приказывает он. – Роджерс ест как слон, ты, наверное, тоже?  
Барнс кивает.  
– Спасибо.  
Ест он одновременно очень аккуратно и как-то торопливо, без видимого удовольствия. Какое-то время Тони разглядывает собственную порцию; он еще не завтракал, но ему кусок в горло не лезет.  
Барнс не доносит палочки до рта, его взгляд делается настороженным.  
– А ты почему не ешь?  
Еще не хватало объясняться перед ним, думает Тони.  
Мысли о предстоящем бьют с новой силой. Теперь он знает, с чем – с кем – придется иметь дело. Из головы не идет дрожащее видео, которое предстоит превратить в идеально реалистичный оттиск того самого дня и места.  
– Надо же, – произносит он вслух. – Годы работы. Проблемы, решения, новые проблемы. И посмотри на меня. Пытаюсь избавить убийцу родителей от чувства вины.  
Барнс на секунду сжимает палочки до треска, потом расслабляется.  
– Ты гений, – говорит он, отведя взгляд. – И богач. Можешь позволить себе сумасбродство.  
И поворачивается к Тони спиной, снова принимаясь за еду.  
Спустя минуту аппетитный хруст свежих овощей все-таки заставляет Тони присоединиться.

В гостевой спальне Барнс беспокойно мечется в постели почти полночи, пока в конце концов не падает с кровати на пол и не замирает там, неловко сжавшись на боку. Паршивые у него, должно быть, сны – не просыпаясь, он закрывает лицо рукой, точно прячется. Будь у Тони возможность покопаться в этих снах, это, возможно, облегчило бы задачу, которую он перед собой поставил.  
Его передергивает.  
– Присматривай за ним, – велит он ПЯТНИЦЕ, выключив запись. – Если надумает удрать, останови. Только, – он смотрит в монитор снова. Барнс лежит прямо под камерой, нарочито на виду и неподвижно, как покойник. – Аккуратно.  
– Хорошо, мистер Старк, – отзывается она. – Спокойной ночи.  
– Еще чего. Включи свет в подвале. У нас уйма работы.

В первый раз все заканчивается быстро и позорно.  
Оказавшись там, на ночной дороге, скрытый от глаз в густых зарослях и черных тенях – клочок виртуальной реальности прописан до последнего листочка, той поганой пленки уже никто не увидит, но она въелась в подкорку каждым кадром, и чем бы эта работа ни аукнулась Тони впоследствии, ни себя, ни времени и сил на код он не пожалел, – Барнс не может сдвинуться с места. У него такой вид, точно он не может вдохнуть, крикнуть, он топчется на месте, пошатываясь, и в конце концов просто валится во влажную траву, в панике распахивая рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Тони вдавливает кнопку на пульте раньше, чем сам соображает.  
Когда цифровой мираж растворяется, Барнс еще скребет по полу пальцами единственной руки. Тони склоняется над ним.  
Странно. Может быть, дело в том, что он уже измотал себя видом этой чертовой дороги: он всей душой ненавидит каждое дерево вдоль обочины, каждый камешек на мокром асфальте, машину, воспроизведенную с шизофренической скрупулезностью, – но сейчас его куда больше занимает поведение Барнса.  
Тони помнит его слезы там, в бункере, он видел их за секунду до того, как его захлестнула ярость, задушила все мысли и желания, кроме одного: раскрошить, размозжить эту голову, разорвать в клочья _все это_ живое, немыслимо, противоестественно до сих пор живое после того, что было на пленке.  
Он не готов к тому, что эти слезы заставят его отозваться.  
– Возможно, проще было бы разбить морду, – задумчиво говорит он. – Но у меня запал пропал. Полежи пару минут, отдышись. Потом сделаем еще дубль.  
Барнс поднимается через минуту, бледный и усталый, как будто истерика выжрала все силы. Тони надеется, что это не повторится – у него нет ни опыта, ни желания успокаивать чужие нервы. У него свои ни к черту. Он всего лишь поступает правильно. Люди помогают друг другу, верно?  
Он все делает правильно – оставив Роуди и Вижна на базе и притащив Барнса к себе домой, приказав ПЯТНИЦЕ помалкивать, чтобы не нервировать его, заказывая еду к черному ходу и не пуская курьеров за порог, обеспечивая уединение и тишину, которые ему нужны не меньше чем Барнсу, – и ошибается только в одном.  
Он прописывает в коде ретрограммы то, что, как он думал, помогло бы ему самому, – в сотый раз проецируя желания и слабости собственного “я” на другого человека.  
Отец говорит:  
– Это не ваша вина, сержант Барнс, – и срыв повторяется.  
Вместо того, чтобы, мать его, просто согласиться с этим или хотя бы сделать вид, что согласен, Барнс сопротивляется чужому прощению с яростью, которая почти напоминает Тони о Зимнем Солдате. О том, как взбесившийся зверь с дикими пустыми глазами ломился сквозь здание штаб-квартиры в Берлине, отбрасывая с дороги опытных бойцов, как кучку магазинных охранников.  
Неудача злит. Нужен спец-мозговерт, который подскажет, что и куда вертеть, но беда в том, что Барнс никого не пустит ковыряться в своей голове. Тони бы на его месте тоже не пустил. Если бы ему самому не удалось добиться этой сомнительной привилегии, тупик был бы полным.  
В какой-то момент Тони начинает казаться, что он в самом деле ошибся. Обманулся, просчитался, перестарался. От двигавшего им куража не осталось и следа. Барнс – чертова упрямая скотина – не желает считать себя жертвой, и это все усложняет.

Вторая ночь ничем не отличается от первой – разве что Барнс сразу стаскивает с кровати подушку и одеяло, тщательно и долго разглаживает ладонью простыни и только после этого укладывается на полу, свернувшись в тугой кокон.  
Что же еще с ним не так.  
Сон не идет. Время работает против Тони, против Барнса – против всех, кто сейчас рассыпан по миру и оставлен без средств, без прикрытия. Если не успеть, если не сдвинуться с мертвой точки, все окажется зря. Вместо примирения или хотя бы перемирия Тони получит новый виток разлада, чертовски не вовремя...  
– Мистер Старк, – зовет осторожный голос.  
Тони встряхивается. Снаружи светает. Океанские волны под высоким мысом медленно лиловеют в полупрозрачной дымке.  
– Мистер Старк!  
ПЯТНИЦА. Но Тони уже и сам слышит – негромкий шорох на первом этаже, у самой двери.  
– Барнс?  
– У себя, сэр. Он спит. Периметр нарушен снаружи.  
Парадный вход, какая наглость. Кому-то удалось пересечь лужайку перед домом, и если этот кто-то все еще в состоянии возиться с замком, это очень, очень дурной знак.  
– Камеру над дверью на монитор, – велит Тони и через полсекунды неверяще выдыхает. – Да чтоб мне…  
Она жует жвачку, пряча под капюшоном худи недовольное лицо; поднимает взгляд в объектив и пожимает плечами, за которыми болтается тощий рюкзак.  
– Другие гости? – спрашивает Тони на всякий случай.  
– Нет, сэр, – в голосе ПЯТНИЦЫ чудится замешательство. – В пределах охраняемой зоны только мисс Романофф. Мистер Старк?  
– Открывай.  
– Мистер Старк. Поскольку вы принимаете гостей, продолжать прятки становится невежливо с моей стороны. Могу я обращаться к вам и отвечать вслух?  
– Не красуйся пока перед Барнсом, я познакомлю вас попозже. Если я прав, у него мог быть неприятный опыт общения с искусственным интеллектом.  
– Если вы правы, – сухо замечает она, – любое время будет неудачным.  
Тони хмурится, но входная дверь уже открывается, и Наташа шагает в холл первого этажа.  
Ее появление может означать все что угодно. Она, разумеется, где-то успела зализать раны – и шпионила за ним для Стива? Столковалась с Россом? Ведет малопонятную свою игру? Переметнулась к кому-то третьему, или четвертому, или…  
Во всяком случае, ее визит – не повод для малодушной радости, от которой Тони бесится сам на себя. Если он хоть что-то понимает в советских шпионках, у нее на него здоровенный зуб: за Росса, за Соглашение, за драку в аэропорту и ее исход. За то, что выбил землю из-под ног, обретенную совсем недавно. Уж кто-кто, а Наташа ценила Мстителей куда выше, чем даже сам Тони. Хотя сейчас, когда она скидывает с плеч рюкзак, почти по-хозяйски легко двигается к мини-бару и наливает себе воды, Тони понимает, насколько гнетущим было уединение последних дней, слившихся воедино из-за бесконечных сеансов МОРГ с короткими перерывами на еду и сон.  
Она ждет на диване со стаканом воды – не идет дальше холла. Тони расценивает это как значимый жест.  
Ему все равно нестерпимо хочется ей нахамить.  
– У тебя дверной звонок не работает.  
– Зачем ты здесь? – спрашивает Тони. Зря он не поставил здесь еще одну кофемашину. – Ты вроде как подалась в бега. Залегла на дно, но что-то не слишком глубоко.  
– От некоторых вещей не убежишь, уж тебе ли не знать.  
Она щурится на поднимающееся над водным горизонтом солнце. Желто-рыжее, оно пронизывает дом насквозь через панорамные окна.  
– Я навещала Роудса. Экзоскелет? Здорово.  
– Ну, сначала он попытался меня отлупить, – честно признается Тони. – Но потом втянулся и решил повременить с этим.  
Наташа кивает.  
– А на днях надумала заглянуть в гости. Но ты, кажется, уже приютил кое-кого. Он в последнее время просто нарасхват.  
– Что тебе надо, Романофф? – щурится Тони. – Не обессудь, но расстались мы с тобой далеко не добрыми друзьями. А теперь ты являешься как ни в чем не бывало и даже не скрываешь, что следила за мной. За всеми нами.  
– Брось, Тони, мы оба смотрим новости. И ты не хуже меня чувствуешь, куда ветер дует. Это затишье перед бурей, расслабимся – сметет всех, не разбираясь. Чем опаснее оружие, тем нужнее ему предохранитель, только методы у каждого свои.  
– Скажи еще, что пришла помочь с предохранителем.  
– А ты разве не этим занят? – улыбается она криво.  
Значит, она знает. Она тоже, проклятье, неужели знали все, кроме самого Тони...  
– Благотворительность? – хмыкает он, изо всех сил цепляясь за раздражение. – Или решила пополнить свою коллекцию монстров? Ему тоже колыбельную споешь?  
Она перестает улыбаться.  
– Еще пара слов, и я решу, что зря пришла.  
Забывшись, Тони с силой трет ладонями лицо.  
– Эта штука не работает, – вырывается у него. – Она должна ослаблять чувство вины, помогать ему простить себя, а кончается каждый раз тем, что мне самому хочется ему врезать.  
– Так врезал бы, – раздается от лестницы наверх, и Тони, выматерившись, подскакивает.  
– Мистер Старк, – ледяным тоном изрекает ПЯТНИЦА. – Мистер Барнс проснулся.


	2. Сестра

4\. (Баки)

Взгляд колет переносицу, как острие ножа, угрожая надрезать кожу. Голос раздается как будто отовсюду сразу. На диване рядом с заспанным и растерянным Старком сидит маленькая рыжая женщина, серьезное лицо на этот раз обрамлено не лесенкой тусклых локонов, а мелкими медно-красными кудрями и от этого кажется очень юным и почти незнакомым; когда она появилась, Баки не знает, Старк не говорит, и Баки замирает на последней ступеньке, готовый обороняться.  
Она сочувственно улыбается.  
Завтрак начинается в напряженном молчании. Старк передает коробки с едой – уже открытые, – Романофф поочередно просвечивает их взглядом, думая о чем-то, делая одной ей известные выводы. Баки старается есть как можно аккуратнее – и как можно быстрее, придерживая свою коробку коленями. Под взглядом Романофф даже живая и здоровая рука то и дело его подводит.  
– Мой предохранитель стоит в подвале, – говорит он, не выдержав. – И я не могу туда попасть.  
– Но раз ты здесь, выходит, вы уже сошлись на том, что криокамера – не метод.  
Ее тон злит и тревожит Баки. Как бы он ни упорствовал в первые часы после пробуждения, он чувствует, что решимость вернуться в капсулу уже истаяла. Он так отчаянно собирался с силами, чтобы пойти на это после Оймякона, – и все оказалось бесполезно.  
– Паршиво, наверно. Такая воля – и всего пара секунд, чтобы от нее ничего не осталось.  
– Даже у самого дальнобойного оружия очень маленький спусковой крючок.  
Он помнит, что она помогла им со Стивом, она рискнула всем, она, в конце концов, напала на Т’Чаллу – но потом исчезла. Стив не нашел ее в тюрьме, не смог связаться с ней на воле. Где она была и у кого? Что здесь делает именно сейчас? Вопросы, вертящиеся в мозгу, цепляются один за другой, а она смотрит так, словно ей очевиден и забавен хаос, царящий в его голове.  
– С чего тебе помогать мне? Ты же сама привела погоню в Лейпциг. Как ты вообще узнала, что мы там?  
– Позвонила Лоре Бартон, – тихо говорит Старк. – И все выяснила между ними, девочками.  
Взгляд Романофф делается злым.  
– За полчаса до этого Росс нетуманно намекнул, что пристрелит и Роджерса, и остальных, если придется. Как ты тогда сказал? “Делаю необходимое во избежание худшего”?  
В лице Старка читается такое страстное желание наорать на нее, что Баки невольно подбирается.  
– А что ты делаешь сейчас? – спрашивает он. – Разве не проще было дать Т’Чалле убить меня еще тогда?  
– Он не собирался никого убивать, – отвечает она раздраженно. – Я пошла к нему, попыталась прощупать почву. Он добился твоей экстрадиции в Ваканду для разбирательства и суда. А мне нужно было время, чтобы собрать информацию, – и она все-таки не сдерживается, косится на Старка: – и не строить выводы на дырявых исходных.  
– Так ты информацию собирала, – морщится Старк. Баки бросает на него быстрый взгляд.  
– Я спасала свою семью. Мы закончили? Я расскажу, с чем пришла?  
– Хорошо уже то, что ты пришла _сюда_ , – говорит Баки как можно спокойнее. – Надеюсь, одна. Потому что я не собираюсь спокойно сидеть тут и ждать ту сволочь, у которой…  
Тетрадь. В полупрозрачной цветной обложке, такой же легкомысленной, такой же искажающей восприятие, как короткая пестрая майка под худи, узкие джинсы и тугие девчоночьи кудряшки, – она тянет из рюкзака тетрадь.  
– Охренеть, – вырывается у Старка.  
– Я не нашла копий, – говорит Романофф. – Но одна все равно есть, и до нее так просто не доберешься.  
Баки сглатывает, как никогда остро чувствуя себя пойманным. Ощущение загнанности сжимает горло.  
– Земо, – выдыхает он.  
Романофф кивает.  
– Забрав оригинал, я запустила обратный отсчет. Рано или поздно его попытаются похитить. Перевербовать, уговорить, заставить – так или иначе вытянуть из него эти коды. Еще и поэтому нам лучше поторопиться.  
Старк ловит взгляд Баки и морщится, но это правда: охота идет со всех сторон. И Баки осточертело быть дичью.  
– Мы с тобой попробуем кое-что, Барнс, – говорит Романофф. – Помимо ваших совместных опытов. Спарринг, если так будет понятнее. Я нападаю, ты защищаешься. Все как ты любишь.  
Баки неотрывно смотрит на тетрадь, уже не сомневаясь: в случае надобности Романофф обойдется и без нее. Ему приходится напомнить себе: она сама его боится.  
– Если получится, – слышит он, и голос звучит без издевки, – отметим. А пока не хочешь вернуть свое добро? Я не открывала. Честно.  
Баки прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как горит лицо. Романофф помахивает в воздухе еще несколькими тетрадями: поновее и потоньше. Содержимое его рюкзака.  
– Залегла на дно, значит, – бормочет Старк, но Баки его не слушает.  
Он пролистывает свои блокноты, проверяя, все ли страницы на месте. Глупо, зачем кому-то их вырывать – но он пересматривает разворот за разворотом, сличая начала и окончания фраз. Посторонние взгляды вызывают неприятное ощущение: как будто он занят чем-то непристойно личным или нездоровым. Старк, вместо того чтобы отвернуться, явно борется с желанием заглянуть через плечо. Романофф может сколько угодно рассказывать, что личных дневников не читала, но Баки готов побиться об заклад, что она уже выучила наизусть избранные фрагменты. И не она одна.  
– Что у тебя там? – интересуется Старк. – Списки покупок? Хронология событий за последние семьдесят лет?  
Баки с ожесточением захлопывает последний блокнот.  
– Все, что есть, – говорит он.  
Старк отворачивается.  
– Какое счастье, что я не веду дневников. По крайней мере, в них никто никогда не сунет нос. А ПЯТНИЦА умеет держать язык за зубами.  
– ПЯТНИЦА? – ловит его Баки. – Голос, предупредивший обо мне. Так ты обзываешь свою экономку?  
Старк хмыкает.  
– Это не экономка, хотя в каком-то смысле ты прав. Черт, а ведь она предупреждала. ПЯТНИЦА – это второе поколение искусственного интеллекта, выросшего из вопросно-ответной системы. Никаких ассоциаций? Говорящий компьютер. Забудь. Это моя помощница. И твоя, если понадобится.  
Блокнот греет вмиг похолодевшие ладони. Перед глазами всплывает в зеленоватом неестественном свете мутный рябящий силуэт: лысая голова, пустые окуляры очков, неподвижный рот… Ползущие по щекам ряды цифр. Синтетические звуки, щелчки, свист и шипение, складывающиеся в слова. С безжалостной тщательностью воспроизведенный акцент.  
 _“Сержант Барнс. Вот мы и снова встретились...”_  
Баки дергает плечом, с усилием возвращаясь в настоящее. Искусственный интеллект. Искусственный. Не грязный отпечаток чужого разума, а нечто созданное с нуля.   
– То есть ты сам ее сделал?  
Старк кивает, явно довольный собой.  
– Если спросишь, она сама о себе расскажет.  
Суховатый женский голос, полностью лишенный синтетических ноток, диктует совсем другой образ – притупляет чувство опасности, загоняя глубже, дальше от восприятия. Спасибо ему за это.  
– Электронная, – Баки тщательно подбирает слова, – домоправительница?  
На этот раз Старк с облегчением смеется, и Баки невольно улыбается тоже.

Где-то в недрах дома Романофф обустраивает свое паучье гнездышко.  
– Что думаешь? – спрашивает Баки, когда они ненадолго снова остаются одни.   
Старк пожимает плечами.  
– Что изменение планов не всегда плохо, но мне не улыбается позволять ей включать тебе пятую передачу, не зная, что у нее на уме. И что все это может не сработать. И… с тобой когда-нибудь работали женщины?  
Баки хмурится.  
– Нет, – говорит он уверенно. – На базе я видел женщину-агента один раз. Но она была в Зимнем Отряде. Одна из тех пятерых, кого… – сказать это все равно придется. – Старк, подстрахуй меня. Если что-то пойдет не так, ты сможешь повторить коды вместо Романофф?  
Старк недоверчиво косится на него.   
– Ну конечно, – говорит он сварливо. – Мне не привыкать возиться с голосовым интерфейсом. Только до сих пор я учил подчиняться командам, а не саботировать их.  
– Я не одна из твоих железяк, – напоминает Баки, напрягаясь.  
– И это, конечно, все облегчает!  
Они переглядываются. В глазах Старка читается тихое усталое бешенство. Баки плевать на это.  
– Надо будет, – веско говорит он, – справишься. А если опыт провалится, если я… Если все пойдет наперекосяк, ты закончишь то, что начал, ясно? Ты не дашь мне стать _этим_ еще раз. Вытащишь Романофф и уничтожишь тетрадь.  
Старк отворачивается от него.  
– Сам уничтожишь.

Над дорогой стелется туман.  
Его больше, чем раньше, больше, чем должно быть, он оседает на коже, на волосах, пропитывает воздух влагой, от которой душно и скользко от пота в слишком плотной куртке. Декабрь – одно название. В белой дымке звуки кажутся громче, шум двигателей и шелест шин разносятся далеко от дороги гулким долгим эхом, грохот удара и скрежет металла режут уши.  
Говард вываливается из машины, и солдат подходит к нему, хватает за шиворот, рывком ставя на колени.  
– Сержант Барнс, – хрипит Говард, и занесенный кулак замирает у его лица.  
“Сержант Барнс, – мурлычет ласковый голос, и пила врезается в кость. – С возвращением. _С возвращением на родину.”_  
Солдат встряхивает головой. Она болит. Объект стонет, снова обращая на себя внимание.  
– Барнс, – зовет он. Солдат знает это имя. Оно не его.  
Из салона раздается еще один стон. Объект-два тоже уцелел. Задание не выполнено.  
Он встряхивает объект-один, смотрит в лицо-мишень.  
– Вы живы, – говорит объект, облизывая окровавленные губы. – Вы все еще здесь. Странно, правда? И страшно. Выжить, выдержать. Сопротивляться. Ждать спасения. Вы ждете его, сержант, и это ваше право, потому что однажды оно уже пришло. Но вы же знаете, что в этот раз все будет иначе. В этот раз вы ждете напрасно. Спасения не будет. Стив Роджерс мертв. Меня тоже вот-вот не станет: вы не узнаете меня, не сможете остановиться и ослушаться приказа. Вы вернетесь на базу, сдадите рапорт и ляжете в гроб еще на двадцать три года. И за все это время за вами никто не придет. Никто не исправит этого. Никто не избавит вас, не исцелит и не оправдает.   
Солдат застывает.  
– Эй, Барнс, прекращай… – раздается за плечом, и солдат даже не бьет: отмахивается вполсилы, не глядя, не задумываясь о том, откуда взялся на пустынной дороге кто-то еще.  
Потому что объект-один смотрит глаза в глаза.  
– Не ждите никого и ничего, – говорит он, и голова начинает кружиться. – Вам все придется делать самому.  
– Барнс, мать твою, – чужой голос хрипит, врываясь в сознание, и объект-один – господи боже, Говард, Говард, смотрящий в упор, кровь на лице, кровь на рубашке, кровь на пальцах сжимающей горло руки, – бледнеет и растворяется.  
Плывет картинка призрачной тонущей в тумане дороги. По линиям и изгибам машины, мотоцикла, деревьев ползут голубоватые сполохи. Мираж тает.  
– Барнс! – рявкает Тони.  
У него на скуле расползается громадный синяк, взгляд горит, и Баки растерянно озирается, стискивая пустую ладонь, готовый подставить лицо в ответ.  
Происходившее внутри ретрограммы острыми болезненными вспышками врезается в реальные события, пронизывая их насквозь. Воспоминание теряет четкость. Говард говорит с ним. Говард лежит мертвый в мокрой пыли. Горло Марии Старк трепещет под живой ладонью.  
Спасение не придет.  
Романофф танцующе обходит Баки по широкой дуге и забирает у Старка пульт. Самому ему хватает мозгов не приближаться больше: стоит где стоял, взгляд злой и разочарованный, и Баки нечем его порадовать.  
– Мы зря тратим время, – говорит он. – Ничего не работает.  
– Еще как работает, – в тон ему цедит Романофф. – Ты же услышал то, что хотел. Тебе это было нужно. Помоги себе сам, Баки-Баки, ведь ты никому к черту не сдался?  
Дрожь возникает где-то глубоко, под ребрами – гадкая, холодная. Он действительно не нужен никому, кроме Стива, хотя сам же взял и бросил его. И действительно – _все равно_ , ясно читается в их взглядах, все равно, несмотря на содеянное, – хочет жить. Может, и это не заслуга, а вина, а он, дурак, так пестовал ее два года. Чего ради?  
– Ты влезла в мои коды, – начинает Старк. – Ты...  
– Самая большая ошибка – думать, что мы никому не нужны, – говорит Романофф гораздо мягче, и оба они удивленно смотрят на нее. – Проблема в том, что это крайне редко те же, кто нужен нам. Но это тебе мог бы сказать любой нормальный психиатр.   
– У меня небогатый опыт работы с _нормальными_ психиатрами, – разводит руками Баки. – Готов поспорить, у тебя тоже.  
Лихорадка усиливается в ответ на смятение. Мысли путаются, пугая тем, что именно Романофф говорила только что устами Говарда. И все еще остается шанс, что в сказанных ею словах было что-то иное. Потаенный смысл, двойное дно, скрытое значение, способное пройти мимо восприятия и задеть содержимое головы напрямую. Сорвать замки внутри, о которых неизвестно даже ему самому. После разговора со Старком Баки тешил себя надеждой, что с Зимним Солдатом она справится, как справилась с Халком – но теперь, когда она здесь, такая вероятность не обнадеживает, а взвинчивает беспокойство до грани паники.  
А может, дело еще и в том, что сказанное слишком очевидно. _Сам_. Один человек – черт возьми, разве он был один все это время? И разве не был? Вокруг подопытного номер семнадцать постоянно толпились экспериментаторы. Зимний Солдат выходил на задание в сопровождении целого отряда. За ним непременно присматривали и ухаживали полторы дюжины механиков и врачей. Даже безымянный бродяга, перебегавший с места на место, мало-помалу начинал здороваться с соседями, улыбаться продавцам, разговаривать со случайными работодателями. Все это никак не мешало, но и не помогало ему остаться, наконец, одному внутри собственной головы.  
У Баки Барнса есть Стив, и это прекрасно. Жизнь все еще связывает каждого множеством нитей с другими людьми. Но у него нет права никого тянуть за собой, надеясь на защиту или ожидая помощи. Два года назад он уже ушел живым от тех, кто убил его. Задача в том, чтобы уйти невредимым – но он едва унес ноги, подхватив в охапку уцелевшее.  
Старк и Романофф смотрят на него с совершенно одинаковым выражением плохо скрываемого нетерпения.  
– Прервемся? – предлагает он, с трудом удерживаясь на месте.  
И, стоит Старку нехотя кивнуть, бегом устремляется в отведенную ему спальню.  
“Сам уничтожишь”.  
Сам.  
Возможность зачаровывает.  
Баки еще не брал тетрадь в руки. Кажется, она должна жечь, жалить любого, кто к ней притронется. Пальцы Романофф, скользящие по корешку, лицо Старка, с угрюмым видом листающего пожелтевшие страницы, вызывают дурноту. Разумеется, это всего лишь остатки прежнего парализующего ужаса, отдаленное эхо того, что он испытал, увидев тетрадь в руках Земо. Но когда придет время – он наденет перчатки.

5\. (Тони)

По ночной двухполосной дороге едет поблескивающий краской и хромом красный корвет. Боковые двери кажутся почти черными в рыжем свете редких фонарей. Шумит двигатель, шуршат колеса по мокрому асфальту. В салоне играет джаз.  
Из зарослей выныривает и устремляется следом хищная тень мотоцикла, монолитно-черная, не считая длинного металлического блика, оставляющего в воздухе светящийся след: мотоцикл едва не летит над дорогой.  
Он почти нагоняет машину, почти протягивает к водительской дверце неестественно холодно блестящую руку, когда колеса корвета отрываются от земли.  
Белые раскаленные вспышки репульсоров заставляют мотоциклиста шарахнуться в сторону, теряя равновесие и скорость. Еще несколько десятков метров он катится кувырком и замирает, придавленный тяжелой рамой и рулем, а машина поднимается выше, набирая ход, пока не взмывает над деревьями и не пропадает в ночи.

– Было бы неплохо, – негромко произносит Барнс за спиной.  
Тони отключает МОРГ и бросает пульт на рабочий стол.  
– Неплохо было бы, если бы ты не подкрадывался ко мне, как…  
– Убийца, – сухо подсказывает Барнс, все еще глядя в дальний угол подвала: туда, где только что летел по мокрой дороге искореженный мотоцикл.  
Тони отмахивается. Забавно и немного стыдно, но его как будто отпустило. Ощутимее, чем раньше. Как если бы наспех прописанное в трех минутах цифровой симуляции волшебное спасение и впрямь было лучшим лекарством, чем собственные попытки переиграть последнее семейное прощание.  
По Барнсу нельзя сказать, чтобы это лекарство ему помогало. По словам ПЯТНИЦЫ, во вторую ночь он спал дольше, но хуже, а после вмешательства Наташи два часа безвылазно проторчал у себя. Похоже, сидел под душем: мокрые волосы оставляют темные пятна на одежде.  
В нем есть что-то от дикого животного. Чересчур расплывчатое сравнение: Зимний Солдат похож на медведя-шатуна, которого остановит только пуля, и то не первая. Но Зимнего Солдата здесь нет, а зверь остался. В том, как осторожно и тихо Барнс передвигается по дому, как ест, как смотрит в упор, готовый по-собачьи склонить голову набок; как спит на полу, поджав ноги и обняв себя за плечо. С какой легкостью у него вырываются звуки, которые у самого Тони привычно не доходят даже до горла. Шумные вздохи, когда сказать нечего. Негромкое, низкое сердитое рычание, если единственной руки не хватает для какой-то простейшей манипуляции. Удивленное хмыканье. Когда ему снятся кошмары, он скулит, сжав зубами кулак. Когда ему больно, он кричит. Это что-то его собственное, не наносное, не впаянное вместе с железом и кодами. Именно с этим нужно работать, но Тони не понимает, как подступиться.  
– Я думаю, может, мы зря все это пережевываем, – говорит он, просто чтобы что-то сказать. – Оттого и топчемся на месте. Нужен рывок, нужно что-то, чего мы еще не пробовали. Другая локация, может быть?  
Лицо Барнса делается каменным.  
– В других локациях нет недостатка, – кивает он. – Все в записях, которые привезла Романофф. Почерк у меня дрянной, но, может, с этим справится твоя мисс Ответ На Все Вопросы.  
Тони косится на него.  
– Просто скажи, если хочешь взять тайм-аут. Нужно вытащить это из тебя, но одновременно нас с ней ты можешь и не потянуть.  
Барнс неуклюже обнимает себя за пояс. Совсем некстати Тони думает, как неудобно, наверное, управляться одной рукой, хоть она и правая. Тони и в голову не приходило, что Барнс может оказаться чертовым левшой. Он то и дело непроизвольно дергает плечом, точно забывает, что руки у него больше нет, и пытается ею пошевелить. Это раздражает. Это нелепо, как недоумение хищника, оставившего лапу в капкане и не способного сообразить, что теперь придется бегать на трех.  
– Тогда займемся тем, что сейчас важнее. Кодами. Если за мной придут…  
– ПЯТНИЦА надерет им зады еще раньше, чем ты успеешь удивиться, – Тони морщится. Как же его достал этот прогорклый стоицизм. – Успокойся, мой дом – последнее место, где тебя будут искать. Я не об этом. Просто пытался понять, можно ли было избежать того, что случилось, сохранив все переменные. Но по всему выходит, что никак. Это все равно произошло бы, с твоим участием или без, только тогда не уцелел бы никто. Но ты выжил – не мог не выжить. Кэп был потерян. А отец, – он вздыхает. – Отец был одержим. Сначала – его поисками, потом…  
– Потом – попытками повторить “Возрождение”, – подсказывает Барнс.  
Тони кивает.  
– Он ведь вез тогда образцы: где-то взял или синтезировал сам. Что куда вероятнее, раз выжили те твои пятеро. Но мы никогда не узнаем, кому они предназначались. И кого мир получил бы в итоге: второго Роджерса или второго Красного Черепа.  
– Говард не позволил бы создать второго Красного Черепа.  
– Так, может, на том и погорел? – Тони щурится. – Черт возьми, он ведь знал, что за ним придут! Отказался дружить с правильными ребятами и решил начать свою игру? Без защиты, без охраны, под предлогом отлета в отпуск...  
Выражение лица Барнса вдруг меняется, и он торопливо приближается к Тони, замерев в паре шагов, опасливо вытянув перед собой руку.  
– Что с тобой? Старк?  
Тони мотает головой. С ним все нормально. Только колет иголками онемевшую с утра ладонь. И между ребрами неприятно похрустывает, как будто там снова засело что-то лишнее, царапая кости. Проскребая себе дорогу наружу сквозь плоть.  
– Старк, – напряженно зовет Барнс.  
– Ничего смертельного.  
– Это я тебя?..  
– Нет, господи. Конечно, нет. Старые шрамы, наверняка знаешь, как это бывает. Прежде чем стать Железным Человеком, я пару дней побыл полуподвижным инвалидом с дырой в груди размером с кулак. Туда впритык вписался компактный ядерный реактор, но сердцу, легким и парочке костей пришлось потесниться. А теперь, когда это уже без надобности, они не хотят вставать на место.  
Судя по физиономии Барнса, его это мало успокоило, но Тони сейчас не до непрошеной заботы. Он выдерживает пристальный взгляд, и Барнс наконец опускает голову, отступая.  
– Расскажешь, если захочешь.  
– Непременно, – обещает Тони. – Захватывающая история для того, кто не читал газет последние лет десять. Уже решил, чем будешь обедать?  
Собственный завтрак настырно просится обратно. Но необходимость прерваться, сесть за стол, переключиться хоть ненадолго с насущной проблемы на что-то обыденное, спокойное – а заодно переключить Барнса, которого, похоже, вот-вот перемкнет, как во время сеанса, – очевидна как никогда.  
– Наташа, вроде, неплохо относилась к лапше с морепродуктами…  
Барнс с беспокойством оглядывается на дверь.   
– Надеюсь, она и вправду может помочь.  
– Мою-то помощь ты не горел желанием принять, – говорит Тони.  
– Дело не в тебе, – отвечает Барнс слишком быстро и поджимает губы. – Прошло уже двое суток, а ты сам сказал, счет идет на часы. Не только для нас...  
Тони понимающе кивает, проглотив досаду.  
– Его не было в Ваканде, – напоминает он. – Иначе я бы туда не сунулся. Но его понесло куда-то на острова – там полным-полно бешеных аборигенов и другого дерьма похлеще ГИДРЫ, и никому нет дела, кто его разгребает. Отличное место для безработных героев. А свободное время, если верить данным, он проводит в Европе, видимо, ищет для тебя контрзаклятие.   
Барнс тепло улыбается:  
– Свидания с Шэрон Картер.  
– Ага. В прошлый раз ее сослали в секретарши за то, что помогла ему. Легко отделалась. Страшно подумать, что будет в этот…  
– Придумаем что-нибудь, – говорит Барнс, едва ли имея в виду спасение карьеры хорошенькой шпионки.  
Неплохо бы, черт возьми, хоть что-нибудь придумать.  
Остаток дня Тони, однако, убивает на другие дела: отвечает на срочные звонки, разгребает завалы, регулярно оставляемые разгильдяями-секретарями, отменяя еще не отмененные встречи. Дом, впервые за долгое время обитаемый, – точно редут, из которого он отстреливается от рутины. Но Барнса и Наташи не видно и не слышно, а у Тони нет даже времени подумать о том, хорошо это или плохо.  
Нет новостей о Роджерсе. Это может означать, что он до сих пор ничего не знает, или занят по горло, или вляпался в неприятности, или…  
Тони переводит дыхание, выпивает три чашки кофе одну за другой и с наслаждением срывает голодную, не находившую выхода злость на очередном несчастном растяпе, даже по громкой связи осязая, как тот трясется от звуков его голоса. Он честно старается не перейти на крик, потому что неизбежные мысли о Пеппер, о ее непоколебимой надежности, честности, незаменимости, обо всей о ней, такой близкой и своей, дергают болью. Он шипит, запершись в кабинете, ничем особенно не грозя, не чувствуя под конец уже ничего, кроме оглушительной отчужденности, и постепенно приходя к уверенности, что придется подписывать очередную стопку заявлений об увольнении.  
Никто не задерживается рядом надолго.  
Потом он звонит Роуди: не имея понятия о том, что хочет сказать, но точно зная, что Роуди много чего ему скажет, стоит только намекнуть на события последних двух суток. Но Роуди может помочь навести порядок у Тони в голове, так к чему пренебрегать возможностью? У него можно было бы поучиться.  
У Роуди автоответчик. Он все еще много спит после выписки.

6\. (Баки)

– Тони сказал, ты не слышишь кодов и не знаешь, что они собой представляют.  
Романофф листает тетрадь. Шелест страниц отдается в загривке ознобным холодком. Плечи вздрагивают сами собой, и Баки обхватывает правой ладонью левое.  
Дом Старка мало похож на жилье – он как ожившая картинка, как объемный кинокадр, царство нарочитого комфорта, сверкающих ванн и слишком мягких постелей. Впечатление размывают только стоящие тут и там пустые костюмы – одни полуразобраны, другие точно вот-вот сорвутся с места. Подвал, оборудованный и защищенный не хуже бомбоубежища, показался вполне в духе Старка, но наличие кухни стало для Баки открытием: два дня просуществовав на еде с доставкой, он не был уверен, что здесь готовят.  
От красоты заката над океаном захватывает дух, но свет и простор подспудно нервируют, вызывая чувство незащищенности. Так было во дворце в Ваканде, а Баки все никак не мог объяснить Стиву, почему надо держаться подальше от открытых окон в общих залах и наглухо задергивать шторы в собственной спальне. Он не может расслабиться: слишком силен страх оказаться уязвимым, не заметить опасности.  
Романофф сидит спиной к окну, спокойная и серьезная, свет пронизывает ее, рыжий и золотой – и в облаке огненно-ярких бликов она вдруг неуместно и необъяснимо кажется ему такой же старой в молодом теле, как он сам.  
– Как Стив тебя отпустил?  
Баки поднимает брови. Романофф хмыкает.  
– Он не особенный любитель откровенничать, – поясняет она. – Это нас роднило, и это же было чертовски сложно. До “Озарения” и падения Щ.И.Т.а он неохотно делился тем, что у него на сердце – предпочитал ворчать, как изменились еда и музыка, но не распространялся о том, чего ему стоило перепрыгнуть семьдесят лет и проснуться в одиночестве. Нам как-то попалось на глаза фото Пегги Картер, и я задала глупый вопрос – он и тогда промолчал. И только в бою его прорывало. Он отличный командир для небольшого отряда, но временами, знаешь, он словно терялся между атакой и обороной. Как будто вот-вот кинется прикрывать всех разом, тут-то нам и конец. Потом появился ты, и плотина лопнула. Вдруг стало видно его настоящего.  
– Он всегда честен, – невольно спорит Баки.  
– Честен, – кивает Романофф. – Но откровенен крайне редко. Единственное, что я действительно знаю о нем, он дорожит своими близкими. Соглашение и раскол сильнее всего ударили именно по нему. И теперь у него остался только ты – а не доберись он до тебя первым хоть раз, никого бы не осталось. И что в итоге? Криокамера? Что ты с ним сделал? Если бы кто-то вот так оставил меня, я бы не отпустила.  
Баки вспоминает душные вечера во внутреннем дворе дворца, влажные ночи, унылые туманные утра. Два дня тишины и покоя – пятьдесят шесть часов панического ожидания и отчаянных уговоров, на которые его хватило. Все остальное время шла целенаправленная подготовка к процедуре.  
Боже, Стив. Стив так нуждался в нем, и в своих новых друзьях, теперь почти потерянных. А Баки не только стал одной из причин раздора, он бросил Стива снова – при первой же возможности.  
– Ты лезешь мне в душу, Романофф, – говорит он, уставившись в пол. – Осторожнее.  
– Лезу, – соглашается она. – Но я знакома с Зимним Солдатом дольше, чем с Баки Барнсом, и он не похож на того, кто легко сдаст позиции. Хочешь уравнять шансы – придется меня впустить.  
Шум волн едва слышен сквозь закрытое окно. Они с Романофф сидят на разных концах залитой вечерним светом комнаты: инстинктивная обоюдная расстановка, нелепая, если подумать. Никому из них не составит труда преодолеть расстояние в несколько метров, если захочется.  
– Я знаю, что такое потерять себя. Но, что важнее, понимаю, как сложно возвращаться, – говорит она очень мягко. – Могу рассказать. Все зависит от того, захочешь ли ты слушать.  
Опасность есть всегда. Но взаимное недоверие, единственное спасение для людей вроде них, сейчас может свести на нет все попытки спастись. Старк понял это первым, и, должно быть, понимает Романофф, раз пришла после того, чем кончилась потасовка в Лейпциге. Иногда ничего не остается, кроме как довериться: не постепенно, не пошагово, а сразу. Откинуться спиной вперед и за ничтожное время падения убедить себя, что кто-нибудь подставит руки.   
– Что еще сказал Тони? – спрашивает Баки.  
Она пожимает плечами.  
– Он согласен, что это может оказаться элементарным решением сложной проблемы. Посмотри сам. Прочитай.  
Баки собирается подняться и подойти, но она захлопывает тетрадь и бросает, как фрисби; он рефлекторно ловит ее в воздухе, уже готовую раскрыться. Кровь приливает к лицу, и он валится обратно на диван, не глядя на Романофф.  
На ощупь самые обычные картон и бумага. Засаленная старая обложка, тисненая черная звезда. Мелкий каллиграфический почерк Карпова на форзаце, незнакомый, неразборчивый, сплошная извилистая линия профессиональной шифровки – комментарии врача. Баки переворачивает страницу за страницей: витиеватые буквы смутно знакомой кириллицы складываются в слова неохотно, неподатливо, как всегда бывает со скверно изученным языком. Взгляд спотыкается о каждое слово в этих хрониках многолетней давности, и при попытке вспомнить их на слух в голове поднимается шум. Держа в руке свой самый страшный кошмар, он пробует представить себя его хозяином. Прочувствовать воплощенное стремление: завладеть ключом от своей западни.  
Не выходит.  
– Барнс.  
Баки встряхивается.  
– Продолжай, – просит он, – говорить со мной. Не молчи. Думаешь, все так просто? Достаточно знать слова?  
– Конечно, недостаточно, – качает она головой. – Но с этого можно начать. Код запускает реакцию, обусловленную связанным с ним опытом. Если разделить слово, его изначальный смысл и то значение, которое вложено позднее, ты сможешь сопротивляться воздействию.  
– А звучит так, как будто это легко.  
– Легко тебе точно не будет.  
Его просьбу Романофф понимает правильно. Звук ее голоса отвлекает от звона в мозгу. Плотная темная бумага греется под пальцами, когда Баки водит по строчкам, ища нужное место. Английская речь у Романофф звучит мягко и плавно, она не торопится, произнося слова почти певуче, точно предлагая прислушаться; легкое придыхание, след изжитого акцента, глушит посторонние мысли, мешая сосредоточиться на строчках перед глазами и уйти слишком далеко. И только найдя полупустую страницу с единственным столбцом из десяти коротких строк, Баки вздрагивает и резко поднимает взгляд от тетради, понимая, что все-таки уплыл. Почти упал _туда_ снова – на сей раз совершенно свободно и пугающе безболезненно.  
Что выдернуло его обратно, становится ясно сразу. Романофф сидит на прежнем месте, но теперь еще и Старк, бледный и непривычно спокойный, ютится на краешке стола у самой двери.  
– Как ты? – спрашивает его Баки.  
Тот, не ожидавший вопроса, вздрагивает и досадливо морщится. Досадой окатывает и Баки, и он больше ни о чем не спрашивает.  
Пустой костюм Железного Человека неподвижно высится у стены между двумя окнами. Старк, перехватив взгляд Баки, хмурится. Баки кивает ему. Необходимая предосторожность – может, чуть большая, чем нужно, но Баки не возражает. Он почти ждет, что Романофф предложит его зафиксировать.  
– Что такое механическая дезактивация? – спрашивает она вместо этого.  
Резонно.  
– Потеря сознания. Возникнут проблемы – вам придется меня вырубить.  
– Легко сказать, – хмыкает Старк. – Мощный ЭМИ тебе был как слону дробинка.  
– Есть еще электрошок, – говорит Баки, вспоминая вспышку боли и охлестнувшую голову ярость. – Сильный удар по голове. Удушение. Утопление…  
Романофф вскидывает ладонь, обрывая его.  
– Мы поняли.  
Вдохнув, как перед нырком в воду, Баки снова опускает взгляд на текст.  
– Не молчи, – напоминает он.  
– Внедрением триггеров, – негромко и ровно говорит Романофф, – занимался лично Андрей Ивченко.  
Воздух в комнате резко остывает при звуке этого имени.  
Шевеля губами, Баки читает: _Zhelaniye_.  
Условно достижимое, не мечта, но что-то похожее на нее. Он пробует отделить смысл от сочетания звуков, выхолостить слово. “Желание” с одинаковым успехом описывает и физический голод, и душевный; и стремление к спасению, возвращению, покою, бестелесный и легкий призрак мирной жизни – и банальную похоть. Человек, вписавший в код страх, боль, подчинение и непротивление чужой воле, вложил в безобидное слово все смыслы разом. Но два языка – это два слова, никак не соотносимых друг с другом.  
Губы дрожат. Проморгавшись, он переходит к следующей строчке.  
– На самом деле он, конечно, никакой не Ивченко, – добавляет Романофф. – Его звали Иоганн Фенхофф, он был психиатром. Но во время войны о нем ходили легенды в госпиталях, где не хватало обезболивающих. Он заговаривал раненых – в прямом смысле, его слушали – и шили, ампутировали, чистили раны без наркоза. Правда, как он приходил и уходил, никто не видел. Его след потерялся незадолго до победы, и какое-то время его считали погибшим. Правда вскрылась только через годы после войны, когда стало известно его настоящее имя. Он был арестован после убийства первого шефа тогдашнего Щ.И.Т.а и помещен в ту же тюрьму, где уже содержался Арним Зола.  
– А потом наши запустили операцию “Скрепка”, – продолжает за нее Старк. – Не пропадать же добру.  
 _Rzhavyi_. Рычащее, жесткое, железное. Как цепь. Как крепления наручников, как подлокотники чертова кресла. Что еще оно может значить, кроме разложения, запустения и распада? Смерти одного – ради рождения чего-то иного?  
Из горла рвется хрип.  
– Романофф, – зовет Баки: выходит сиплый шепот.  
– Здесь.   
Он кивает. Старк ожесточенно стучит по дисплею смартфона и негромко, но невероятно грязно ругается.  
Список расплывается перед глазами. Остальные слова двоятся сами собой – уже не десять кодов, а двадцать, пятьдесят. Сотня смыслов и значений, и над всем этим вспышки-образы – невысокий лысый человечек в очках, подчеркнуто, гротескно мирный и безобидный; ряды и ряды вооруженных людей, грозных и неподвижных. Лицо человечка дробится, отбрасывая тень-отражение, и вот их уже двое. Один – несомненно, доктор Зола, но другой…  
– Я не помню его, – говорит Баки.  
Он сам не понимает, правда это или ложь. Имя вызывает в мозгу странную реакцию. Другой – сплошное слепое пятно, тьма и тишина там, где должны быть черты лица, тембр голоса, слова и жесты. Точно Баки нырнул в колодец и летит вниз, в непроглядный мрак. Точно отдаленная мишень вдруг рванулась в лицо, и черный круг яблочка затопил все видимое пространство.  
– Фенхофф в своем деле был немного лучше меня, – в голосе Романофф прорезаются новые нотки. Приходится улыбнуться, потому что по загривку ползет холодок от ощущения чужой неуверенности. – Самую малость. Но где-то он явно прокололся, потому что иначе ты так ничего и не вспомнил бы. А значит, все решаемо.  
Четыре цифры трех кодов пропадают, едва успев сложиться воедино; ускользают от сознания, уже неделимые между собой, не несущие никакого смысла, кроме очевидного. Холодное солнце встает над горизонтом, марая кровью черно-белую ломаную линию гор. Красный раскаленный свет бьет по глазам сквозь едва разлепленные веки. Нужно собраться; нужно сосредоточиться, но на чем?  
 _“Сосредоточьтесь, сержант Барнс, – ласково просит вежливый человечек, рассеянно теребя тусклое массивное кольцо на среднем пальце. – Сфокусируйтесь, и боль уйдет. Просто – сфокусируйтесь...”_  
Опускается печная заслонка, и с ревом взвивается огонь, гудит за слоями металла, пожирая ветошь и плоть, сменяя тошнотворный запах мертвечины другим: одуряющим, сладким… сжимается желудок, выворачивается наизнанку нутро. С одинаковым резким, объемным треском стреляют искрами ветки в костре; рвется кожа; ломаются кости.  
Сосредоточиться.  
Ладони ломит. Все тело болит от постоянного влажного холода, от дней и ночей в одной и той же мокрой одежде, пропахшей порохом, потом, грязью, илом и кровью, своей и чужой. Серо-синий полумрак и туман время от времени просвечивают горячие вспышки. Рвутся снаряды. Крики и грохот стучат в ушах глухо, как сквозь вату. Рано или поздно глухота становится полной. В одно бледное пятно сливаются лишенные человеческих черт лица. Красные брызги темнеют и выцветают в мокрой глине, в гнилой траве. Только в абсолютной тишине и темноте тело вспоминает, наконец, что живо, и ищет тепла. Щелкают спички. Шуршит растопка. Огонек взвивается робко, невнятно, тонет в тумане, но руки уже тянутся к нему сами – сквозь влажную пелену, сквозь землю и копоть.  
Сосредоточиться.  
Огонь лижет растопыренные пальцы, парит и пузырится кожа, ползет с суставов, чернея; огонь обнимает запястье и резво взбегает по рукаву вверх…  
Сосредоточиться.  
Вернуться к началу столбца, вчитаться в текст. Вернуться к началу…  
Все возвращается к началу. По длинному кругу несется поезд сквозь снег и лед, раз за разом прорывая пространство в одной той же точке, и зримое идет трещинами, как простреленное стекло.  
– Барнс, – рявкает Старк.  
Баки дергается, как от пощечины. Тетрадь, соскользнув с колен, падает на пол и закрывается.  
Солнце село. Под потолком горят в несколько длинных линий точечные светильники: над ним, над Романофф. Он все еще он. В голове эхом учащенного пульса стучит кровь, ломит глаза, голос Романофф патиной оседает поверх не прозвучавших слов. Баки пытается сфокусировать взгляд. Звон в мозгу смолкает, но вместо него внутри поднимается злость.  
– Почему ты замолчала?  
Смотреть на Романофф не хочется – и Баки поворачивается к Старку, который так и сидит, подавшись вперед из своего полутемного угла, не мигая вперившись в лицо. Баки не может прочитать его взгляд, как ни пытается. Ему чудятся отвращение, удивление, холодный, почти жестокий интерес – на него так уже смотрели. И все же на него смотрели иначе. Этот взгляд можно встретить без страха. Можно выдержать. Это Старк. _Свой_. Единственный, кроме Романофф, свой сейчас в замкнутом пространстве дома.  
Кажется, они смотрят друг на друга слишком долго. Баки не следует смотреть на Старка так часто – еще вопрос, есть ли у него вообще право на кого-то смотреть...  
Романофф отвечает не сразу: Баки успевает отдышаться, успокоиться, угомонить электрический треск в висках. Темный взгляд Старка вытягивает его из небытия в реальность – острый, он покалывает веки, осязаемо касается сведенных бровей, сжатых челюстей. Баки с усилием расслабляется.  
– Ты и сам справился, – замечает Романофф.  
– Ты этого не знаешь.  
– Знаю.  
Баки с трудом разрывает зрительный контакт со Старком. Тот вздрагивает.  
На лице Романофф снова та же кривая улыбка, что и при первом ее появлении здесь; та же, с которой она метала шокеры в Черную Пантеру.  
– Ты же разговариваешь со мной, а не пытаешься свернуть шею. Ты борешься. И первый раунд за тобой.  
Баки закрывает лицо ладонью. Горит даже шея. Он прочитал пару слов – что это за победа? Нужно...  
Сосредоточиться. Да к черту, ему давно уже пора перестать думать только о себе. Перестать поддаваться, сжиматься, уходить в сторону. Перестать быть тем, кого до дрожи в коленях пугают чертовы написанные на старом клочке бумаги десять строк. Он один на один с этим – но не один _здесь_ , и само это осознание стоит такой благодарности, на какую вообще может быть способен заживо погребенный, выпущенный из гроба.  
За два выдоха благодарность сменяется тяжелейшим стыдом.  
– Спасибо, – тихо говорит Баки. – Что не сдала Россу. И поверила Стиву, когда мало кто верил. Прости меня. Прости, что стрелял в тебя… дважды.  
Романофф хмурится в замешательстве, но он не двигается, не встает, не делает резких движений. Ему нужно это сказать – прямо сейчас, пока измененная их невраждебным присутствием ощутимая реальность не вернулась в норму, не сдавила снова со всех сторон, отупляя, ожесточая, мешая смотреть вовне.  
– Прости, что не сумел обуздать это. Я не знал, как. Теперь буду знать. Старк…  
Тот вскакивает.  
– Не начинай. Не смей.  
– Тони, – мягко пробует Романофф, но ее никто не слушает.  
– Просто заткнись сейчас, черт тебя дери, – с внезапной злостью приказывает Старк и вылетает за дверь.  
Баки поднимает тетрадь с пола. Его знобит.  
Какой же он идиот.  
– Все еще думаешь, что криокамера была паршивой идеей? – спрашивает он и заставляет себя улыбаться, хоть и знает, что Романофф смотрит не на него, а Старку вслед.  
Сам он таращится в пол до тех пор, пока она не встает с места и не подходит ближе. Негромкие шаги затихают, когда до дивана остается не больше полуметра. Он ждет, что она упрекнет либо его, либо Старка. Вместо этого она сокращает расстояние до предела и опускает руку на его живое плечо.  
Это первый раз, когда она не сторонится его – и первый раз, когда они не в рукопашной. У нее теплая ладонь и очень холодные пальцы. Баки хочется накрыть ее ладонь своей – но он рискует напугать ее сильнее, чем сейчас. Что с того, что она борется со страхами успешнее, чем он сам.  
При мысли об этом он невольно ежится, и она убирает руку.  
– Я думаю, – говорит она, – что игрушку Тони можно использовать более эффективно.


	3. Абрис

7\. (Тони)

В доме никто не спит.  
Перелистывая изображения с камер одно за другим, Тони смотрит на Барнса, сидящего на полу и упорно шевелящего губами, повторяя код за кодом, на Наташу, стоящую у окна в холле. Зачем-то вспоминает: бессонница на базе была такой же повальной перед важными заданиями. Опасными, продолжительными и чаще всего разрушительными. Это сейчас он спит каждую ночь строго отмеренные пять часов: в одной позе, без сновидений, как техника на подзарядке, – а тогда мог метаться по спальне, запираться в мастерской или в лаборатории, препираться с ДЖАРВИСОМ, а позже – с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ. Сидеть в общей гостиной с Кэпом, подкалывать его, поддаваясь сладкой возможности отвлечься от предстоящего. Бессонные ночи мало-помалу обрастали своими ритуалами, почти семейными традициями, вспомнить сейчас любую – разберут смех и стыд.  
Наташа плетется к себе мимо его двери. Тони поднимается с постели. Три часа. Уже можно сдаваться.

– Ключевые коды, – говорит Барнс, – подсказал сам Зола.  
На Тони он не смотрит, и это вызывает неожиданно острую обиду. Признаться, вчерашний демарш не делает ему чести, но выбора не было. Глядя на то, как ломало Барнса над гребаной тетрадью, пока он разглядывал и пробовал на зуб собственный капкан, и позже, когда, тоскливо уставившись на Наташу, просил у нее прощения, Тони думал не о нем, а об отце.  
О том, что, будь он хоть самую малость трезвее, догадливее, добрее, в машине ехали бы трое. Подумать только, двадцать пять лет прошло, а его все еще дергает от одной мысли. Гадать, как бы все обернулось, нет смысла – все очевидно и так, и легче не становится, – но он почему-то не может перестать. Что-то не отпускает, что-то тянет обратно, в тот вечер.  
– Случайно, видимо. Он любил ковыряться в мясе, а не в мозгах…  
– В отличие от Фенхоффа, – роняет Наташа.  
– В каждое слово вшита привязка к тому, что они делали. По одному коду на фазу. Не знаю, как именно это произошло, как он заполучил меня, самое яркое, что я помню после падения с поезда, – стол в лаборатории. И рука. Зола склонялся надо мной. Все вернулось к тому, с чего началось, круг замкнулся. Я едва себя помнил, и он сказал тогда: “с возвращением”. Как будто повернул ключ. А потом добавил, что я остался один. Какая жалость.  
– Чертова крыса, – вырывается у Тони.  
Барнс хмыкает, кивая.  
– Мне рассказали, что Стива больше нет. Что именно случилось. Что все было зря и он пережил меня всего на пару дней. Но есть способ это изменить. Сделать так, чтобы его смерть была не напрасной. Нужно только... сосредоточиться, – выражение его лица на секунду делается совершенно нечеловеческим, и он заканчивает, ни на кого не глядя: – А я даже не помню, сопротивлялся ли этому.  
Они с Наташей обмениваются взглядами, смысл которых Тони совершенно не понятен. Но едва он открывает рот, чтобы расставить все по местам, как Барнс предлагает, перебивая его:  
– Давайте продолжать.

К половине пятого утра ПЯТНИЦА заканчивает оцифровку дневников и отправляет на самый запароленный из личных серверов Тони: в иронической близости от чертежей “Старк-Экспо”, первых МАРКов и их ядерных сердец. Позже ретрограмма, основанная на объединенных данных дневников и красной тетради, медленно прорисовывает в пространстве скудную обстановку, восстановленную по первым записям: блеклые, безликие очертания, не отвлекающие внимание от главного. Это не похоже на то, что Тони делал по собственной памяти, на то, что рисовал на основе старой видеозаписи на ночной дороге. Это опаснее – и чрезмерной реальностью, и недостаточной.  
Всякий раз Барнс завороженно смотрит, как возникает фантомом комната внутри комнаты; как вырастают, обретая черты и объем, человеческие фигуры внутри цифрового миража. То, ради чего он создается. Фигур три, и Тони предстоит манипулировать всеми тремя. Он косится на Барнса – тот переминается с ноги на ногу, бросая осторожные взгляды на Наташу. Следом за ним Тони напрягается тоже, невольно задерживает дыхание, как перед долгим погружением. Нырнуть предстоит в воспоминание куда более паршивое, чем казалось поначалу. Черт знает почему Наташа решила, что оно поможет. Барнс с ней согласен, но у Тони внутри все восстает, когда он встречается взглядом с потемневшими глазами. Он вздыхает и пробует перенять механическое спокойствие ПЯТНИЦЫ, но той словно тоже нечем поделиться.  
Наташа до последнего не забирает тетрадь у Барнса, но, когда приходится, подходит к нему без прежней опаски. Видеть их так близко друг от друга странно, но у Романофф свои причуды. А Тони… Тони может стоять в шаге от Барнса, спать в соседних комнатах, обедать сидя рядом и чесать языки; и не дергаться, пока не звучат его собственные проклятые триггеры. Остальное – в обозримом будущем непредставимо.  
Виртуальный Барнс лежит навзничь в сильно упрощенной версии того самого кресла, что стояло посреди разнесенного сибирского бункера. Он в сознании, но обколот транквилизаторами, отчего два невысоких силуэта у изголовья кресла движутся размыто, то и дело теряя четкие очертания. Но узнать их можно.  
– Готов? – тихо спрашивает Наташа.  
Барнс, стоящий рядом с ней, кивает.  
– Zhelaniye, – мягко произносит доктор Фенхофф на небезупречном русском.  
Барнс в кресле всхлипывает. Тони думает об оставшихся на базе Вижне и Роуди. Если те еще не разнесли ее по камешку, оказавшись наедине, то, возможно, уже и не разнесут. Хорошо бы.

Барнс здешний, теперешний, кивает раз за разом – сжимает зубы, подбирается то ли для броска, то ли для защиты, когда Тони запускает воспроизведение. На несколько минут комнату наполняют давно отзвучавшие слова. И крики.  
Теперь Барнс – один из всех – ест с удовольствием, радуясь каждому перерыву. Они делают паузы длиной в час-полтора, чтобы проветрить мозги, откоснуться от воссоздаваемых ретрограммой событий. В первые несколько секунд после этих душных, пропитанных застарелым отчаянием сцен собственный светлый, чистый, просторный дом кажется Тони ненастоящим.  
При “включенном” Зимнем Солдате дозваться до Барнса невозможно; его приходится вырубать, но теперь он не сопротивляется, а удивленно смотрит на Наташу, и она аккуратно укладывает его на пол удушающим захватом. Тони вымораживает эта механическая покорность. Он загривком чувствует момент, когда Барнс перестает осознавать услышанное и падает внутрь себя, уходит куда-то, пропадает, задавленный внедренной настройкой. Наблюдая за ним и слушая коды, Тони каждый раз видит _умирание_ , молчаливую агонию, и на это он не подписывался. После третьей неудачной попытки только желание посоревноваться с Барнсом в упрямстве не дает ему свернуть все к чертовой матери; зайти с другой стороны, попробовать что-то еще, что угодно. Лишь бы прекратить это.  
Барнс замечает его настроение – еще бы он не заметил, – и тут же сникает, тяжелеет под грузом жрущей его вины. Злится тихо, идет на штурм очередного кода, как будто это нечто вещественное: строптивая линия заграждения, горная вершина. И ему удается: с каждым новым циклом он сопротивляется чуть дольше. Если бы Тони надеялся, что злость может быть полезна, он с удовольствием бесил бы Барнса сознательно, но Наташа другого мнения.  
– Выслушай его, – просит она. – Ему это нужно.  
Тони дергает плечом.  
– Почему, черт возьми, никто не спросит, что нужно мне?  
Наташа смотрит на него сурово.  
– А ты уверен, что сможешь ответить?  
Тони не уверен.  
Проведя символический час над грудой железа на рабочем столе и поняв, что ничего путного так и не надумает, он вызванивает Роуди на базе – но не может и словом обмолвиться о том, что творится у него дома. Что-то мешает, что-то заставляет его молчать о Барнсе и Романофф, коротающих время в пустой гостиной. Должно быть, Роуди чувствует что-то сам, потому что принимается жаловаться на Вижна, на папарацци за оградой базы, на погоду и новостные сводки, которые хороши лишь тем, что шумиха вокруг Майского Инцидента наконец утихает; разговор выходит коротким, неловким и скомканным, и после него на душе у Тони становится еще муторнее.  
Барнс и Наташа ждут его в подвале, у устройства. Наташа неотрывно смотрит в спину Тони, когда он идет к пульту. Между лопаток селится холодок. Тони берется за пульт, и Барнс, который не расстается с тетрадью, точно прирос к ней, сжимает корешок так, что белеют костяшки.  
Все начинается по новой.

8\. (Баки)

В перерывах между сеансами Баки позволяет себе отвлечься. Отойти мыслью от насущной задачи, перестать думать фразами из дневников и просто дышать.  
– Выучил? – спрашивает его Старк, кивнув на тетрадь.  
Смотреть на него уже не так странно, как было поначалу; на него _хочется_ смотреть, и Баки не знает, что чувствовать по этому поводу. По мере узнавания болезненное сходство с Говардом почти теряется: вспыхивая захватившей его идеей, точно подсвеченный страстью изнутри, Старк-младший кажется копией отца, но впечатление обманчиво и мимолетно, стоит только приглядеться. Может быть, дело в том, что на Говарда Баки, как и большинство других солдат, смотрел сквозь пелену войны. Что-то скрадывалось, что-то казалось ярче, чем на самом деле. Тони Старк – здесь, рядом – принадлежит не воспоминаниям, а сам себе.  
И он измотан. Лихорадочный блеск в глазах слишком о многом говорит, как и сменяющие друг друга на подвижном лице любопытство, упрямство и тревога. Усталость проступает во всем. Баки видит и чувствует ее остро, как свою, но никто не намерен останавливаться: только не сейчас, когда дело сдвинулось. Прогресс слишком медленный, но каждый новый сеанс дает отсрочку еще в несколько секунд: постепенно, но Баки отвоевывает у программы время, когда может называть себя собой. Он слушает Романофф, но смотрит на Старка, не позволяя себе провалиться в иную черноту, кроме острого пристального взгляда. Держится чуть дольше, слышит и различает одно слово, два, три, отгораживаясь от сквозящих внутри боли и ужаса, расщепляя их мысленно, отсекая лишнее – значения и оттенки множатся, уводя сознание от необходимости мгновенного подчинения, раз за разом давая понять: освобождение реально. Близко. Последовать за ним может все что угодно – но пока есть только это. Старк, ведомый сложной смесью прагматизма и благородства, Романофф, чьи слова запали в душу сильнее, чем могли бы, и уединенный дом: тихая заводь, где можно – боже, можно ли – спастись, наконец, ненадолго забыв об изматывающем страхе и погоне.  
– Давай-ка сделаем кое-что, – предлагает Старк. – Будет символично, иногда это помогает. ПЯТНИЦА, разожги огонь.  
Баки смотрит, как со щелчком вспыхивает немного неестественное пламя в облицованном белой плиткой камине гостиной. А потом до него доходит, и сам собой вырывается растерянный смешок.  
– Для нас она уже бесполезна, – пожимает плечами Старк, – но охота за ней все равно начнется, так что вперед, Фродо, бросай кольцо в Ородруин и посмотри, как полыхнет.  
Баки проводит ладонью по обложке тетради.  
– Мое кольцо не здесь, – говорит он и стучит себя пальцем по виску, – и его не так-то просто выжечь.  
Взгляд Старка на секунду вспыхивает, ловя сполохи каминного огня: Баки решил бы, что это пляшет отражение еще одной дикой идеи, но они слишком недавно знакомы, чтобы утверждать наверняка.  
Он поднимается с дивана с тетрадью в руке и идет на свет.  
Бумага загорается не сразу: дымит, тлеет, чернея по краям. Старк вытягивает шею, с любопытством следя за тем, как Баки бросает в огонь страницу за страницей, неловко выдирая их одной рукой. Из переплета торчат потемневшие нитки. Каминный огонь ползет по кромкам мятых листков лиловыми языками, высвечивает буквы и столбцы цифр и поглощает их, уничтожая. Нехитрый акт разрушения и в самом деле несет облегчение.  
– Ты прав, – говорит Баки и швыряет напоследок опустевшую обложку. Плотный переплет мгновенно обугливается и идет пузырями, распространяя гадкий запах. – Очень сим…  
– Мистер Старк, – обрывает его ПЯТНИЦА, и они беспокойно переглядываются. – К дому подъехал автомобиль госсекретаря.  
Старк меняется в лице и делает плавное и быстрое, почти танцевальное движение: короткий взмах руками, раскрытые ладони замирают, указывая на Баки. В долю секунды один из пустых железных костюмов разваливается на части и срывается с места – чтобы собраться заново вокруг него. Ему едва удается удержать равновесие, когда он вдруг становится раза в три тяжелее. Ступни прирастают к полу, левое плечо под весом доспеха опускается вровень с правым, и под лопатку вонзается боль.  
– Исчезни, – шипит Старк, когда на лестнице появляется Романофф.  
Она едва успевает нырнуть в подвал.  
В гостиной все еще неприятно пахнет паленым, но Старк уже принимает должный скучающий вид к тому времени, когда открываются двери и в гостиную входит высокий седой человек с прямой, как оружейный ствол, спиной.  
Баки пробует узнать его – но нет, они никогда не встречались. Генерал Росс знаком ему только со слов Стива (“старый вояка”) и Сэма (“чертов говнюк”). И Сэму отчего-то верится больше.  
– Генерал! – широко улыбается Старк, поднимаясь навстречу. – Какая неожиданность.  
Росс озирается, неприязненно тянет воздух ноздрями, наконец впивается взглядом в лицо Старка, в неохотно бледнеющий синяк, который Баки оставил накануне. В глазах у Баки рябит от вспыхивающих внутри шлема голограмм, значения которых он понимает в лучшем случае через раз.  
– Не поладили с кем-то? – интересуется Росс.  
– С чем-то, – Старк невозмутимо кивает на костюм. – Не рассчитал отдачу. Так чем обязан?  
– Решил проведать, – отвечает Росс, – раз уж вы записались в отшельники. И заодно поделиться новостями, которые вы могли пропустить.  
– Я весь внимание.  
Росс щурится. Баки думает – надеется, – что он заговорит о ком-то из Мстителей. О том, что все наконец закончилось и они больше не вне закона. Что их уже не ищут. Да хотя бы, что их до сих пор не нашли.  
– Майский Инцидент, – произносит Росс с расстановкой. – За эти месяцы последствия почти ликвидированы. Скандал удалось замять, ущерб – возместить. Кое-кто в высоких кругах указал мне на то, что я допустил промах, предлагая Мстителям сотрудничество на условиях международного контроля. Не всякий акт можно привязать к такой громоздкой машине, как комиссия ООН.  
– Что я слышу? Неужели осознание? Надо полагать, вы намерены донести до них свои извинения?  
Росс отчетливо морщится.  
– Возможно, я проявил поспешность, но и вы были предвзяты к Роджерсу. И тогда, и сейчас. А между тем он первым пошел на поводу у личных мотивов.  
В ушах поднимается звон. Баки сжимает зубы, слушая, и ловит черный взгляд Старка.  
– Барнс, – в голосе Росса звучит что-то новое: он становится тише, глубже. Опаснее, понимает Баки и замечает, как напрягается Старк. – Действительно не имел отношения к взрыву в Вене, вы были правы. Гельмут Земо сознался в том, что использовал теракт и подставил Барнса, чтобы выманить Зимнего Солдата на свет. И, честно говоря, у меня в голове не укладывается то, сколько раз ему везло.  
– Система, – пожимает плечами Старк. – Безотказная инфраструктура, четкая логистика. Контроль и порядок. Он влез в святая святых ЦРУ и, если бы не Т’Чалла, ушел бы с легкостью, оставив Мстителей воевать с бюрократической волокитой. Во имя контроля и порядка.  
– Осторожнее, мистер Старк. Я могу подумать, что вы сменили сторону.  
– Это потому что я не предложил вам выпить?  
– Мир сложнее, чем ваши шутки.  
– И не предложу.  
– Этот факт и кое-какие результаты допроса Земо сподвигли меня сменить тактику и подойти к задаче по-другому. В ближайшее время будет рассмотрен проект международного документа об обязательной регистрации людей, обладающих сверхспособностями, независимо от их происхождения и текущего статуса. И, разумеется, национальный закон.  
У Старка воздух застревает в глотке.  
– Вас не поддержат.  
– Уже поддержали. В мире достаточно здравомыслящих людей, обеспокоенных тем, что по улицам могут бесконтрольно бродить источники повышенной опасности. События в Бухаресте и Лейпциге только подтвердили опасения. Сверхлюди – куда более серьезная угроза, чем можно было себе представить, и их явно больше, чем в вашей маленькой частной армии.  
Взгляд Старка опасно блестит.  
– И вы думаете, что, нацепив на каждого ошейник, ликвидируете угрозу? Жаль вас разочаровывать, но этим вы только доведете обывателей до истерики. Они к нам-то едва привыкли, а что начнется, когда вы скажете, что среди них бродят _источники опасности_ … Черт возьми, Росс, это же люди!  
– Вот именно. И перед людьми у меня есть обязательства.  
– Но не перед всеми, так?  
Росс сжимает зубы.  
– Вы же не думали, что вольница продлится долго. Особенно после того, как Мстители подписали Соглашение.  
– Не все, – ядовито напоминает Старк. – Инициатива “Мстители”, генерал, это команда. Сложная боевая единица, обученная слаженным действиям при устранении экстремальных угроз. Расколов команду, вы уничтожили инициативу. Да, каждый занимался своим делом. Но у нас был полевой командир, снайпер, шпионка, грубая сила и немного уличной магии. А теперь у нас, а значит, и у вас, остались только кошелек и техподдержка. Серьезно, сверхспособности? У меня? Посмотрите на меня, – он обводит и себя, и гостиную приглашающим жестом. – Ковыряюсь в железе, пытаюсь спасти свои акции от особо рьяных членов вашего фанклуба. У меня синяки неделями не сходят, да и сердечко, знаете ли, пошаливает. Возраст, уж вы-то должны понимать.  
– У вас остался Железный Человек, – щурится Росс. – Костюмы, выдать которые за… как вы сказали на последних слушаниях в Конгрессе?.. Высокотехнологичные протезы?.. Вам больше не удастся.  
Он подходит ближе, и Баки невольно задерживает дыхание внутри железной скорлупы, когда лицо оказывается совсем рядом. Росс всматривается внутрь шлема сквозь прорези забрала, но, к счастью, ничего не видит, кроме мертвого пустого взгляда маски.  
– Без меня это просто куски дорогущего железа, – чеканит Старк. – Кстати. Что-то я не заметил, чтобы вы пытались подсунуть Соглашение кому-нибудь вроде Джастина Хаммера или…  
– Джастин Хаммер – коммивояжер. А в вас есть искра. Ваши мозги. Считайте, это и есть ваша сверхспособность.  
– Вроде бы комплимент, но хочется оскорбиться. Мы закончили?  
– Отнюдь, – говорит Росс. – Я вам не враг, Старк, поймите, наконец. Мне просто нужна гарантия, что все не полетит к чертям, как только вам захочется пошалить.  
– Пошалить обычно хотим не мы, генерал, странно, что вы ни разу об этом не вспомнили.  
Росс кусает тонкую губу.  
– Разгребать последствия все равно приходится мне, – отзывается он, и в руке у него точно сам собой возникает маленький диктофон. – А это значит, что у меня нет выбора.  
– И поэтому вы не оставляете его никому. Браво.  
– Если вам удобнее так думать, дело ваше. Надеюсь, вы меня услышали. И, если вам больше нечего сказать, послушайте еще кое-что. Может, это будет вам таким же напоминанием, как и мне. Чтобы изменить мир, сверхспособности нужны не всегда.  
Звук заполняет гостиную целиком, усиливается, не оставляя тишине ни единого укромного уголка. В голосе Гельмута Земо слышна улыбка.  
– Zhelaniye.  
Металлическое нутро костюма мигом становится теснее; давит броня, и шлем стискивает виски. Но Баки успевает понять, что это, успевает услышать, прежде чем код путает мысли, вламываясь в сознание, накрывая собой, как душная волна, заставляя задыхаться.  
Сердце болезненно частит. Это слово. Слово. Страсть, голод, похоть… Что еще? Что… Голос Романофф, так не похожий ни на чей другой, черный взгляд Старка, завораживающий, отвлекающий от...  
– Сержант Барнс, – Баки дернулся бы, если бы мог пошевелиться; но это ПЯТНИЦА, и ее голос не похож на голос Романофф, но Баки слышит ее, а Росс, кажется, нет. Боже, как же Баки рад ее слышать. – Вы любите музыку?  
Гул в голове становится тише, позволяя перестать корчиться, давая вынырнуть из голодной боли _желания_. Баки чувствует, как улыбка растягивает губы.  
– Я в отставке, мисс, – шепотом выдыхает он, силясь не расхохотаться от облегчения. – К черту звания.  
И мощный, плотный хриплый звук бьет по ушам, заглушая все сразу протяжным мажорным аккордом.  
Пауза на полтакта почти успевает заново взвинтить панику. А потом – тяжелая музыка врывается в голову, переполняет нутро. К горлу подкатывает дурнота, чтобы тут же схлынуть: стоит только ритму лихорадочного пульса успокоиться достаточно, чтобы войти в унисон с дробью ударных. Это старый рок, что-то смутно знакомое из сонма слышанных за два года песен и стихов. Положенный на музыку крик – самое точное отражение ощущений, распиравших его в первые месяцы после побега из Вашингтона. Вибрирует диафрагма. Грязная гитара режет слух пронзительным визгом. Голос, почти такой же высокий, небрежно подгоняет простую мелодию. Под эти звуки все иное кажется наносным, временным – все плывет мимо, растворяясь, вымывая из приглушенных обрывков, доносящихся сквозь шлем, всякий смысл.  
Все тело резонирует в такт басам, побуждая закрыть глаза и просто слушать. Баки представляет Старка, отрезающего себя от мира грохотом ударных и визгом гитар. Какой элементарный, какой действенный способ. Какой, должно быть, хаос царит у Старка в голове, если это – содержимое его фонотеки...  
Глотая, как воду, грохочущие внутри костюма звуки и не вслушиваясь толком в слова, Баки вздыхает и смотрит на безмолвных Старка и Росса.  
На то, как распахиваются глаза Старка, зло и изумленно. Еще бы. То, чего они опасались, случилось так буднично и быстро. Земо слил коды ГИДРЫ правительству – может, еще кому-то, но слил. Поводок уже не так надежен, как в Берлине, но Росс об этом не знает. Несколько секунд он сверлит Старка взглядом, нетерпеливо сжав губы, точно ждет чего-то.  
Что-то дало ему повод думать, что Баки здесь. Что-то настолько очевидное, что он действует вот так, в открытую. Неужели и он тоже?.. Нет. Нет, этого не может быть.  
Потом взгляд Баки падает на стол в гостиной, заваленный коробками из-под еды на вынос, и он едва не стонет. Росс не мог не понять, что Старк не один – по крайней мере, был не один совсем недавно. Черт. Дьявол. Лишь бы его не понесло в подвал…  
Музыка смолкает.  
– ...заговаривайте мне зубы, – морщится Росс. – Думаете, мне есть дело до душевных качеств Ванды Максимофф и до того, сколько мантр знает Бэннер? Я видел, что за тварь Халк и на что он способен. Сверхлюди – это оружие человечества, Старк, а правила обращения с оружием вам известны. У сверхлюдей есть одно оправдание для существования и один способ выжить: быть полезными обществу. В противном случае – не вижу смысла в разговорах. Моя задача – защитить граждан.  
– Вот это уже честнее. Хотя вам еще придется объяснять гражданам, как их защите могут поспособствовать методы нацистской тайной организации, – скалится Старк. – Громко разоблаченной пару лет назад, может, слышали? Советник Пирс тоже любил поговорить о защите, мире и благополучии.  
– Выстрел из трофейной пушки – тоже выстрел. Барнс невиновен, но о Зимнем Солдате этого не скажешь.  
– С кем вы воюете, генерал?  
– Мы с вами на одной стороне, мистер Старк. Пока – на одной.  
Когда Росс выходит из дома, Старк обваливается на диван и сидит так, раскинув руки и вытянув ноги, точно сломанная кукла, пока ПЯТНИЦА не объявляет:  
– Секретарь Росс отбыл.  
– Барнс?  
– На месте, – поскорее отзывается Баки. – У тебя очень находчивая помощница.  
Старк с облегченным вздохом щелкает пальцами. Детали костюма соскакивают с Баки и собираются заново в углу гостиной. Он осторожно делает шаг, другой и садится на противоположный конец дивана. Слышатся осторожные шаги Романофф вверх по ступенькам.  
– Заставь дурака богу молиться… – бормочет она, войдя.  
– Мистер Старк, – зовет ПЯТНИЦА. – Секретарь Росс пытался просканировать дом биометрическим радаром. На всякий случай я заблокировала сигнал, и тогда он включил аудиозапись.  
– Умница, – задумчиво отзывается Старк. – Ну что же, зато теперь мы знаем, что он затевает.  
– Носить джипиэс-браслеты придется не только нам, – Романофф дергает уголком рта.  
– Или сидеть в подводной тюрьме у черта на рогах, – кивает Старк, болезненно кривясь и явно думая о чем-то своем. – Сверхспособности. Я ему покажу сверхспособности, черт…  
– А их в самом деле больше? – спрашивает Баки. – Я имею в виду, таких ребят. Т’Чалле наши законы не страшны, но ему и Соглашение было по боку, он король, а не Мститель. Хотя есть еще тот малец в паучьей маске, из аэропорта. Он вроде не особо хотел светиться.  
Взгляд Старка на секунду становится виноватым. Потом они с Романофф переглядываются и оба разом произносят:  
– И Брюс.  
– Наш зеленый великан, – поясняет Старк в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Баки. – Бэннер. Я тебе рассказывал.  
– Он классный врач, – добавляет Романофф. – Замечательный. Если он снова подался туда, где действительно нужен, рано или поздно слухи приведут к нему.  
Старк досадливо морщится.  
– На радарах его нет уже года полтора. А искать его сами мы не можем, потому что привлечем внимание.  
– Мы и так привлекли внимание, – говорит Баки. – Иначе Росс бы не заявился сюда с этой штукой, ведь так?  
Старк хмыкает.  
– Росс переоценивает человеческий фактор. Он наверняка надеялся поймать у меня в гостях Стива, а ты – просто приятный бонус, даром что вы как сиамские близнецы, куда один, туда и второй. И либо он не принял в расчет, либо ему невдомек, что сейчас мы с Кэпом врозь не из-за договора.  
Баки опускает голову.  
– Не куксись, маньчжурский кандидат, – говорит Старк. – Все будет путем. И давайте ужинать. Работы по горло.

9\. (Тони)

Питер Паркер ходит в школу, собирает железо по помойкам и прячется от тетушки, как будто в его жизни ничего не изменилось и переезд в общежитие колледжа и сентябрьский грант – дела отдаленного будущего, а не ближайших дней. Поразмыслив, Тони решает не звонить ему. Это может сойти за паранойю, но – пока они не связываются напрямую, не светят контактами, мальчишка не на виду. Тони все еще единственный, кто знает о Человеке-Пауке. Лучше пусть так и остается.  
Появление Росса взвинчивает не только его. Барнс – психанув, не иначе, – за следующие два цикла успевает добраться до шестого кода из десяти, физиономия у него при этом совершенно зверская, счастливая, им бы еще пару дней… Наташа не отходит от него, хотя голова у нее явно занята не Барнсом и его проблемами. Она вырубает Зимнего Солдата играючи, даже с каким-то сожалением, и Тони представляет, с каким удовольствием она как следует подралась бы сейчас – с кем угодно.  
Спарринг они все-таки устраивают: прямо в подвале, на мягком покрытии внутри только что отключенной ретрограммы. Барнс, взмокший, с неудержимой нервной улыбкой, жадно следит за ними, сидя на полу, пока Наташа живым вихрем вьется вокруг Тони, то опрокидывая его на ковер, то ложась сама. Это так похоже на тренировки на базе, что на какое-то время Тони почти забывается: рукопашный бой никогда не был его сильной стороной, но кое-чему он все-таки научился у остальных. Движение, как быстрый танец, разогревает тело, беречь партнера в случае с Наташей – скорее привычка, а не необходимость, и в груди ноет совсем иначе, чем обычно.  
– Иногда я думаю, – смеется Наташа, задыхаясь, – зачем тебе броня?  
Тони фыркает, и она тут же выворачивается из захвата, швыряя его на пол.  
Боль охлестывает кругом по лопаткам и ребрам, сходясь двумя обручами в солнечном сплетении, и взрывается так, что искры сыплются из глаз. Но это не может быть сердце, если причина в нем, то где страх смерти, о котором столько пишут? Где…  
С лица Барнса пропадает улыбка. Заметив неладное, охает Наташа. Тони взвивается на ноги, почти не морщась, потому что, черт возьми, не так уж ему и страшно.  
– Вот зачем, – щерится он и готовится к новому раунду, но Наташа больше не атакует.  
– Спасибо, Тони, – говорит она с этой своей кривой улыбкой. – Мне не хватает наших тренировок.  
И идет к лестнице.  
– На равных с Черной Вдовой...  
Тони разворачивается к Барнсу почти свирепо – но тот только кивает с хмурым видом и поднимается одним движением, с силой оттолкнувшись от пола.  
– Ты молодец, Старк. Серьезно.  
– Пошел ты, – ворчит Тони.  
Его так и подмывает предложить еще один спарринг – в самом деле, одна супер-рука против двух обычных, силы равны, – но он прикусывает язык. И сам не может объяснить, что его останавливает. То, что любой итог схватки сведет на нет хрупкое подобие приязни, которое невесть откуда взялось между ними? Или то, что Барнс, скорее всего, откажется… и будет прав.  
Внимательный взгляд Тони чувствует затылком, пока не закрывает за собой дверь спальни. Это же смешно. Как будто он не в состоянии дойти до собственной постели и ему требуются провожатые.  
– Полная диагностика, ПЯТНИЦА, – требует он. – Что еще у меня полетело?  
– С прошлого раза ничего, сэр, – мрачно отзывается та, просканировав его несколько раз с головы до ног. – Но физические перегрузки не рекомендованы.  
– Скажи еще, что в следующий раз меня накроет на велотренажере.  
Тони готов поклясться, что слышит скептическое покашливание, но никак это не комментирует.  
Долгий душ не решает проблемы, как и таблетки из-за зеркальной дверцы. В груди по-прежнему тяжело. После отпустившего приступа Тони взбудоражен так, что никакого кофе не нужно: сон не придет. Бессонная ночь, еще одна вдобавок к прочим, – непозволительное расточительство. Эти часы можно потратить с большей пользой, чем валяясь и считая собственные проколы...  
В доме тихо. Романофф и Барнс, видно, отмечают каждый свою маленькую победу спокойным сном. Тони проходит мимо постели, утянув за собой одеяло. Выбирается из спальни и, потихоньку добравшись до кабинета, торчит до самого утра за рабочим столом, перекочевавшим из подвала перед тем, как туда въехали МОРГ и криокамера. До тех символических почти-трех часов, когда в окна становится видно зеленую полосу между небом и водой. Вот-вот займется рассвет: хмурый и облачный, судя по отдаленному штормовому гулу, доносящемуся с океана. И можно начать новый день, сделав вид, что отдал предыдущему все долги.

Арним Зола гладит своего подопечного по голове, задерживая ладонь на потном лбу. Потом опускает вторую руку на линию свежих швов на левом плече: там, где в обожженную кожу уже впаян металлический контур протеза.  
– Zhelaniye.  
– Чего ты хочешь, – шепчет Наташа.  
– Чтоб он сдох, – выдыхает Барнс. – Чтоб они все… – Он сухо сглатывает и мотает головой. – Уйти оттуда.  
– Так уходи.  
Семь секунд длится пауза.  
Барнс в кресле стонет, слепо уставившись в потолок. Барнс, стоящий у границы ретрограммы и реальности, шумно дышит, сжав единственный кулак.  
Все происходит в его голове, думает Тони. Все всегда происходит в головах. И первая успешная активация Зимнего Солдата, и – ради всего святого – последняя.  
– Rzhavyi, – улыбается Фенхофф.  
Барнс тихо скулит. Они оба скулят – высокий звук расходится по комнате, вызывая дрожь.  
Наташа говорит что-то совсем неслышно, коротко, и Барнс поджимает губы.  
Семь секунд.  
– Semnadtsat.  
– Сопротивляйся, – приказывает Наташа. – Ты – последний. Сопротивляйся, и им ничего не достанется.  
Семь.  
– Rassvet.  
Барнс отворачивается к окну – за окном штормит.  
– Смотри на него, – тут же велит Наташа. – Сейчас ты свободнее, чем тогда. Упрямее, злее. У них нет власти над тобой. Заставь их это понять. У них нет власти над тобой.  
Семь.  
– Pech.  
Семь секунд. Лицо Барнса искажается чудовищно.  
– Devyat.  
И тут же оплывает, вяло и сонно. Он пятится назад, пока не прислоняется спиной к стене. Тони переводит взгляд на ретрограмму. Доктор Зола с нежностью смотрит то на лежащего в кресле, то на Фенхоффа. Тони мутит.  
– Dobroserdechnyi.  
Романофф переходит на неразличимый шепот. У Барнса дрожат губы, но он мелко кивает и упрямо продолжает – что бы он там ни делал у себя в голове.  
– Vozvrascheniye na rodinu.  
Барнс расправляет плечи и замирает, уставившись на свою копию, лежащую в кресле. Лицо у него мокрое – но живое, свое, Тони ищет в нем тень бездумного бешенства и не находит. Семь секунд он стоит, как статуя, как будто даже не дышит. В чем-то это страшнее.  
– Ты сильнее, чем они, – говорит Наташа. – Ты сильнее, чем он. Ты...  
– Odin, – кивает Фенхофф.  
Человек в кресле изгибается длинной судорогой, натягивает и рвет несколько ремней, удерживающих его. С протяжным скрежетом распрямляется левая рука. Как бумага, рвется металл креплений.  
– Стив Роджерс жив, – внятно и четко произносит Наташа.  
– Gruzovoy vagon.  
Семь секунд.  
Солдат поднимается с кресла.  
Барнс отворачивается. С него градом льет пот, его потряхивает. Наташа заглядывает под завесу волос, и Барнс осторожно вздыхает.  
– Получилось, – сипло произносит он.  
Тони вырубает ретрограмму, чувствуя неожиданно сильное облегчение, когда созданные программой фигуры пропадают с глаз, и встает из-за стола.  
Его распирает от неописуемого чувства. Он назвал бы это радостью, если бы все было так просто. Взломать ради забавы хитроумную защиту очередной неосмотрительной конторы, уверенной в собственной неуязвимости, отсалютовать себе и ПЯТНИЦЕ и заняться более важными делами – да, здорово. Но сейчас Тони ощущает себя так, словно своими руками выломал из системы что-то лишнее, чужеродное и жуткое, он _вмешался_ – и освобожденный механизм вот-вот запоет, оживая. В этом есть что-то, имеющее крайне мало общего с механизмами как таковыми. Это часть Тони – часть всего, что делает его самим собой: естественная, как разговоры вслух, ради которых он дал ИскИнам обрасти характерами и влюбился в то, чем они стали; болезненная, как непреходящее желание собрать еще одну броню. Живучая, как привычка раздавать им всем имена.  
Но с лицом Барнса снова что-то происходит, и Тони с досадой понимает, что тот снова намерен _поговорить_. Это осознание мгновенно меняет акценты: так резко, что вокруг словно становится темнее.  
– Тони...  
– Нет.  
Выпалив это, Тони машинально ищет глазами Наташу, но той уже и след простыл. Подстраховщица, чтоб ее.  
– Послушай меня.  
– Я тебя слушал, – напоминает Барнс, хмурясь. – С самого начала.  
Тони делает шаг вперед, оказываясь очень близко.  
– И, можешь поверить, я тебе выложил больше, чем своему психоаналитику, хотя тот дрых и ни разу меня не перебил. Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но сейчас не время и не место. Это не конец, Барнс, это даже не продолжение. Это первый удачный опыт, поздравляю. Чтобы его закрепить, надо дохрена времени, а ни у кого из нас столько нет. Роджерсу вот-вот доложат, если уже не доложили, что в твоем маленьком уютном склепе кое-чего не хватает, и он помчится спасать тебя от меня, наплевав на то, что за ним тоже идет охота. Мне и так придется долго и откровенно объясняться, так что, будь добр, оставь при себе все это, пока я сам не подойду и не скажу, что хочу это услышать. У нас полно заморочек посерьезнее.  
У Барнса такой вид, как будто на него кинулся МАРК. Тони уже и сам бы рад взять назад слова о несерьезной заморочке, но что сказано, то сказано. Помедлив, он кладет ладонь Барнсу на плечо, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно.  
– Я слишком много болтаю, – говорит тот, на полшага отступая и осторожно уходя от контакта. – Прости.  
– Да мы оба хороши. Даже странно, что....  
– Мистер Старк, – громче обычного зовет ПЯТНИЦА и включает разом телевизор напротив рабочего стола, экран смартфона и мониторы, встроенные в столешницу.  
Наташа отворачивается от окна и выдыхает непонятное:  
– _O, gospodi_.  
Тони смотрит на экран, на котором под дикие крики за кадром в черном грозовом облаке на городскую улицу спускается, вращая над головой сверкающий молниями молот, громадная фигура в длинном багровом плаще.  
– Что это за черт? – растерянно вырывается у Барнса.  
Тони готов поспорить, что улыбка у него такая же диковатая и испуганная.  
– Не черт, – говорит он. – Совсем наоборот. Но один он не приходит, а значит, жди беды. Надо же, а. Как по заказу...  
Он снова смотрит на экран. За широкими плечами Тора, над множеством людских голов, в небе на всем пространстве кадра клубится и шевелится нечто, только на первый взгляд напоминающее тучи. За плотной пеленой тяжелых облаков там, в вышине, переливается серым светом, перекатывается волнами что-то огромное, непрерывно движущееся, пульсирующее, _живое_... По спине ползет холодок от воспоминания четырехлетней давности, по-прежнему слишком яркого: черная воронка в небе, дыра изо дня в ночь, и лезущие из нее полчища.  
В кармане вибрирует телефон. Еще секунду Тони тупо смотрит на смартфон на столе, на экран телевизора, на Барнса, а потом до него доходит – телефон тот самый, присланный еще в мае, допотопная “раскладушка” с черно-белым дисплеем.  
Оказывается, он до сих пор был уверен, что первым наберется решимости.  
Он сразу перенаправляет на громкую связь, подвал наполняют треск, свист и низкий гул; и Стив быстро и рублено, минуя приветствия и вопросы, говорит:  
– Тор на Земле, он не один. Что-то серьезное. Оставайся на месте. Буду у тебя через четыре часа.  
– Получил мое письмо? – спрашивает Тони поспешнее, чем собирался.  
– Письмо? Тони, что...  
– Привет, Стиви, – говорит Барнс.  
Стив захлебывается вдохом.  
– Бак? Откуда ты там? Черт возьми, Тони, что это значит? Как вы...  
– Поладили? Прекрасно! Давай, сэр Бедивер, скажи Артуру, что мы поладили.  
– Все в порядке, приятель, правда. Угрозы нет.  
– И, Кэп, эй, не вешай трубку, – торопится Тони. – Может, пригнать за тобой МАРК? Веселее, чем трястись в джете, да и быстрее раза в два.  
И не так, черт возьми, очевидно, как нарушающее воздушные границы летучее корыто со следами обстрела и без опознавательных знаков.  
– Я уже в воздухе, Тони, – голос едва слышно смягчается, – нет нужды. И я должен забрать еще кое-кого. Т’Чалла одолжил мне свой самолет.  
Тони нажимает отбой, услышав короткие гудки.  
– Королевский самолет! – фыркает он, бросив взгляд на Барнса. – Ты подумай. Надеюсь, хотя бы в него не встроены кошачьи уши.  
– Сэр Бедивер? – Барнс поднимает бровь.  
– Что? Смешные шутки у меня кончились!  
У него кончились _все_ шутки, но не сознаваться же в этом сейчас. Перспектива встречи с Роджерсом по-прежнему не греет и вполовину так, как должна. Он же сумел! Они все трое сумели. Барнс как новенький, хоть с днем рождения его поздравляй...  
Вот только обида почти не поблекла. И, судя по голосу Стива, ему тоже все еще есть что предъявить в ответ.  
– Он поверит, что мы поладили, если ты будешь звать меня Баки.  
Тони косится на Барнса.  
– Баки, – повторяет он. – Баки, Баки-Баки, хорошо, пусть будет Баки, только не дай ему ничем в меня запустить. И мне в него. И… Черт возьми. Мне нужно позвонить.


	4. Четверг

10\. (Баки)

Ожоги всегда рубцуются быстрее, чем порезы и огнестрел.  
Вот переломы и вывихи – это настоящая проблема. Возможно, из-за сыворотки, которая сращивает сломанные кости и надорванные связки как попало: как схватится, почти наверняка потом ломать заново. Возможно, так только кажется, потому что в нем что-то ломалось слишком часто.   
Об этом малодушно хочется забыть – но оно все здесь, и теперь свободно плещется под сводами черепа. И голова болит, когда Баки поднимается из подвала и чувствует запах кофе, но соображать это уже не мешает.  
К этому слишком просто привыкнуть. Он так хотел избавиться от кодов, найти в себе силы дожить до избавления – но вот все уже произошло, а он не чувствует в себе перемен. Это все еще он: тот же, каким был накануне вечером, когда, проследив взглядом за Старком и закрывшись в спальне, лег на пол и до дурноты вертел в голове проклятые слова, произносимые разными голосами. Теперь – и навсегда, если он хоть чего-то стоит, – это только слова, бессмысленная скороговорка, растерявшая весь свой вес, всю жуткую власть над ним. Все, что было его, по-прежнему с ним; все, что было чужого, осталось тут же, разбавленное еще более острым сожалением.  
Но подлинное освобождение еще впереди; Старк ясно дал это понять.  
Романофф позевывает, колдуя у кофемашины, и Баки устремляется туда. Идея вернуться в спальню кажется слишком дикой; оставлять Старка одного не хочется, но тот достаточно решительно требует уединения, чтобы с ним не спорить.  
Запах кофе гораздо приятнее, чем вкус, но Баки необходимо чем-то запить последние несколько часов.  
Когда Романофф поворачивается, поднимая чашку к губам, он замечает, какое бледное у нее лицо.  
– Мисс ПЯТНИЦА, – негромко окликает он, – который час?  
– Без четверти девять, мистер Барнс, – тут же следует в ответ. – Непростое утро даже для самых ранних пташек.  
– Прошу прощения, – машинально вырывается у Баки.  
Романофф хмыкает, и он косо смотрит на нее.  
– Как Тони?  
– Жизненные показатели мистера Старка в норме, насколько возможно определить норму в его случае. Он в кабинете и просил его не беспокоить.  
– Чем занят? – поднимает голову Романофф.  
ПЯТНИЦА не отвечает, и Баки и Романофф переглядываются.   
– Надо полагать, это не наше дело, – говорит Баки. – Но от завтрака он не откажется? В смысле, что-нибудь кроме доставки лапши и сэндвичей...  
В голосе ПЯТНИЦЫ звучит замешательство.  
– Повар мистера Старка в настоящее время находится в отпуске.  
– Я не о поваре, – говорит Баки. – Можно приготовить самим.  
И отстраненно удивляется сам себе. За последние дни произошло столько, что привычка Старка к еде с доставкой просто прошла мимо восприятия. Но сейчас ему действительно хочется сделать что-нибудь. Сосредоточиться, проснуться, успокоиться самому. Занять руки и мысли тем, что помогало прежде, постепенно возвращая почти потерянное ощущение собственного существования.   
Стив летит сюда, и для него Баки не готовил почти сто лет. Пошутить бы про жизнь и смерть на сухих пайках, но на ум ничего не идет.  
Еще ему хочется сделать что-то для Старка, который уже сделал для него неоценимо много. И пусть Баки еще мало на что годен, но завтрак он как-нибудь одолеет.

Кухня – такая же просторная, чистая и пустая, как и весь дом. Хром и стекло поблескивают, когда загорается свет, и Романофф проходит к длинной стойке, на которой стоит чайник, а Баки открывает холодильник и присвистывает.  
– Этим можно армию накормить. Даже если не стараться особенно...  
– Ты в самом деле умеешь?  
– Два года самоволки, – напоминает Баки. – Много чего пришлось узнавать и осваивать. А это помогало переключиться. К тому же, домашняя еда... – он запинается, безуспешно пытаясь подыскать слова. – Домашняя, – сдается он в конце концов. – Тоже способ обжиться. Сделать для себя что-то очевидно человеческое, что Зимнему Солдату и в голову бы не пришло. Менять вещи простыми, понятными, безвредными действиями... И потом, на пицце и бургерах я бы с ума сошел.  
Романофф смотрит на него с интересом:  
– Готовка никогда не была моей сильной стороной. Хорошо, что с легендами везло: не приходилось изображать умение.  
Баки пожимает плечами и окидывает содержимое холодильника более пристальным взглядом.  
– Я далеко не фея домашнего очага и тем более не повар Старка. Но в блинчиках нет ничего сверхъестественного. И я вижу все необходимое для пастушьего пирога. Если ты мне поможешь, мы справимся.  
Она улыбается: по обыкновению криво, но мягче, чем до этого.  
– Хорошо, побуду твоими руками, – говорит она. – С чего начать?  
Баки кивает на открытый холодильник.  
– Почисти картошку.  
Пока она, смеясь, орудует ножом, он ставит на плиту сковородку. Смешивать тесто одной рукой – не так уж сложно, но на это уходит больше времени, чем могло бы. Шипит масло, и первый блин быстро темнеет по краям, когда Романофф зажигает огонь под кастрюлей картошки.  
– И в самом деле, помогает переключиться, – замечает она. – Занять мысли чем-нибудь другим. Что дальше?  
Баки просит ее нарезать овощи. Поручает ей все, для чего требуется нож в руке, хотя на самом деле почти не думает об этом. Ее страх перед ним уже не ощутим, не заметен. Она даже подцепляет и утаскивает верхний из растущей горки блинчиков на тарелке рядом с плитой: из-под самого носа у Баки. Он улыбается. Кипит вода в кастрюле с картошкой.  
– Выходит, ты выучился готовке за эти два года? – спрашивает Романофф, жуя. – Похоже, мне пора заполнить пробелы.  
– Кое-что умел и раньше, – признается Баки. – Когда мы со Стивом жили в Бруклине. Вот кого лучше было не подпускать к плите. Зато на костре, в походном котелке, он творил чудеса.  
Ее взгляд делается задумчивым.  
– Что такое? – спрашивает Баки.  
– Да ничего, – ему кажется, что она подошла еще немного ближе. – Просто… Хорошо. Что ты у него есть. И… знаешь. Что это правда ты.  
И, пока Баки, замерев, осознает смысл ее слов, она тянет с тарелки еще один блинчик.  
Молоко в открытой упаковке прокисло; в поисках новой Баки устраивает в холодильнике беспорядок, но в конце концов, не без вмешательства ПЯТНИЦЫ, находится все, включая форму для пирога. Романофф мирно помешивает шипящее на темном пиве мясо; в картофельном пюре не остается комочков, за чем Баки следит с особенной тщательностью; понемногу прогревается духовка.  
– У него есть и ты тоже, – говорит Баки. – Как и он у тебя. И Мстители. Странные ребята, конечно, но семью не выбирают.  
Она бросает на него неожиданно уязвимый взгляд.  
– В первый день, – поясняя, Баки понижает голос. – Ты сказала, что спасала свою семью.   
Романофф встряхивается; отводит глаза, пожимает плечами.  
– В той мере, в какой кто-то вроде меня вообще может иметь семью. Клинт привел меня в ЩИТ, хотя должен был пристрелить. Коулсон оформил это как перевербовку и дал мне испытательный срок, – она смотрит в сковородку. – Фил Коулсон, тогдашний куратор Клинта. Он погиб четыре года назад, когда на Землю напали пришельцы, боги… не бери в голову.  
– Попытаюсь, – кивает Баки. – А потом?  
– Потом я начала работать напрямую на Ника Фьюри. А он стал кем-то вроде строгой балетмейстерины и доброго дядюшки в одном. И когда ты стрелял в него, мне показалось – вот и все.  
– Прости. Это…  
– Прощаю, – легко отзывается она, и, как ни странно, это действует. – Тем более что он остался жив.  
Помолчав, она добавляет:  
– Это он дал нас друг другу. Мстителей. Мы ничерта не семья, мы опасные одиночки, из которых не мытьем так катаньем вытравлено всякое желание сбиваться в стаю. Но никто не запрещает мне иногда думать по-другому. В конце концов, где и когда еще кучка одиночек стала бы действовать как одно целое? А сойтись с кем-то ближе уже не выйдет, Тони по-скотски прав. Это въелось под кожу.  
– А как же Бэннер?  
Она морщится, как будто он сказал гадость.  
– Все сложно.  
Баки кивает, на время удовлетворившись этим ответом – и еще потому что для готовки нужны все-таки две руки. Тут у нее мало отличий от хорошей драки.  
– Как вы познакомились с Тони?  
– Меня послали за ним присматривать, – смеется она, но под его взглядом сникает. – Когда оказалось, что он едва ли не при смерти. И через пару дней после того как я внедрилась, выяснилось, что на него охотится какой-то бешеный русский, отцу которого насолил еще Говард Старк…  
– При смерти? Подожди, он что, умирал? И никто не заметил?  
– ЩИТ заметил. Батарейка Железного Человека раньше сидела у него под сердцем. И травила его, как и полагается небольшому складу ядерных отходов. Ник тогда привез ему что-то из архивов Говарда. Этого ему хватило, чтобы найти выход.  
Баки качает головой, не зная, радоваться ему или ужасаться. А потом в мозгу у него что-то щелкает.  
Он не может понять, что заставляет его настороженно повернуться к Романофф.  
– А что за русский?  
Она хмурится.  
– Изобретатель. Большей частью самоучка, но у него были отцовские чертежи, оставшиеся после работы в “Старк Индастриз”. Он модифицировал дуговой реактор и броню и едва не устроил бойню на одной из презентаций в “Старк-Экспо”... Что?  
Баки кусает губы.  
– Не знаю. Может быть, ничего. Как его звали?  
– Ванко. Иван Антонович.  
Форма с пирогом отправляется в духовку. Баки щелкает таймером, засекая время.  
– Я, похоже, слышал эту фамилию, – говорит он очень осторожно, и слова холодят горло. – Когда был _там_.  
Она открывает рот, но Баки нечем объясниться. В голове снова шумит, и причина на сей раз совершенно неясна. Баки качает головой, сжимает губы. Коды сняты, но память по-прежнему полна гадких сюрпризов. Как знать, на что способен этот: еще одна нить, связывающая Зимнего Солдата и Старков.  
– Позову его, пока все не остыло, – говорит он и поскорее выходит из кухни.  
В окне гостиной небо начинает хмуриться, обещая шторм. Бурлит океан. В сумрачном сером свете дня Баки пересекает холл широким шагом. Он ждет напряженной тишины, но за матовой стеклянной дверью кабинета гремит музыка, хотя внутри никакого движения, точно там никого нет.   
– Уснул? – поднимает голову Баки, уставившись в притолоку.  
– Нет, мистер Барнс, – с осязаемым сожалением отвечает ПЯТНИЦА после секундной заминки, и замок на двери попискивает. – Входите.  
Старк обнаруживается в самом дальнем углу за широким рабочим столом: сидит склонившись так низко, что, кажется, вот-вот уткнется носом в заваленную металлическими деталями столешницу. Среди множества разрозненных фрагментов Баки примечает полусферы и обручи, странно и неприятно знакомые, повторяющие плавные анатомические очертания. Баки хмурится, но в конце концов заставляет себя отвести взгляд. Это наверняка еще один костюм, который скоро прислонится к стене особняка и застынет на страже, пока хозяин будет искать пятый угол в пустом доме.   
Подойдя и остановившись в шаге, Баки не двигается с полминуты, ожидая попытки увеличить расстояние, но от Старка явно ускользает то, что он уже не один; он и сам где-то не здесь. Защитные очки бесполезно висят у него на шее, глаза воспалены и блестят.  
– Старк, – окликает Баки.  
Произносится и ощущается странно. Слишком многое тянет за собой, даже если считать прошедшие несколько дней. Но у Баки нет разрешения на имя, на другое обращение. Он заходит сбоку, медленно, не желая напугать. Услышав оклик, Старк нервно кивает, но не поднимается из-за стола.   
– ПЯТНИЦА меня впустила, – зачем-то уточняет Баки. – Идем завтракать?  
– Что… а, это ты. Еду привезли? Мы вообще заказывали еду?..  
– Мы с Романофф, – поясняет Баки, вдруг смутившись, – приготовили кое-что сами.  
И на сей раз реакция следует мгновенно. Это неподдельное удивление почти осязаемо, и до Баки с запозданием доходит, что визит на кухню, возможно, был самонадеянной глупостью. Кажется, он был слишком окрылен победой, просто не осознавал этого до сих пор.  
– Приготовили? Вы двое? Что, на кухне?  
Баки кивает.  
– Ты не против?  
Старк дергает головой, видимо, слишком измотанный, чтобы острить, снимает с шеи защитные очки и, бросив их на стол, в груду металла, ожесточенно трет глаза.  
– ПЯТНИЦА. Собери последнюю версию, потестируй, покрась. На твой вкус.  
У Баки язык чешется предложить ему поспать, но если даже строгой ПЯТНИЦЕ не удалось с ним договориться, то кто такой Баки.

11\. (Тони)

Роуди отвечает на звонок сразу.  
– Старик, – говорит он не здороваясь, – тут хрен знает что творится.  
– Я в курсе, – хмыкает Тони. – Тор не объявлялся? С него станется добираться на попутках, но вдруг он решил изменить привычкам.  
– Только что приехал. Пытаюсь объяснить ему, почему никого нет, выходит неважно. Когда тебя ждать?  
Тони моргает.  
– Знаешь, лучше отправь его ко мне. Устроим междусобойчик...  
– Что-то не так? – мигом напрягается Роуди.  
Тони морщится.  
– Росс, вот что не так. Он приходил в гости вчера, но дружеских посиделок у нас не вышло. По сравнению с его новым планом Заковианское соглашение – просто Декларация прав человека. А теперь он наверняка заявится на базу и попытается взять Тора в оборот.  
– Могу представить себе, что ответит Тор, – хмыкает Роуди, – если его в лицо обзовут бесхозной бомбой.  
– И тогда все точно полетит к чертям, – кивает Тони. – А я хочу услышать, что происходит, раньше, чем они друг друга поубивают.  
– Постараюсь спровадить его поскорее. Что с Вижном?  
– А что с ним?  
– Серьезно, Тони? Он действует мне на нервы. Летает за мной, как гребаный Каспер, и иногда выдает что-нибудь… – Роуди замолкает на несколько секунд. – Он в еще большем раздрае, чем я. И я не виню его, но скоро начну, если он не уймется.  
– Держись, – просит Тони. – Вижна оставь на базе, скажи, я велел.   
– Для меня-то найдешь занятие?  
– Найду. Если ты найдешь способ приглядывать за Россом. Узнай, как далеко все зашло с этой его инициативой и почему пресса до сих пор не в истерике.  
– Сделаю. И, Тони. С Тором тут еще один парень, не отходит от него ни на шаг. Будь с ним настороже. Не нравится он мне.   
– Неужели Росс уже подсуетился?  
– Да нет, он вообще не местный. Тор говорит, они братья.  
Тони грязно ругается.  
Асы. Для разнообразия, оба: живой и мертвый. Как будто мало землянам своих проблем. Интересно, что на этот раз, снова инопланетяне? Какие-то еще боги, не способные пройти мимо Земли и не поддеть ее? Или Тора снова водят за нос, дожидаясь подходящего момента для гадости посерьезнее?  
А “Мстители” в раздрае. ЩИТ разбит, защищаться нечем. Интересно, как сейчас, должно быть, суетятся бюрократы вокруг Росса. В его предложении не станет меньше жестокости и больше смысла, но пришествие Тора с дурными вестями явно добавит ему козырей.  
Тони мутит от ощущения беспомощности. Он столько сил и времени потратил, сводя его на нет: строя, совершенствуя, отлаживая системы обороны _от всего_ , пытаясь охранить, оградить людей, наделить если не полной неуязвимостью, то хотя бы способностью показать зубы. Сначала против него обернулось его же оружие, а потом оружием стало то, что он создавал совсем для другого. Но это не может быть тупик – уж кто-кто, а Тони для тупиков не создан. И он скоро сообразит, как вывернуться из этого. Лишь бы пораньше. Лишь бы не чувствовать себя настолько голым, слабым и беззащитным…  
Его почти бессознательно тянет за рабочий стол. Все пространство по-прежнему занимает брошенная на начальном этапе работа. Тогда ему не хватило усилия, способности сосредоточиться, желания отвлечься. Детали, торопливо воссозданные по памяти, по больному наитию, разбросанные по столу, как мертвая чешуя, вызывали желание разгромить к черту кабинет, а не копаться в соединениях и микросхемах. С тех пор многое изменилось. Истощилась ярость, мешавшая думать и соображать, и из-за ее пелены показалось нечто действительно завораживающее. Так неожиданно и кстати попалась под руку старая красная тетрадка, на страницах которой нашлось немало всего помимо зловещей абракадабры. Кажется, пришло время закончить начатое.  
– Проект “Скайуокер”, – командует он, и ПЯТНИЦА разворачивает над столом трехмерную модель.

Через два часа у него болят глаза и ломит в висках – потеряв счет времени, он не слышит ПЯТНИЦУ и едва успевает свернуть голограмму, когда в кабинет бочком прокрадывается Барнс.  
Тони косится на него, на черную повязку на плече. Может, хоть Барнса можно будет избавить от чувства беспомощности, так явно и знакомо читаемого на лице, когда он забывает скроить суровую мину... А может, Тони снова собирается сделать глупость.

– У нас скоро будут гости, – говорит он Барнсу по дороге на кухню. – Парень из первого состава нашего бойзбенда. Не знаю, слышал ли ты, что тут творилось в две тысячи двенадцатом…  
– Меня не поднимали в две тысячи двенадцатом, – тихо звучит в ответ. – Я бы вспомнил. Ты же про инопланетное вторжение?  
– Про него, – кивает Тони. – Потом было еще кое-что, но, в общем… ты все равно уже видел его в новостях. Это Тор, он бог из Асгарда. Кстати, если предложит поднять молот – не ведись.  
Барнс болезненно кривится. Точь-в-точь как Стив, когда в его присутствии впервые всплыла тема Одина, его семейки и его сокровищ, из которых тессеракт был, похоже, самым безобидным.  
– Инопланетяне, – бормочет он. – И бог из Асгарда. Зачем вообще нужна фантастика.  
– Чтобы два гика всегда могли понять друг друга, зачем же еще, – пожимает плечами Тони. – Хотя я все равно не говорю по-клингонски.  
– А это обязательно?  
Тони косится на него и ловит искру веселого интереса в ответном взгляде.  
– Увидишь, – обещает он.

После завтрака он валится на кресло в гостиной, где причудливо смешиваются, постепенно заполняя дом, запахи кофе, блинчиков, тушеного мяса и непривычно смешанных специй, которых Барнс и Наташа явно не пожалели, и позорнейшим образом отключается, уронив голову на грудь. Встать после этого с ясной головой – давно позабытая роскошь, уж лучше вовсе не смыкать глаз, но он засыпает: крепким, темным сытым сном, а просыпается от пристального взгляда Барнса поверх кофейной чашки.  
Наташа спит здесь же, на диване, обняв себя за плечи и уложив ноги Барнсу на колени.  
– А я уже думал, она обойдет меня в кофейной гонке, – говорит Тони, невольно опуская голос до полушепота.  
Барнс слегка пожимает целым плечом и застывает снова, неподвижный, как скала. Наташа спит спокойно, как в собственной постели. После того, как она шарахалась от Барнса вначале и что рассказывала про него весной, это выглядит как минимум странно. И – Тони почему-то неприятно наблюдать это спокойствие.  
– Видимо, заметила, что превращается в тебя, и выбрала меньшее из зол.  
Снаружи, за панорамными окнами, шумно и сумрачно. Рассеянный дневной свет – холодный, зеленоватый. Сквозь непривычно плотный, теплый запах еды пробивается сладковатый озоновый дух назревающей бури. Волны с силой бьются о скалистый берег, на котором стоит дом, а с горизонта ползут черные, тяжелые тучи, обещая испоганить погоду надолго. Вот тебе и поселился в солнечном Малибу.

Наташу будят шум двигателя и шелест колес по подъездной дорожке, и, сев, она вместе с Барнсом и Тони следит сквозь прозрачные двери за тем, как к парадному входу торопливо приближаются двое. Бросив взгляд на ее лицо, Тони ловит момент, когда оно каменеет. Ей явно с трудом удается согнать гневное выражение, когда ПЯТНИЦА открывает двери гостям и Тони поднимается, чтобы поздороваться.  
– Смертный с железным сердцем, – сладко улыбается Локи. – Ты что, и его потерял?  
Он стал еще выше, еще бледнее и еще гаже, если бы кто-то спросил мнения Тони. Дорогущий костюм делает его похожим скорее на черного паука, чем на человека, и Тони недоумевает, как этим можно кого-то обмануть.  
– Оленья отбивная, – кивает он, зеркаля гадкую ухмылку. – Что-то ты слишком болтлив для покойника.  
Тор и бровью не ведет на их шипение.  
– У меня радость, друзья мои, – говорит он и обводит Локи жестом. – Мой брат выжил в смертельном бою и вернулся ко мне.  
Только тут он замечает Барнса.  
– Этот увечный воин мне незнаком.   
– Он свой, – отмахивается Тони. – Дружок Кэпа. Зовут Баки. Баки, это Тор. Тор, Баки.  
Барнс дергается, когда Тор идет к нему, и на ноги вскакивает слишком нервно. От необходимости смотреть снизу вверх ему явно не по себе, но он машинально тянет руку навстречу руке Тора, раскрыв ладонь. Тот хватает его на свой манер, сжимая пальцами предплечье. И долго не отпускает. Барнс выдерживает его взгляд.  
– Так ты пришел поделиться радостью? – высоким голосом, в котором плещутся, не смешиваясь, смех и угроза, спрашивает Наташа, позволяя Тору обнять ее.  
И вот теперь он хмурится.  
– Боюсь, я принес на Землю и дурную весть. Но я спешил предупредить всех вас, а застал только Роудса и Вижна. Где остальные могучие Мстители? Почему база почти пуста?  
Тони и Наташа переглядываются.  
– Долгая история, – отвечает Тони. – Мы поцапались. Не с вашим размахом, конечно, но тоже… ощутимо.  
От понимающей улыбки Локи ему становится тошно. Прежде чем сам осознает это, он поспешно находит взглядом Барнса.  
– А где нам искать Капитана?  
– Он уже летит сюда. Будет часа через полтора, так что, если у тебя ничего не горит, могу пока поделиться нашими новостями. Кофе? Или чего покрепче?  
К удивлению Тони, к бару направляется Локи, а Тор с удобством усаживается на диван, поближе к окну, за которым гудит ветер. Точно погода чувствует близость хозяина гроз.  
Тони мотает головой.  
Рассказывая о Соглашении, о Россе, Майском Инциденте и о том, чем все кончилось для Мстителей, он опускает кое-какие подробности. Наташа недоуменно косится на него, но это, ради всего святого, не ее дело и тем более не дело Локи. Барнс отворачивается, не пытаясь ничего добавлять и уточнять, и спасибо на этом.  
– А что у тебя? – спрашивает Тони у Тора. – Что на этот раз? Если твой полоумный братец опомнился, то в чем проблема?  
– Локи не единственная напасть в девяти мирах, – серьезно отвечает Тор. – И та, что грядет, известна ему лучше, чем многим. Речь пойдет о Безумном Титане, друг мой.  
Он так это и произносит: понизив голос, с придыханием, как имя.  
– Еще и титаны, – вырывается у Барнса, и Тони благодарно смотрит на него. Он научился сбивать градус пафоса с Тора и его речей, но иногда его все-таки удается застать врасплох.  
– Он один, – легко взмахивает рукой Локи. – Танос – последний. После того, как он уничтожил свой родной мир, таких, как он, не осталось.  
– Уничтожил? – очень ровно переспрашивает Наташа.  
– О да, уничтожил, – с удовольствием повторяет Локи. В том, как он смакует каждое слово, есть что-то жалкое. На краю поля зрения морщится Барнс. – Его народ отвергал его, потому что он родился непохожим на них. Он воплотил в себе черты прародителей титанов, не всем это пришлось по вкусу. И ни ум, ни сила не помогли ему стать своим.  
– Семья любила его, – подает голос Тор, и Локи захлопывает рот. – Но это его не остановило.   
– Все это очень интересно, но при чем тут мы?  
Тор переводит взгляд на Наташу.  
– Гибель родного мира причинила ему боль, которую не заглушить. Он не был к этому готов. Подвластных ему знаний не хватает, чтобы обратить вспять содеянное, и потому он ищет силу, способную ему помочь.  
– То есть к Земле летит зациклившийся на собственной внешности могущественный психопат, перебивший всех своих соплеменников, включая родителей, – кивает Тони. – А у нас разброд.  
Он силится отогнать снова явившееся наваждение: черная прореха в небе, чужая армия в боевом порядке. Мертвые планеты за спинами космической саранчи.  
Голос Барнса звучит так серьезно, что хочется рассмеяться. Наваждение тает.  
– Но ты же бог, – говорит тот. – Вас тут даже двое. Вы разве не можете как-то… – он неопределенно взмахивает единственной рукой. – Явить чудо? Вправить этому Таносу мозги. Или сделать что-нибудь еще. В вашем духе.  
– В самом деле, – соглашается Наташа. – Спасибо, что предупредил, к нашествию читаури мы не были готовы. Но нам что, и в этот раз придется самим все расхлебывать?  
– Вы не можете быть готовы к тому, что надвигается на вас, – шипит Локи. – Никто не может быть готов к приходу Таноса, если только он уже не мертв.  
– Звучит как пустышка, – фыркает Тони. – Очередная версия тебя. Много шума, а на выходе летучие консервные банки и отряд самоубийц. Справимся.  
– Друг мой, – говорит Тор. – У тебя есть право уповать на свои силы. Но мощь Таноса тебе неведома.   
– Ваш мир под защитой асов, хотите вы того или нет, – скалится Локи. – Сами можете хоть глотки друг другу грызть, мы не вмешиваемся, потому что вы, – он кривит губы, – нас попросили. Но Таносу нет дела до чужих договоров, он не прибирает миры к рукам, не питается ими, не наживается на них, он их просто уничтожает и получает от этого удовольствие.  
– Ты говорил, он пытается заглушить боль, – подает голос Наташа. – Не то чтобы я прониклась, но…  
– Однорукий берсерк, которого нам так скупо представили, – перебивает ее Локи, и под его взглядом Барнс ежится, как в ознобе, – может подтвердить, что миг, когда боль отступает, это наслаждение, с которым не сравнится даже любовная горячка. Вот почему Танос, упиваясь чужой кровью, не может пресытиться. Для всех, на кого упадет его взгляд, он сама смерть. Сейчас на его пути Земля, и с ним асы будут драться за свое.  
Тор слегка меняет расслабленную позу, и Локи со смиренной улыбкой наклоняет голову к плечу.  
– _Как_ за свое, – уточняет он, но Тони мгновенно подбирается от его тона. Как и Наташа.  
– И почему мне кажется, – спрашивает она, повернувшись к Тору, – что на этот раз из вас двоих темнишь именно ты?  
Глаза Локи радостно вспыхивают.  
– Танос ищет Камни Бесконечности, – выпаливает он прежде, чем Тор успевает открыть рот. – Те, что разбросаны по мирам в разных концах вселенной, но раз за разом являли свою силу здесь, хотя ни один из них не предназначен для рук смертных. Танос идет за ними.  
Тони думает о Вижне с золотистым кристаллом во лбу. О катастрофе в Гринвиче в ноябре две тысячи тринадцатого. О тессеракте. И сверлит Локи взглядом, пока тот не опускает голову жестом шутовского смирения.  
– И если он их найдет?..  
Локи пожимает плечами, явно довольный собой и произведенным эффектом.  
– Он безумен. Кто знает, что произойдет, когда он станет непобедим.  
– И как же вы собираетесь его остановить? – наседает Наташа на Тора. – Мы не отказываемся драться, но общего сбора не будет. Большинству Мстителей опасно показываться на людях, не то что применять силу. А ты говоришь, на нас идет сама смерть. Так каков план?  
Отведя взгляд от шакальей физиономии Локи, Тони пялится на Барнса, а тот в ответ – на него, и вместо того чтобы раздражать, это успокаивает. По крайней мере, Барнс сейчас растерян гораздо сильнее.  
– Его остановит сама жизнь, – ровно гудит Тор.

Объяснить толком он уже ничего не успевает. Барнс и Наташа почти синхронно вскидывают головы на короткое предупреждение ПЯТНИЦЫ – и, когда самолет снижается и исчезает под выступающим над водой балконом, скрываясь в подземном ангаре, Тони уже предвкушает, с каким лицом Стив будет слушать историю о Безумном Титане.  
Роджерс и – ну кто бы сомневался – Уилсон пересекают террасу быстро, двигаются шаг в шаг, озираясь, как на вражеской территории. Крылышек на Уилсоне нет, но он вооружен: из-за щита в руках Стива щерятся два полуавтомата. Тони чувствует секундный укол обиды – и забывает о ней, когда до него доходит: _щит_.  
Матово-черный, поглощающий свет многочисленных ярких ламп, в пространстве он кажется круглой дырой вникуда. И Стив держит его поднятым, прикрывая себя и Уилсона, когда они сбавляют шаг и двери, ведущие на террасу, открываются, впуская их в дом.  
– Приветствую вас, друзья мои! – восклицает Тор.  
Ствол в дернувшейся руке Уилсона долю секунды смотрит прямо на Тони, и Барнс выскакивает вперед, оттесняя. Черт бы его побрал, закрывая Тони остатком левого плеча. Краска приливает к лицу, и Тони тоже делает шаг, отталкивая Барнса и встречаясь взглядами со Стивом.  
Не хочется ему больше встречаться с таким взглядом.  
– Кэп, это не то, о чем ты подумал. Кажется, так говорят, когда на самом деле все наоборот, но в нашем случае действительно не то. Короче, не делай того, о чем будешь жалеть.  
– Ребята, – окликает Наташа, – все нормально.  
Удивленно пялясь то на Тора, то на Барнса, то на нее, Стив медленно опускает занесенный для броска черный щит, а Уилсон – пистолеты. Позади тихонько, но раздражающе веселится Локи, и Тор одергивает его. Барнс хмурится.   
– Бак, – зовет вдруг Стив странным голосом, и, взглянув на него, Тони замечает, как тот принюхивается, замечает влажный блеск в глазах. Это что, слезы? – Это же пастуший пирог? Это же _твой_ пастуший пирог, Баки…  
Барнс улыбается, смущенно и не размыкая губ, и Тони наклоняет голову к плечу, понимая, что все объяснения, обвинения и оправдания придется отложить хотя бы минут на пятнадцать.  
– В духовке, – делится он секретом, – еще осталось.

12\. (Баки)

– Друзья мои, – изрекает Тор, – в помощь смертным мы привели Ёрмунганда.  
Стив выслушивает это – еще многое – на удивление спокойно. Впрочем, Стив жив на два года дольше, чем Баки. Может, это побочный эффект.  
В лишенной всяких опознавательных элементов черной форме он кажется строже и старше, чем Баки помнит по прошлому веку и даже по прошлой встрече. Это непривычно; затвердевшие, острые черты делают родное лицо тревожно чужим. Только когда взгляд касается Старка или самого Баки, в глазах проскальзывает ненадолго что-то детское, беззащитно-недоуменное, отзываясь в сердце Баки слишком знакомым порывом: оказаться рядом. Прикрыть, оградить, заступиться...  
Проснуться. Привычные границы мира исчезают, растворяются в недостижимом далеке – стоило только подумать, что его нечем удивить. Реальность давит: слишком огромная, чтобы ее осознать. Под теплым взглядом Стива и острым, колючим – Старка он пытается не выдать того, насколько сбит с толку. В конце концов и он сумеет ничему не удивляться. Он надеется на это.  
– Тебе это не кажется диким, – замечает он, проследив взгляд Стива за окно.  
Там, в вышине, за плотной пеленой туч клубится и перекатывается нечто необъятное, необозримое: от зенита до самого водного горизонта скользит, вздрагивает, дышит чудовищная жизнь. Если смотреть слишком долго и пристально, пытаясь нащупать хоть какие-то границы, – голова нехорошо тяжелеет.  
– Самое дикое во всем этом… – Стив бросает быстрый взгляд через плечо, на Старка; осекается и молчит с минуту. Баки хмыкает было, но тут Стив продолжает совсем неожиданно: – Господи, Бак, я так надеялся успеть. Надеялся, что вытащу тебя и ничего не произойдет. Что обойдется без…  
– Злобных пришельцев и богов-перебежчиков? – спрашивает Баки, покосившись на асов. – Меня уже просветили.  
– Прости. Тебя нельзя было в это втягивать.  
– Я был втянут с самого начала. Ты же понимаешь, чего добивается Росс и к чему может прибегнуть. Богам до этого дела нет, но на земле оставаться не им, а людям. И когда все кончится, нам при любом раскладе придется расхлебывать то, с чем мы останемся.  
Покачав головой, Стив осторожно касается его плеча, накрытой повязкой культи.  
– Кое-что я и с одной могу, – говорит Баки грубее, чем хотел.  
Стив сжимает губы, упрямо и виновато одновременно:  
– У тебя была не одна причина уйти с линии огня.   
И Баки примерно представляет себе, что он хочет сказать, но от этого не легче.   
Он сам настоял тогда на криокамере, верно – но с тех пор обстоятельства изменились, и, слушая Стива, он остро и обидно чувствует себя бесполезным. Чувствовать себя запачканным, отравленным, опасным, быть бомбой, детонатор от которой ходил по рукам, было хуже во много раз. И теперь, когда он уже не сможет ударить в спину своим, ему нестерпимо хочется _пригодиться_. Никогда прежде ему не приходилось отсиживаться в тылу, когда он мог быть рядом...  
Он ищет глазами Романофф, но та шепчется о чем-то с Сэмом, голова к голове, не глядя по сторонам. Вместо этого на них со Стивом то и дело косится Старк, которого Локи пытается подколоть чем-то, чего Баки расслышать не может.  
– А я рад, что Старк выкрал камеру, – говорит он, и это не должно звучать с таким вызовом. Взгляд Стива становится труднее встретить. – Рад, что я здесь.  
– Я тоже рад, Бак, – выдыхает Стив шепотом. Глаза у него поблескивают. – Что ты цел и в порядке. Что хотя бы ему удалось переубедить тебя. Но я не хочу больше никого терять. И, – он опускает голову, – не ждал от него… Такого.   
– А чего ждал?  
Стив молчит еще с полминуты. Слышно, как включается кофемашина.  
– Времени, – говорит Стив, хотя с языка у него явно просится совсем другое. – Возможности поговорить по-человечески.  
– Поговори сейчас. Моя очередь, похоже, еще не подошла, но ты-то знаешь, чего он от тебя ждет.  
– Баки...  
– Стив, он вытащил меня. Неважно, что им двигало, он решился. После всего, что я сделал… – Баки вздыхает. – Помнишь, ты сказал, он не остановится, пока не убьет меня? Он остановился. Он спас меня, хотя мог оставить все как есть. Или просто сбросить криобокс в океан, или…  
На Стива становится больно смотреть, и Баки прикусывает язык, как всегда зная, что за мысли вертятся в этой тяжелой голове. Он хватает Стива за руку.  
– Даже не думай, – велит он. – Не смей. Ты сделал все, что мог, и даже больше. Прости, что бросил тебя с этим одного. И здорово, что ты все-таки не один.  
Вместо ответа Стив дергает его к себе, стискивает, обнимая – дыхание перехватывает, и прежде чем обнять в ответ, Баки на секунду теряется в пространстве, в себе, оказываясь как будто в двух местах, в двух временах разом.  
Стив обнимает его – больше полусотни лет назад, и все еще почти хорошо. Стив прижимает его к себе – сейчас, жестко и отчаянно, вцепившись точно в попытке удержаться на плаву в бурной воде; черная ткань тонкой брони впивается в плечи, колет подбородок, и остается только держать его, дышать осторожно, гладить по волосам.  
– Все прошло, брат, – шепчет Баки. – Все уже почти закончилось.

Они больше не напоминают друг другу о том, что все еще только начинается. Об этом свидетельствует включенный телевизор. Разные каналы, точно перекликаясь друг с другом, тасуют в эфире одни и те же кадры, одни и те же фразы: вопросы, лозунги, смесь страха, удивления и негодования. В небе свиваются чешуйчатые кольца облаков: вертолеты поднимаются не слишком высоко, но с воздуха видны тусклые металлические отблески, слышен змеиный шорох. Что происходит, звучит в каждом втором прямом включении. Что должно произойти. Официально СМИ призывают к спокойствию, но сотни очевидцев заметили Тора, спускающегося с небес, а следом пришло Это. Прибыл ли Тор для защиты, или это вторжение? И, каков бы ни был ответ, – где он сейчас?  
Кое-где назревает паника. Люди либо не выходят из домов – либо наоборот, выходят…   
Тор с беспокойством поглядывает на экран, когда в очередной раз кто-то задается вопросом, куда он направился.   
“Где Мстители, которые должны нас защищать, а сами попрятались с глаз?” – спрашивает с экрана какая-то женщина.  
“Почему ничего не слышно от тех, кто подписывал то соглашение с ООН? – вторит ей мужчина на другом канале. – Или это их рук дело?”  
“Кто знает, куда пропал Тони Старк, который уже несколько недель не появляется на публике, и в чем причина этой внезапной скрытности? Пресс-служба “Старк Индастриз” не отвечает на прямые вопросы, не говоря уже о просьбах личного интервью. Что это: свидетельство подготовки к новым боям, которым предстоит развернуться на улицах, или просто попытка унести ноги?”  
Старк морщится, как от зубной боли.  
– Выруби к черту, – приказывает он со злостью, и ПЯТНИЦА повинуется.  
– Но что-то в этом есть, – задумчиво произносит Романофф. – Взгляни, что происходит, а ведь мы еще даже не вмешались.  
– Это все равно поставят в вину нам, – говорит Стив ровным тоном. – Всем: и легальным, и нет. Чем дольше мы бездействуем, тем больше будут разрушения.  
Романофф смотрит на него почти виновато.  
– Людей нужно успокоить, Тони. Иначе нас распнут, неважно, поможем мы или нет.  
Старк бросает на нее острый взгляд.  
– Предупредить Землю о пришествии Таноса должны ее герои, – говорит Тор. – Оттого я и искал вас. Выходит, теперь мне нужен Росс?  
– Нам нужна огласка, – никому не отвечая, произносит Старк. – Но не нужна паника. Фокус в том, как это устроить. Если бы не это, – он машет в сторону окна, – можно было бы инициировать собрание комиссии ООН и устроить тебе публичное выступление, но пока они расшевелятся, будет поздно, да и оратор из тебя...  
Тор поднимает брови.  
– А отчего ты не желаешь сам передать комиссии мою весть? Ведь Соглашение скреплено твоей рукой.  
– Желаю! – раздраженно отзывается Старк, трет пальцами висок и снова бросает на Баки странный быстрый взгляд. – Желаю. И чем раньше мы начнем, тем лучше. Я буду в кабинете.  
И он быстрым шагом идет к лестнице.  
Сэм и Романофф, переглянувшись, синхронно достают телефоны.  
– Ну, вот смертные и вспомнили о том, что смертны, – мурлычет Локи, разливая по стаканам темно-медовый виски из бара Старка и принюхиваясь. – И заметались в страхе, хотя должны быть благодарны асам за защиту.  
Он не похож на бога. Он похож на человека, похожего на шакала. Разлитая в воздухе общая неприязнь к нему настолько густа и однородна, что Баки невольно впитывает ее, заражаясь, хотя все в нем противится этому. Они не знакомы. Баки как никто знает, что такое раскаяние. Что бы ни было там в две тысячи двенадцатом, сейчас Локи пришел помочь... Но его приближение все равно вызывает озноб и желание отодвинуться.  
– Они не в курсе, что должны благодарить тебя, – негромко говорит Баки. – И, если мы не хотим, чтобы мир окончательно свихнулся, лучше бы им и дальше не знать об этом.  
Локи смотрит на него с интересом.  
– Но разве неизвестность – не самое страшное для вашего племени?  
– Не всегда, – отвечает Баки. – Счастье в неведении, слышал? Выход легче искать, если не знаешь, что его нет.  
Локи смеется, весело и от души.  
– Так занятно, – говорит он, – слушать, как судит о людях тот, кто только недавно стал человеком снова. О да, – мурлычет он, глядя в вытянувшееся лицо Баки, – нет способа обмануть бога обмана, смертный. Я вижу тебя насквозь. Солдат на ниточках, сломанная игрушка, которую пытаются починить, а ради чего? Еще пары секунд вашей ничтожной жизни?  
– В прошлый раз тебе вроде дали понять, на что люди способны ради своей ничтожной жизни, – бормочет Баки. – Чему ты теперь-то удивляешься?  
– Люди ограничены! Тупы, заносчивы, лживы! Но главное – уязвимы, – Локи быстро, диковато улыбается, шагая навстречу. – В этом ваше счастье, ваша беда и ваша прелесть, поэтому мой брат так с вами носится. Ему под силу сровнять этот дом с землей одним ударом. Он носит молнию в кулаке. Стоит ему сжать пальцы, и камень крошится в пыль… – тонкие белые ладони танцуют в воздухе у самого лица, холодный палец касается подбородка. Сделав над собой усилие, Баки не пятится. – Его притягивают хрупкие вещи. Те, которых достаточно коснуться, чтобы сломать.  
Тычок твердого пальца похож на удар пули сквозь бронежилет. Ребра отзываются стоном, а точка в центре солнечного сплетения наливается мгновенной тупой болью. Баки все-таки делает шаг назад; потом выравнивается и заставляет себя остаться на ногах, хотя колени у него дрожат.  
Он не замечает дрожи, почти потерявшись в других, слишком знакомых ощущениях. Ледяная пуля скользит сквозь него, обжигая нутро, посылая холодные волны быстрее тока крови: в мигом потяжелевшие руки и ноги, в опустевшую голову. Он падает внутрь себя: снова, только в этот раз без произнесенного вслух кода. Вместо слов только холод: пронизывающий, нездешний.  
“Мне так просто в голову не влезешь, даже бог однажды пытался…” – приходит на память само собой.   
Это его и спасает. Озноб заставляет передернуться всем телом – и пустота исчезает. Боль рассеивается, отдается в затылке затихающим предупреждением, и через секунду ее уже нет.  
Озадаченное лицо Локи говорит ему больше, чем все эти манипуляции. Баки хмыкает.  
– Меня как-то уже ломали, – делится он. – Мне не понравилось.

Когда рядом вдруг появляется Старк, Баки радуется ему куда больше, чем можно было бы подумать. Оставаться с Локи ему не хочется. Выражение лица Старка, однако, успевает его встревожить.   
– Барнс, – зовет тот, ни на кого больше не глядя. – На пару слов.  
Баки кивает:  
– Хоть на все десять.  
Он направляется было к кофемашине, но Старк идет дальше: через холл и к лестнице, ведущей наверх, на жилой этаж.  
– Что-то решилось? – спрашивает Баки, оглядываясь на оставшихся в гостиной. – Ты связался с кем-нибудь?  
– Хочу показать тебе кое-что, – следует вместо ответа. – Вдруг оценишь.  
Он пропускает Баки вперед и закрывает за ними дверь кабинета, и Баки приходит в замешательство.  
– Или ты что-то нашел? – предполагает он. – Старк?  
Тот неопределенно мотает головой.  
– Было время, довольно долгое, – говорит он, не глядя на Баки, принимаясь возиться с чем-то на столе, где накануне высилась груда металлических деталей. Сейчас над столом нависает, опустившись с потолка, неподвижный манипулятор, от вида которого у Баки по спине бегут мурашки. – После Афганистана. Когда я вернулся и узнал, что покушение работа моего опекуна, я думал, что и история с родителями его рук дело. Он долго и успешно снимал сливки с их… – он все-таки бросает на Баки быстрый нервный взгляд, моргает. – Ты понял. Авария была ему на руку. Все так гладко складывалось, одно к одному.   
– То, что ты поднял тему, – осторожно начинает Баки, – значит, что…  
– Я не знаю, что это значит, – обрывает его Старк. – Кто меня дергает за язык, когда ты рядом… – и тихо признается: – Я ни с кем не говорил об этом, не мог. А с тобой могу. Это паршиво, но с тобой я в самом деле могу говорить.  
– Тогда говори, – кивает Баки.   
Он все еще не вполне понимает, зачем Старк позвал его сюда. Вряд ли ему вдруг пришло в голову поковырять старую рану.  
Еще какое-то время Старк копается на столе, а потом, махнув рукой, произносит в потолок:  
– Проект “Скайуокер”. ПЯТНИЦА, очнись, у нас цейтнот.  
И над столом взмывает голубовато светящееся трехмерное изображение. Сочленения суставов, шарниры и пластины, тугие переплетенные жилы проводов, каждое крепление, каждый изгиб отчетливо видны на скрупулезно прорисованном в пространстве чертеже.  
Это рука. У Баки вырывается ругательство.  
– Если не хочешь, можем с этим повременить, но…  
– Нет, – быстро произносит Баки, раздираемый смущением, благодарностью и безуспешными попытками подобрать подходящие слова, чтобы это выразить. Чтобы Старк не думал, будто Баки хоть что-то воспримет как должное. – Нет. Просто… Когда ты успел?  
К манипулятору над столом, вдруг пришедшему в движение, присоединяется еще один. И еще.  
– У меня было полно времени, – признается Старк, с беспокойством поглядывая на Баки. – Собственно, я с нее и начал. После того, как мы разошлись с вечеринки в ракетной шахте. Поначалу дело шло туговато, но когда прибыла твоя инструкция, стало повеселее. Не смотри на меня так, меня хлебом не корми, дай собрать что-нибудь зловещее… Черт возьми. Садись пока, это займет минут десять. Нас даже хватиться не успеют.  
Под повязкой поднимается фантомный зуд. Баки тянет было к плечу правую руку; его передергивает, и он опускается на свободный стул чуть в стороне, глядя, как “пальцы” манипуляторов снуют над столом, подцепляя, поднимая объемный паззл. Баки моргает. Удивительно, что накануне он принял это за фрагменты брони; не узнал. Не понял, что это и зачем. Рука. Почти такая же, как была – но совсем другая. Узкие, тонкие чешуйки гибкого корпуса, прилегающие друг к другу плотно, как гладкий монолит. Все иначе: ни сполохов холодного электрического кошмара, ни боли в плече, от которой он уже отвык, а теперь ждет и не может дождаться, хотя понимает: раз Старк позвал его, раз так торопится, значит, есть причина. С кем бы он ни связался, до кого бы ни дозвонился, разговор его не особенно обнадежил.  
Баки ищет глазами фиксаторы на подлокотниках стула, но их нет. Старк не собирается его привязывать; это только добавляет решимости вытерпеть все.  
– Я успокоился на этом, – говорит Старк чуть тише, и Баки не сразу понимает, что тот вернулся к прежней теме. Он не знает, куда смотреть: в глаза ли, на стол, на котором слишком хорошо опознаются очертания бионической конечности. – С Обадайи уже не спросишь, да и черт с ним. Никто не мог сказать, почему именно они тогда не доехали до аэропорта – хотя намеков я наслушался. Не знаю, что мне мешало сложить два и два, когда Ванко сулил мне сдохнуть, как мой отец…  
Тусклый, чуть желтоватый металл кажется почти игрушечно-легким на вид. Отсутствие привычной красной кляксы, пятиконечной звезды, только усиливает впечатление: на металле нет ничего, ни рисунка, ни клейма, ни царапинки. Когда кисть поворачивается, раскрываясь, по узким пластинам прокатываются одна за другой несколько волн, на долю секунды обнажая переплетения заизолированных проводов, змеящихся по скелетообразному остову.  
– Вот и она, – Старк обводит стол жестом фокусника. – Примеришь?  
Баки смотрит то на него, то на руку.  
– Но почему?  
– Потому что сплав золота и титана это оптимальное соотношение прочности и массы, – отвечает Старк, рассеянно постукивая отверткой по запястью. – Как у моих костюмов. Вибраниум в дефиците, не обессудь, да и все равно это пробный шар. Не могу смотреть, как ты возишься одной рукой там, где и ребенок управится. Обкатаешь, будем думать, что делать дальше.  
– Старк, я серьезно. Зачем ты это делаешь? – спрашивает Баки.  
Отвыкшая от равновесия спина уже ноет в предвкушении. В голове шумит. Старк молчит с полминуты, потом бросает на Баки еще один странный взгляд и ненатурально улыбается, показывая зубы.  
– И я серьезно. Две руки всегда лучше, чем одна, будешь спорить?  
Баки смотрит на него испытующе, но не добивается больше никаких объяснений. Потом до него, кажется, доходит, и он решительно тянет с плеча повязку.  
Ощущение беспомощности. Все эти механические барьеры, пуленепробиваемые стекла, заслон за заслоном вокруг дома и его обитателей, бесчисленные меры внутренней безопасности, пустые доспехи в каждом углу – все умещается в одном взгляде. Баки не может сказать с уверенностью, от чего именно Старк защищается с таким упорством, только ли дело в инопланетных нашествиях и террористических атаках. Или в том, что однажды натворил сам Баки. Но, видимо, стремление вооружиться достигло крайней точки, если Старк решил _вооружить_.  
– Посмотри, – тихо просит он, обнажая тщательно зашлифованный обломок. – Сможешь разобраться с креплением?  
– Смогу. ПЯТНИЦА, видишь это?  
Баки заранее сжимает зубы, зная, что ничего нового не случится, но готовясь к боли по намертво въевшейся привычке.  
Боли по-прежнему нет. Только когда Старк наклоняется, рассматривая замкнутые контакты, зуд поднимается в мозгу. Что-то настойчиво бьется там, пытаясь выбраться вовне: что-то, и в самом деле отдаленно похожее на боль.  
– А что рядом с Говардом делал Ванко?  
– Что?.. – Старк вскидывает на него непонимающий взгляд.  
– Ванко. Романофф мне о нем напомнила.  
Старк пожимает плечами.  
– И Ванко, и Пим, и отец работали над идеей суперсолдата, каждый по-своему. Пим был эффективнее, Ванко – эффектнее, но за неимением возможности воссоздать сыворотку Говарда увлек именно он. В Союзе за ним следили, поделись он чем-то стоящим – тут же превратился бы в национального врага. Попытки окончательно перетащить его в Штаты провалились, скорее всего, потому что помимо официальных властей с обеих сторон подключилась ГИДРА. Вряд ли ей было выгодно окончание Холодной войны – так что совместный технологический прорыв оказался бы совсем некстати. Говард подставился, выказав заинтересованность: Ванко спешно вернули домой, а Пим решил, что Говард сдал его Советам, чтобы присвоить его изобретения. Слово за слово, и в конце концов Пима со скандалом вышибли из “Старк Индастриз”. И остался, – цедит он снова все то же имя, – Обадайя.   
Голова кружится. Баки не встряхивается, пытаясь проморгаться: перед глазами пляшут белые вспышки. Он сидит прямо и неподвижно, слыша, как возится тонкий щуп в глубине искусственного плеча. Это не больно. Не...  
– Для восстановления нужной формулы требовалась кровь носителя – моя или Стива – и хотя бы наметки опытов сороковых. Но Стив был похоронен во льдах, а я… – Баки осекается, и осторожное царапанье щупа затихает.   
– Вот почему он тебя узнал, – голос Старка садится до полушепота, и по спине Баки ползет холодок. – Он не просто догадывался. Он был уверен, что ты жив.  
Этот вывод кажется нелепым – неполным, как решенное в уме уравнение. Но Баки ловит взгляд Старка, цепляется мыслью за мысль, пытаясь угнаться за стремительными рассуждениями, и в конце концов у него получается. Кажется.  
Старк трет лицо.  
– Отец доверился не тому человеку. Ванко рассказал ему что-то о разработках, которые велись в Союзе. Не энергетика, а нечто иное.  
– Сыворотка?  
Старк кивает.  
– Я думал, он синтезировал ее сам, но как? Результаты экспериментов Эрскина погибли вместе с ним, да и Зола официально был уже двадцать лет как в могиле. Вряд ли он мог поделиться соображениями.  
– Думаешь, Ванко написал для него формулу?  
– Я думаю, Ванко видел результат, – чеканит Старк. – Потому что занимался этим еще на родине: до того, как познакомился с Говардом.  
Зуд в голове усиливается. Нет никаких образов, звуков, ощущений – память прячет их от Баки, но главное до него доходит, и он сдавленно матерится.  
Старк резко кивает.  
– Он видел, как действует состав, которым тебя накачали. Капитан Америка, может, уже и не был на слуху, но помнить о нем помнили, в том числе и Советы. Ванко вынес кое-что из лабораторий, может, для подстраховки, может, чтобы набить себе цену – достаточно было небольшого образца крови. А если уж он провел параллели, то отец тем более не мог не провести. Кровь Роджерса была изучена еще в войну, представляю, каково ему было, когда до него дошло, что это другой образец. Черт возьми, естественно, как только он выделил состав и понял, с чем имеет дело, он рванул в Пентагон!  
– Но за ним к тому времени тоже следили, – заканчивает за него Баки. – Он мог раскрыть ГИДРУ уже тогда: просто показав все, что получил и узнал. Ему не собирались этого позволять.  
Старк опускает голову. Глаза у него горят устало и зло.  
– Так что до места он так и не доехал. А ГИДРА получила бонус в виде чистой сыворотки, выделенной в самой совершенной лаборатории на тот момент. Удобно.  
Когда подает голос невозмутимая ПЯТНИЦА, они оба подскакивают.  
– Калибровка завершена, мистер Старк.


	5. Никогда больше

13\. (Тони)

Склонившись над подставленным плечом, Тони уходит мыслями в переплетение замкнутых контактов, в сопоставление старой схемы с тем, что оставили по себе вакандские мастера: сотни синтетических нервных окончаний, собранных в пучки-соцветия, сомкнутых, и каждое только и ждет, когда встанет на место новый протез. Это захватывает. Это на порядок сложнее, чем экзоскелет Роуди. Это может стать следующим шагом для Роуди, Тони отчасти потому и взялся поначалу за дело… И нет, он вовсе не собирается считать это экспериментом, но все равно чувствует себя как на первом экзамене по любимому предмету. Все будет в порядке. Все должно быть в порядке.  
Сосредоточенная, тонкая работа позволяет на время прервать разговор, о начале которого Тони уже сожалеет. Он не может совладать с собой и промолчать, когда Барнс рядом, когда его лицо так близко. Чем дальше, тем слабее внутри безысходная злость, уже стоившая Тони так много. И тем труднее ему опознать то, что именно он чувствует теперь, глядя на это лицо. Прикасаясь к этому телу. Сознательно примиряя себя с тем, что перед ним и оружие, убившее его родителей, и человек, который оружием уже не является. Тони мог бы утешиться мыслью, что оружие он уничтожил сам: это случилось утром, когда Барнс прошел по цепочке кодов и остался человеком. Этот человек… нравится Тони, действительно нравится, тревожно сильнее, чем должен, учитывая обстоятельства. Может, все дело в освобождении. В том, как осязаемо слетела державшая его цепь. И как хорошо было Тони оттого, что он приложил к этому руку, получив шанс почувствовать новизну чужой свободы, как свою. Это захватило его, сближая их с Барнсом больше, чем могло бы что угодно иное.  
Об этом так приятно было думать сразу после. А потом Тони зачем-то понадобилось вспомнить Обадайю – и за одним воспоминанием потянулись другие, как вереница связанных между собой утопленников.  
Тони дергает плечом, сбрасывая наваждение. Все куда проще, чем можно додуматься, громоздя одно на другое темные воспоминания и незавершенные дела. Ему бы поучиться у Роджерса, для которого всегда все просто. Свой-чужой. Как бы хреново тот ни разбирался в людях, это правило его спасает, куда ни посмотри.  
Знать бы, что спасет теперь их всех.  
Барнс хранит идеальную неподвижность; поэтому Тони отнюдь не сразу замечает, как у него с лица пропадают краски, а из глаз – осмысленное выражение. И, подняв на секунду взгляд, по-настоящему пугается, прежде чем соображает, в чем дело.  
– Твою мать, – вырывается у него. – Барнс, эй, ты со мной? ПЯТНИЦА, показатели!  
Как он не сообразил раньше, надо же было забыть об этом, забыть, что ничего у него не бывает просто, а с Барнсом быть _просто_ и вовсе не может…  
Но ему и в голову не пришло предложить Барнсу лечь, пристегнуться, уколоться чем-нибудь. _Как делали там_. Впрочем, это не вопрос сопереживания: Тони предложил бы все равно, соображай он чуть лучше, не будь пары часов случайно урванного сна безнадежно мало после нескольких почти бессонных суток. И тогда… Черт знает, какой была бы реакция. То, что Барнс послушно пришел, согласился на предложение и не задавал глупых вопросов, Тони принял как должное – и зря. Он не учел, что Барнс не жалуется. Особенно, когда стоило бы. Хочется взять его за воротник и встряхнуть как следует. Почему никто не рассказывал Тони, как чертовски сложно бывает с людьми, которые считают нужным молчать и терпеть, когда им полагается орать и звать на помощь?  
– Все нормально, – сипло выдыхает Барнс. – Коротнуло чуть-чуть. Не останавливайся.  
Тони сжимает зубы. Пожалуй, кое-кто из его знакомых много чего мог бы порассказать о подобных сложностях, но он едва ли стал бы слушать.

Обещанные десять минут растягиваются на двадцать, но к тому времени, когда в кабинет вламываются разом Роджерс, Уилсон и Наташа, Барнс уже осторожно шевелит металлическими пальцами, а лицо его возвращает человеческое выражение. Роджерс останавливается на пороге.  
– Смотри-ка, Кэп, – устало скалится Тони. – Я же говорил. Как новенький. Барнс, лови.  
Отвертку тот рефлекторно ловит на лету, но в металлическом хвате она трещит и рассыпается.  
– Ну, – говорит Уилсон, – играть на пианино, похоже, пока рановато. Но ты же не собираешься играть ею на пианино?  
Барнс, все еще бледный, негромко смеется.  
Втроем с Уилсоном и Наташей они удивительно синхронно выскальзывают за дверь, и в кабинете парадоксальным образом становится теснее, стоит Тони остаться со Стивом один на один.  
Он не понимает, чего ждет. Роджерс не уходит: так и мнется в шаге от двери, вид у него одновременно решительный и смущенный, и, кажется, все-таки назревает Серьезный Разговор. Черт подери. Тони так устал их откладывать.  
– Спасибо, Тони.  
Тони моргает.  
– Что?  
– Добравшись до криокамеры, ты мог сделать все что угодно, – говорит Стив, сухо сглотнув. – А ты спас его. После всего. Не представляю, чего тебе это стоило.  
– Ну, он не так уж и плох, когда не пытается поубивать всех, до кого дотянется. И он в курсе, кто такие Марк Цукерберг, Стивен Кинг и Бейонсе. Это еще сто очков в его пользу.  
Стив смотрит на него, все еще недоверчиво хмурясь, но в глазах появляется что-то новое.  
– Так вы… правда поладили?  
Тони опускает голову. Под взглядом Стива невероятно сложно продолжать отшучиваться, отражать разбивающие броню слова.   
– Я вообще стараюсь ладить, ты не заметил? Со всем, что имею неосторожность починить.  
– Он не машина.  
Тони дергается. Проклятье, конечно, нет. Сможет ли он хоть когда-нибудь объяснить это? Тони Старк замечает не только машины.  
– Да, и это не единственный его недостаток. Он невыносимый зануда. Почти как ты. Почти – потому что знает, когда _правда_ лучше заткнуться. И рука, конечно, само совершенство, но она у него моя. Так что, если тебя это успокоит, я продался за блинчики.  
Какое-то время оба молчат, но это уже не прежнее тревожное молчание.  
– Ник Фьюри, – говорит Стив, – как-то раз достал меня до чертиков. Фрагментация информации – разумеется, в наших же интересах. Он очень любит разбрасывать кусочки паззла по разным углам. Но однажды мы чуть не запороли задание, потому что, как выяснилось, одним составом в одной точке выполняли разные приказы. Мы с ним повздорили. Как же меня взбесило это. Я думал: что он скроет в следующий раз, о чем умолчит в очередных интересах, о которых ни я, ни команда понятия не имеем… – он вздыхает. – А сам повел себя так же. Прости, Тони. Я видел и слышал достаточно, чтобы сделать выводы, но рассказать не мог никому.  
– Меня это касалось напрямую, – напоминает Тони. – Узнай я от тебя то, что знаю сейчас, Роджерс, обойдись ты без своих маленьких секретов и благих намерений, мы придумали бы что-нибудь. Не спорю, я психанул бы в любом случае, но кто бы не психанул? Ты мог быть честен со мной. Разве шанс не стоил того?  
Стив сжимает губы так, что они белеют.  
– Я не делился ни с кем, – повторяет он, глядя в упор и даже не моргая. – И очень об этом сожалею.  
Тони скорее чувствует движение, чем замечает его, но потом в коридоре раздается низкое механическое гудение, и оба поворачивают головы. Мимо приоткрытой двери кабинета ровным шагом проходит Барнс, ни на кого из них не глядя.  
Стив откашливается.  
– Ты с кем-то созванивался, или...  
– Нет, – встряхивается Тони, отрывая взгляд от узкого дверного проема. – Слегка отвлекся на другое, видишь ли. Но пора бы связаться.

В гостиной Тор, как видно, найдя в Уилсоне благодарного слушателя, еще вещает ему что-то в продолжение истории Таноса.  
– Это благородные воины, – повествует он, – чья доблесть заставила самый строгий суд простить им былые злодеяния. Правда, они взимают плату за свою помощь, но от лица Асгарда я уже пообещал им столько золота, сколько сможет унести на себе самый жадный из них. Дать эту клятву мне посоветовал брат, верно заметив, что самым алчным до денег является владеющий боевым искусством енот.  
Тони думает, что ослышался.  
Локи методично опустошает бар, Барнс и Наташа, сидя на диване каждый со своим кофе, встречают Тони и Стива одинаково беспокойными взглядами. С онемевшего телеэкрана смотрят сменяющие друг друга недовольные, испуганные лица. Все при деле.  
– А на ближних подступах к Земле в дело вступит Стивен Стрендж, – говорит Тор, и недодуманная мысль вылетает у Тони из головы.  
– Кто? – спрашивает он. – Стрендж?  
Тор величественно кивает.  
– Я свел с ним дружбу, когда гостил здесь в начале лета… не вполне по своей воле, но все пошло во благо. Это он помог мне спасти Локи.  
Локи фыркает.  
– Доктор Стрендж, – говорит Тони, чувствуя, как вот-вот зазвенит голос, – заносчивый хрен в халате, который отказал Роуди в помощи. Просто послал меня! Он же такой крутой, куда ему возиться с каким-то там паралитиком… – Стив подходит ближе. Это заставляет Тони взять себя в руки. – Он хирург. Был им, по крайней мере. Сейчас-то он причем?  
– Стивен Стрендж – Верховный чародей Земли и один из ее хранителей, – отвечает Тор. – Одолев в бою демона Дормамму и помешав ему поглотить мир, он поныне защищает Землю от враждебных ей повелителей магии.  
Локи молча и решительно опрокидывает в себя почти полстакана замечательного виски.

14\. (Баки)

Старк смотрит то на Локи, то на Тора, с лица которого медленно сходит благодушие.   
– Верховный чародей, значит. Так, может, он нас и от всего остального защитит? – осведомляется он, махнув рукой в сторону телевизора. – Заколдует кого надо, и дело с концом? Или ему недосуг, если это не пожирающий миры демон?  
Баки глядит на Романофф, но она только пожимает плечами. Повисает тишина. Кажется, вот-вот кто-нибудь вмешается, подаст голос, но все молчат. Даже Романофф и Сэм. Даже ухмыляющийся Локи, наблюдающий за ними, как за забавными зверушками. Никому не улыбается быть громоотводом, но еще одна гроза – это явно больше, чем они могут выдержать.  
– Старк, – окликает Баки, и тот дергается на голос. – Ты хотел...  
– Мистер Старк, – звучит почти одновременно с ним голос ПЯТНИЦЫ. – На линии полковник Роудс.

Низкий усталый голос Роудса по громкой связи они слушают молча, сидя как сидели. Баки поглядывает на Старка, но тот пока не выдает их ни тоном, ни единым словом.  
– Кое-что в прессу все-таки просочилось, Тони. Не уверен, что утечка не намеренная: несколько новостных агентств ссылаются на анонимные источники, но официально работу над актом о регистрации никто не комментирует, и в вечерних выпусках этого не будет. Все остается на уровне слухов, которыми пренебрегают крупные каналы, и отношение к данным соответствующее. А заявлений, похоже, не будет до последнего момента.  
– А в последний момент все окажется уже одобрено и подписано, – мрачно кивает Старк. – Как бы там ни было, возникла проблема поважнее. Как дела у Росса?  
– По моим данным, он в Вашингтоне, но я бы на твоем месте дома не сидел. Как только прибыл Тор, Росс кинулся искать его и, само собой, не нашел. Так что он инициировал созыв заседания комиссии ООН по нашим делам.  
Сэм кусает губы, поймав взгляд Баки.  
– Я не получал приглашения, – недовольно замечает Старк.  
– Видимо, оно где-то затерялось, друг, – хмыкает Роудс. – Так случается. И перед тобой обязательно извинятся. А пока времени в обрез, до начала тридцать шесть часов. И что за проблема?  
– Титан.  
– Тони, я не…  
– Безумный Титан, – уточняет Тор. – Это из-за него мы с Локи прибыли сюда. Высокое собрание только кстати: там мы расскажем, с чем пришли, и пусть смертные всех призывают на великую битву!  
Стив обводит гостиную взглядом.  
– Выходит, мы летим в Вену?  
Роудс кашляет.  
– Роджерс? Тони, там Стив с тобой? Что происходит?  
– Это _мы_ летим в Вену, – с нажимом говорит Старк, повернувшись к Стиву. – Я, Роуди, Тор и Локи. Вижн, если возьмет себя в руки. А ты, если помнишь, устроил массовый побег из тюрьмы и объявлен вне закона на территории большинства европейских стран, так что выбор у тебя небогатый: помогать из тени или уйти в сторону.  
– Но ты знаешь, что я этого не сделаю.  
Старк скрипит зубами.  
– Черт подери, Роджерс, они тоже это знают. Просто дай мне все утрясти. Не начинай.  
Взгляд Стива темнеет:  
– Как ты собираешься все утрясать? Как в прошлый раз?  
– Стив, – с укором произносит Романофф.  
– Нат, я не могу пустить все на самотек.  
– Но мне ты предложил то же самое, – напоминает Баки, не удержавшись.  
Роудс роняет что-то.  
– Тони, это что, Барнс? Наташа? О, Господи...  
– Это разные вещи, Бак.  
– Это одно и то же, Кэп, – говорит Старк. – Пойдем вместе – не будут слушать никого.  
И звучный голос Тора заставляет всех закрыть рты.  
– Они послушают. Друг мой Тони, ты забыл, что весть принес Асгард.  
– И что Асгард пришел с подмогой, – вставляет Локи.  
Тор посылает ему доброжелательный взгляд, и Локи отворачивается к окну.  
– Ваш внутренний раздор смутил меня. Я хотел, чтобы Капитан стал моим глашатаем и вестником битвы, ведь именно он вдохновлял Мстителей перед сражениями и вел за собой на врага, когда мы были едины. Но раз нам предстоит судилище, то держать речь должен я. Я сам поведаю смертным о пришествии Безумного Титана и о том, как вместе мы одолеем его и несметное войско, что мчится к Земле.  
Локи качает головой, почти вплотную приникнув к оконному стеклу.  
– Извини, но это дрянная идея, – говорит Роудс, и Баки вынужден с ним согласиться. – Ты еще даже не начал, а мне уже не по себе. Это как-то связано с тем, что творится в небе?  
– В небе, – поясняет Сэм, и Роудс бормочет себе под нос ругательство, – творится мировой змей из какой-то Эдды. Это он будет разбираться с Таносом, а нам останется только…  
– Армия, – заканчивает Романофф.  
– Воодушевляюще, – мрачно резюмирует Роудс. – Тони. Кто там у тебя еще?  
– Кажется, все уже высказались, – в тон ему отвечает Старк. – И нам действительно нужно там появиться, хотя бы дать знать, что дело не в нас... Но лучше, думаю, прилететь к открытию. Меньше шансов, что нас успеют сцапать, не дав даже поздороваться.  
– Значит, летим, – решительно кивает Стив. – Разделяться не будем, не та ситуация. Самолет Т’Чаллы вместит всех.  
– Но если из самолета Т’Чаллы выскочат парочка беглых героев, Капитан Америка и суперкиллер с полувековым стажем – без обид, Баки-Баки, – к нему возникнут ненужные вопросы, – замечает Старк. – Полетим на моем. Тем более, что разделяться, – он вздыхает и бросает быстрый взгляд на Стива, потом на Баки, – я и сам не хочу.

К вечеру небо выцветает, из густо-серого становясь грязновато-желтым; потом – зеленеет. Призрачный, болезненный цвет. Сквозь пелену туч, подсвеченных заходящим солнцем, заметны размытые сполохи-блики, непрестанное движение серо-зеленой массы. Огромная змея свивается кольцами вокруг Земли, и холодно поблескивает чешуя.  
Баки передергивает плечами. В последнюю ночь в доме Старка – и, возможно, последнюю спокойную ночь в человеческой постели на очень долгое время вперед – сон не идет к нему. В голове отдаются эхом бессмысленные коды, голос Старка, звонкие металлические щелчки нового протеза; усталое лицо Стива стоит перед глазами, но, когда Баки, наконец, отключается, ему снится Говард.  
Ему снится светловолосая женщина на переднем пассажирском сиденье. Такая мирная, испуганная, до последнего зовущая мужа на помощь. Образ бьет наотмашь – Баки вышвыривает из сна в реальность, и он захлебывается вдохом.  
Пусть он никого больше не убьет вот так, безвинно, беспричинно, но этот зарок не изменит и не отменит того, что он натворил. Старк спас его, помог ему, починил, и хорошо к нему относится, в самом деле хорошо; это удивительно. Это пугает. Потому что Баки приходится быть честным с собой: он слишком ясно понимает, что чувствует. Но даже подпуская так близко, даже перестав ненавидеть, Старк никогда не сможет принять его, сколько бы милосердия в нем ни было. Такое простить невозможно. И это значит, что Баки больше не посмеет заговорить с ним о прощении.  
Через окно, которое он открывает в попытке отдышаться и спастись от фантомного запаха дыма, в спальню ползет влажный холод. Океан шумит, но ветер гуляет внизу, над самой водой. Воздух кажется мутным от промозглой взвеси: ни дождь, ни туман. Баки чертыхается в окно – голос хрипит.  
Пытаться уснуть снова – бессмысленно. Он спускается на первый этаж: мимо гостевой спальни, где, едва завидев кровать, свалился с ног Стив. За одной из дверей слышен негромкий, низкий, как далекий гром, храп Тора. В доме темно – только когда он проходит мимо гостиной, сквозь ее панорамные окна тусклой зеленью светится жуткое ночное небо.  
В кухне тоже нет света – и поэтому Баки не сразу замечает, что в углу на барном стуле сидит, нахохлившись, Сэм.  
Появление Баки он приветствует большим глотком из объемистой кружки.  
– Чай, – поясняет он.  
– А я думал, все спят.  
– Я тоже. Все еще надеюсь уснуть, хотя, видимо, не светит.  
– Здесь трудно заснуть первое время, – кивает Баки и проходит к холодильнику за остатками общего ужина.  
Спиной он чувствует взгляд Сэма: внимательный и теплый.  
– Как ты, Большой Б? – спрашивает тот.  
Баки пожимает плечами. В голове еще звучит, перекрывая все остальные, слабый голос Марии Старк.  
– Все путем, – говорит он.  
Сэм смотрит, как Баки возится с едой – наконец-то двумя руками. К левой так легко приноровиться заново, словно она была с ним всегда. Словно это она...  
В плече что-то мелко, как от нервного тика, подрагивает, отзываясь на беспорядочные сигналы усталого мозга, на беспокойный зуд в живом теле. Баки с преувеличенной аккуратностью выкладывает еду на стол. Ему хочется разбить что-нибудь.  
– Хотя черт с тобой, хорохориться у тебя выходит лучше, чем откровенничать.  
Баки невольно улыбается.  
– Спасибо, Сэм.  
Тот только салютует ему чашкой.   
– Все правда в порядке, – повторяет Баки. – Этой дряни во мне больше нет. Старк помог. Бояться больше нечего…  
– Но?  
Баки сжимает зубы.  
– Думаешь, мы делаем глупость? Собираясь появиться в Вене вместе, в открытую... После всего. Думаешь, нам придется сдаться? С Романофф вы именно об этом шептались?  
– Глупостью было даже просто собраться, – говорит Сэм, помолчав. – Нат права, нельзя надеяться, что нашествие Таноса спишет все, из-за чего команда распалась. И да, глупее некуда – в полном составе явиться на заседание и ждать, что нам поверят. Ты своим появлением подставишь и Стива, и Тони. Стив дискредитирует Т’Чаллу, Тони и Наташу. Она тоже едва ли будет желанным гостем после того, как упустила вас в Лейпциге, не говоря уже обо мне. Тор… – он вздыхает и беспомощным жестом трет ладонью лоб. – Притащил Локи и ждет, что ему скажут спасибо. А эти люди обладают реальной властью, и они напуганы. Они-то думали, что будут направлять нас как любой другой отряд спецподдержки, а теперь их задача – решить, стоит ли в принципе оставлять кого-то из нас разгуливать на свободе, или дешевле и спокойнее избавиться от всех разом, а там будет видно.  
Баки тщательно мажет маслом хлеб.  
– Даже тон ее, – качает он головой.  
Сэм хмыкает и заканчивает, принимая из рук Баки первый сэндвич:  
– Это паршиво, но это и причина вмешаться. Сказать хоть что-то в свою защиту, пока будут слушать. Ну, и все-таки приятно думать, что мы снова вместе. Даже после всего, что успели наворотить. Это важно. И если это значит, что все мы одинаково идиоты...  
Кого он думает обмануть этим тоном.  
– Мне лучше не появляться там, – тяжело говорит Баки. – Так? Теперь я не по зубам ГИДРЕ. И никому не по зубам. Я мог бы... – слова даются с огромным трудом. Едва успев напроситься в попутчики и помощники в предстоящей битве, сейчас он снова чувствует себя замаранным, заразным, стоит только оглядеться. Как в самом начале, только на этот раз мало очиститься изнутри. Его помощь может обойтись дороже, чем если бы он отошел в сторону. От этого спастись еще труднее, чем сбросить с себя цепь многолетнего подчинения. – Исчезнуть с радаров снова. Больше никого не компрометировать контактами со мной.   
Сэм быстро поднимает голову от чашки и смотрит на него пристально и серьезно.  
– И по-твоему, он это поймет? Твое нежелание его… компрометировать.  
Спокойный, ровный тон голоса отрезвляет Баки не хуже пощечины. О чем он думает? О бегстве? О новой паутине беспорядочных переездов, фальшивых паспортах, фальшивых именах взамен испачканного и истертого, о неотступном ощущении погони – как ни оправдывайся, вопрос останется: о чем он думает? О спасении остальных или о собственном, пока они будут на виду и под прицелами?  
– Нет, – выдыхает Баки, опуская голову. – Нет.  
Сэм смеется – с облегчением, удивленно понимает Баки, – и легонько звякает о его чашку краем своей.  
– За дураков.  
Баки кивает.  
– Дуракам везет, Сэм. Кто знает, может…  
И в эту секунду снизу, из подвала, доносится страшный протяжный крик.

15\. (Тони)

Вылет назначен на раннее утро.  
Все уже готово – как если бы Тони и вправду заранее собирался куда-то, предчувствуя близость скорой перемены декораций. Чушь. Беспокойство разливается внутри: неуемное, душное. Все решено, они явятся, Роуди предупредит всех кого можно, отвлечет всех, кого нельзя, Тони сам, черт подери, расскажет сказочку о Безумном Титане, если что-то пойдет не так…  
А потом? Останется только ждать решения, рискуя оказаться в камере подводной тюрьмы: всем вместе, как придут. Наверняка там расстарались над системами безопасности после наглого массового побега. Конечно, это ерунда – все ерунда, если над ним не работала “Старк Индастриз”...  
Он мотает головой. Все внутри отчаянно противится мысли, что остальные вернутся туда. Уилсон, который доверился Тони и прогадал, а теперь доверяется снова. Стив, потому что не побежит, черт бы его побрал, и на нем отыграются по полной. Наташа: ей, разумеется, никакие стены не помеха, но едва ли ей выпадут только стены. Локи, вот уж кого запирать себе дороже… Барнс. Спокойно сидевший в клетке, когда попался в прошлый раз. Покорно. Привычно. Заранее обреченно, за все виновато. Точно свобода была для него в новинку, а кандалы и ошейник – впору. Тони передергивает от бессильной злости. Если бы у него было решение, одно на всех, действенное, сколь угодно рискованное, но способное избавить от ощущения надвигающейся волны. Но так не бывает, пора бы уже понять это. Сколько бы лет они ни провели бок о бок, со своими демонами каждый и всегда – один на один...  
Тони спотыкается на полушаге. Идея, зревшая давно, подспудно, почти неосознанно, за несколько футов от ванной комнаты до изголовья постели оформляется в твердое намерение, – и он проходит мимо.  
– Последние записи по проекту “Майя”.  
– Мистер Старк?  
– Ты меня слышала. Что там было с расчетом разброса температур?  
– Мистер Старк, позвольте напомнить, что проект был заморожен лично вами.  
– Вокруг меня в последнее время слишком много всего заморожено, разогрей. Должна же эта дрянь хоть на что-то сгодиться...  
Голопроекция плывет перед ним, пока он натягивает пижаму и выскальзывает из спальни.  
Все, кроме руки Барнса, так и оставлено в подвальной мастерской, в углу которой сейчас возвышается темная пустая криокапсула. Тони не смотрит по сторонам, когда запирает за собой дверь; только глубоко и жадно вдыхает, точно перед прыжком в воду, и через пару шагов уже теряется в беззвучной музыке формул и вычислений, сквозь которую едва пробивается по привычке запущенная Iron Maiden.  
Та самая формула – первая Экстремис шестнадцатилетней давности – на деле проста, как шутка трезвого приятеля над пьяным. Из тех, которым не обязательно быть остроумными. Но, поскольку Тони сам был пьян, шутка вышла боком. Просчет, стоивший жизни десяткам подопытных АИМ, едва не угробил Пеппер – но тогда Тони удалось выкурить состав из ее крови, а дальше уже колдовали врачи.  
На секунду он зависает, вспомнив собственный ужас, дернувший по нервам при виде Пеппер: перепуганной, беспомощной, растерянной, оскверненной чужим вмешательством. Здорово, что это больше не повторится. Пеппер удивительно быстро и умно организовала собственную жизнь, в которой Тони – источнику ночных кошмаров, дневных цейтнотов, гнусных заголовков, опасных врагов и непроходящей головной боли – места не нашлось. Она справилась.  
Он тоже справляется – по-своему. Руководит компанией, хоть и со скрипом. Принимает гостей. Растет над собой, в конце концов! Неплохо для простого смертного. Дело за малым: добавить бородатой шутке огонька…  
Осознание того, насколько опасна малейшая ошибка, только подстегивает, пока он не нащупывает дорожку, ведущую вдоль температурной кривой, и не проходит по ней на одном дыхании, на бешеном гитарном соло.  
Ровный оранжевый свет озаряет мастерскую, играет на стенках соседних колб.  
– Состав стабилен, сэр, – констатирует ПЯТНИЦА с такой явной неохотой, что Тони фыркает.  
– Опять ворчишь. А ведь мы с тобой круче всех. Точнее, сейчас будем круче. Приготовь шприц-пистолет. У меня ведь есть шприц-пистолет?  
– Мистер Старк, вы же не собираетесь делать то, о чем я думаю?  
– Я не собираюсь ставить опыты на крысах, если ты об этом. Я раскусил эту сволочь, на сей раз точно. Или ты во мне сомневаешься?  
– Если я отвечу утвердительно, это вас остановит?  
– Теперь – нет.  
– В таком случае…  
– Уволиться ты тоже не можешь, – вырывается у Тони уже бездумно, машинально. Цепочка ассоциаций обрывается совершенно безболезненно, тая в горячих волнах азарта.  
Шприц выдвигается из ящика заставленного реактивами стола.  
– Просто хочу напомнить, сэр, что вероятность индивидуальной непереносимости Экстремис по-прежнему составляет одиннадцать процентов.  
– А было сорок девять и пять. Сейчас риск такой же, как от сыворотки Роджерса или Барнса. Брось, я не собираюсь отращивать себе конечности, как те бедолаги из архивов Киллиана. Но если после этого я смогу уделать Кэпа без костюма – оно того стоит.  
– Мисс Романофф вы уделали. Сэр.  
– Подлиза. Перестань, я там был. И прибавь звук, это моя любимая песня.  
Справедливости ради стоит сказать, что первые полминуты Тони действительно не страшно.  
Просто больно – но он же знал, что Экстремис всех носителей проверяет на прочность. Это просто капризы: новый состав мягче, Тони не был бы собой, если бы не свел к минимуму воздействие этой дряни, попутно с недоумением вспоминая Майю Хансен, своего милого ботаника. Болит. Болят вены, разгораясь красно-рыжим, светясь под кожей сложным узором, переплетением раскаленной проволоки. Болит кожа, и кости, и волосы, черт побери, тоже болят от каждого движения воздуха. Все сильнее. Дальняя стена идет мелкой рябью перед глазами. Некстати очнувшийся Дубина угрожающе поднимает огнетушитель, и Тони отталкивается от стола ногой, отъезжая подальше в кресле на колесиках…

Протянутую руку он хватает рефлекторно: едва поймав полуослепшим взглядом, сжимает и дергает ее к себе как единственную опору – и слышит болезненный вопль.  
Не свой.  
Рука, за которую он так отчаянно схватился, которую едва не прожег до мяса, – рука Барнса, и это Барнс, босой и полуодетый, бледный, как полотно, сидит рядом с ним на полу, и его глухой рык гудит в ушах, вплетаясь в ровный гул горячего пульса.  
Чертов Барнс, ну конечно. Мастер оказываться не в том месте не в то время. В самом ли деле? Может, все случилось как должно, и весь вопрос в том, когда Тони успел размякнуть настолько, что пустил его в свой дом? Зачем он вообще все это затеял? Разве не проще, не правильнее было бы довести до конца начатое еще там, далеко, в бункере? Отомстить без оглядки на чужие оправдания, раз и навсегда – за двадцать пять лет неразрешимых вопросов и неизбывной вины, замкнуть круг. Он шел к этому. Все к этому шло...  
Кипящая боль переплавляется в ярость за пол-вдоха, накаляясь еще на порядок: рыжий свет блекнет, желтея, белея, заставляя задыхаться от желания обратить в пепел – это лицо, эти глаза, эту _руку_ – вместе с чужой и собственной памятью. Вот он момент, настал. Или вот-вот настанет: жар гудит, нарастая, торопливо приближая взрыв…  
Стоп.  
Тони откатывается в сторону, едва не врезавшись в опрокинутое, обугленное кресло.  
Он уже прошел через это. Белое бешенство уже плескалось в нем, заставляя потерять человеческий облик. Он с этим уже справлялся.  
Ему по-прежнему не хватает воздуха, но раскаленное удушье понемногу отпускает. Только кожа болит там, где ее успели коснуться пальцы Барнса. Тот – сдуру, не иначе – тянулся к Тони живой рукой, настоящей.  
– Тебя мама не учила, что нельзя хватать голыми руками раскаленные предметы? Или у тебя и правая лишняя?  
– Прости, не заскочили на кухню за рукавицами, – шипит Наташа от самой двери. За ее спиной маячит Уилсон. – Что ты натворил?  
Барнс поднимает взгляд, удивленно уставившись на нее. У него на правой ладони и предплечье вздуваются красные волдыри: отпечатки пятерней Тони. Левая рука остывает пятнами, кое-где на пластинах еще теплится зловещее багровое свечение.  
– То есть ты сам это с собой сделал? – тупо переспрашивает Уилсон. – Черт, Тони, о чем ты…  
Тони отмахивается.  
– Просто сунул туза в наш метафизический рукав. А заодно избавился от мигрени и полного ощущения, что ни на что не годен без костюма.  
– Ну да, – уже ровнее отзывается Барнс. – Мозги-то твоей суперсилой никак не назовешь.  
Тони косится на него, и его разбирает смех.  
Неудержимый, громкий – он хохочет на всю мастерскую, на весь подвал, как, должно быть, на весь подвал орал несколько секунд назад. Наташа окидывает пространство ищущим взглядом, Барнс по-прежнему таращится недоуменно и испуганно, и Тони зажмуривается, смеясь. У него ничего не болит. Он медленно остывает, возвращая в норму температуру только что кипевшей крови. Телу тепло. От того, что все-таки получилось.  
Но, когда бурлящая лава Экстремис подергивается темной коркой внутри, отпустившее бешенство веет холодком, вызывая стыд и желание скрыться, а скрыться тут негде. Барнс осторожно поднимается с пола, опираясь на обожженную ладонь, – и шарахается от Тони, когда он подхватывает его подмышками.  
– Эй, эй, не дергайся, видишь? Уже не обожгу. Давай, вставай.  
Тот тяжело наваливается на него, прежде чем встать на ноги, но вес ощущается слабо: скорее намеком, чем усилием. Бледное лицо оказывается совсем близко.  
– Старк, ты точно в норме? У тебя глаза горят.  
Тони ищет взглядом любую отражающую поверхность и ловит два тревожных огонька в стекле полуоткрытой двери.  
– Старый хрыч прав, теперь у меня и правда есть искра. Норма не самоцель, Си-Три-Пи-О, и хватит старкать, у меня есть имя. Мы же не чужие! Ты только что видел меня на пике творческого экстаза – можешь считать, что видел меня голым! Черт. Ты тоже можешь, – поворачивается он к Наташе, но их с Уилсоном уже и след простыл.  
Логично. Убедились, что он жив и опасен главным образом для себя самого, – и отправились досыпать.  
Барнс смотрит на него и вздыхает.  
– Определись.  
Тони вопросительно поднимает брови.  
– Определись, – повторяет Барнс, и губы у него чуть подрагивают, – Си-Три-Пи-О – или Чубакка.

Тони приходит в себя на диване в гостиной, когда мертвенная зелень за окнами понемногу выцветает в болезненную желтизну, отбрасывая на океан у самого горизонта холодные, грязноватые блики. Он не помнит, как попал сюда – но, похоже, его принесли.  
Он резко садится.  
Он не прожег под собой обивку. И вообще вокруг ничего не дымится: кровь уже знакомо поет, нагреваясь, но паленой тканью пока не пахнет, и на том спасибо. Экстремис обожгла его, опалила и оплавила изнутри и снаружи, залила огнем, как смолой, старые и новые прорехи – и улеглась, затихла, очевидно, чувствуя себя как дома. Проверяя, не приснилось ли ему, Тони касается солнечного сплетения сквозь майку – шрамов нет, – потом подносит ладонь к лицу, и легчайшего усилия воли хватает, чтобы пальцы начали светиться тревожно-рыжим, а с кресла бесшумно соскочила Наташа и с мрачно-решительным видом направилась к кофе-машине.  
– Болит? – хриплым ото сна голосом спрашивает Барнс, глядя не на Тони – только на его руку, в которой словно зажата пригоршня горящих углей.  
Он сидит здесь же: на диване, в нервирующей близости от Тони. Так и сидел, похоже, весь остаток ночи. Правая рука от локтя до запястья упрятана под повязку, и Тони вспоминает, что привело его в чувство.  
– Сейчас – нет, – с удивляющей его самого честностью отвечает он. – А вот ночью было хреново. Серьезно, это кошмар, знал бы, что так будет, черта с два бы решился. Хорошо, что не знал.  
Несколько секунд Барнс и Наташа, при словах Тони застывшая в паре шагов от кресла, молча обмениваются взглядами. А потом происходит еще кое-что.  
Волна острого зуда прокатывается по рукам от запястий до плеч. Чипы, вспоминает Тони, точно о чем-то неважном, чипы дистанционного управления костюмами, про которые он напрочь забыл, занявшись формулой. Он поднимает обе ладони перед собой и растопыривает пальцы. Через мгновение раскаленный металл обтекает ладони, тончайшей пленкой струится от запястий к локтям, проступая сквозь кожу, прожигая рукава, и только тогда до Тони доходит, что произошло.  
– Решил дать Муравьишке прикурить? – спрашивает со второго кресла Уилсон. – Так его здесь нет, можешь не красоваться.


	6. Карета скорой помощи

16\. (Баки)

Старк чуть себя не угробил. Не в бою, где всякое бывает и редко когда знаешь, чем все кончится. А вот так запросто: у себя дома, в приступе бессонницы. И Баки видел его лицо после боя с Романофф, замечал, как тот спотыкался на ровном месте или зависал, точно задумавшись о чем-то постороннем, – но и представить не мог ничего подобного, пока не примчался на безумный вопль и чуть не ополоумел сам, увидев Старка на полу в подвале. _Горящего_.  
Услышав при первой встрече: “Опыты я ставил на себе” – он не придал словам должного значения. Думая об этом теперь, он чувствует горькое изумление от того, с какой легкостью Старк превращает собственное тело в подопытный образец.  
Когда он поднимается на первый этаж, Романофф сидит, ссутулившись, на диване в гостиной; из чашки в ее руках остро пахнет кофе, и ноги снова сами несут Баки к ней.  
– Сэм на кухне, – говорит она. И спрашивает, прежде чем Баки успевает открыть рот: – Зря я так, да?  
“Зря”, – чуть было не выпаливает Баки, вспоминая неловкую обмолвку о реакторе в груди, о болях в сердце. Потом он смотрит на нее пристальнее.  
– Может быть, – бормочет он. – Зависит от того, о чем ты. Я правильно понял, это не первый раз, когда он…  
– Это не первый раз, – говорит Романофф севшим голосом, – когда он делает опасные глупости с моей подачи. Следовало бы насторожиться.  
И верно – следовало бы. Что-то не так с ее тоном, с ее лицом. Через секунду до Баки доходит, что именно. Дождавшись своего кофе, он садится рядом с ней: на минимальном безопасном расстоянии.  
– Иногда люди просто делают глупости, – говорит он. – Без твоей прямой вины.  
Она качает головой, делая еще один глоток, бросает короткий взгляд в панорамное окно, на зловеще-зеленое небо над океаном.  
– Подлатать тебя? На кухне есть аптечка.  
Она кивает на обожженную правую руку; заживление уже началось, и Баки думает было отказаться. Но что-то заставляет его кивнуть в ответ.

В половине девятого утра самолет Старка отрывается от земли. Баки на несколько секунд вжимает в кресло; дыхание перехватывает. Он с силой втягивает воздух, вспоминая, что теперь может называть Старка по имени. У него есть разрешение. А еще у него есть ожог, до последнего отпечатка пальца повторяющий линии ладони. Одежда с чужого плеча ему тесна, и, хотя под креслом помимо кипы деловых и научных журналов, исписанных салфеток и глянцевого меню обнаруживается бронежилет, он чувствует себя голым. Он не знает, как увязать это воедино. И не уверен, что должен.  
Старк… Тони. Мечется темным, лихорадочно блестящим взглядом по салону, перебегая с лица на лицо сидящих попарно: Стив и Баки, Тор и Локи, Сэм и Романофф. Он один. Его точно жжет изнутри недобрым возбуждением, от которого в замкнутом пространстве салона некуда деться, и то, чем он себя накачал, тут явно ни при чем. Кажется, если коснуться его сейчас, руку начнет печь сквозь одежду. При взгляде на него голову Баки переполняют мысли одна другой тоскливее, но защититься от них ему нечем.  
Он медлит, не отводит глаза, пока Тони не чувствует, что на него смотрят слишком пристально, и не находит, кто именно.  
– Ты сейчас либо прожжешь что-нибудь, либо воспламенишься сам, – тихонько говорит Баки. Он старается, чтобы голос звучал мягче, и замечает, что Стив смотрит на них с нескрываемой тревогой.  
– Все в порядке, – цедит Тони. – На ближайшие часов двенадцать.  
Двенадцать часов в воздухе. Перелет над океаном и неизвестно что после приземления. Все будет в порядке, даже если их будут поджидать на частном аэродроме под Веной. Даже если их возьмут в кольцо на сходе с трапа. В конце концов, думает Баки, всегда остается последний, экстренный выход. Объявить, что они только что поймали и доставили Зимнего Солдата. И путь свободен. Вот только...  
Что-то, видимо, отражается у него на лице. Тони досадливо морщится и, отстегнувшись, поднимается со своего места.  
– Не ходи за ним, – тихо и напряженно говорит Сэм в спину Баки, когда, выждав минуту, он встает следом.  
Баки поворачивается к нему. Романофф уже спит, уронив голову ему на плечо.  
Стив коротко сжимает его запястье:  
– Только если ты уверен, – произносит он почти беззвучно.  
Баки кивает ему и идет: за дверь, ведущую из салона туда, где положено находиться стюардессам.   
Здесь стюардесс нет. Баки не уверен, есть ли в кабине пилоты. Среди шкафчиков, тележек и полотенец Тони, одетый вместо уже привычных разношенных маек и худи в строгий костюм, выглядит неуместно. И для того, чья кровь умеет раскаляться добела и в теории лечить все на свете, – слишком устало.  
– Я же сказал, черт подери, что я в порядке, – негромко рычит он, поворачиваясь.  
– Я тебе верю, – говорит Баки как можно спокойнее. – Но, если позволишь, все равно не буду оставлять тебя одного. Потому что в прошлый раз ты изобрел какую-то дрянь и вообразил себя Человеком-факелом.  
Взгляд Тони вспыхивает. Не буквально: то, что сидит у него внутри, он держит под контролем даже сейчас. Удивительно. И отчего-то очень трудно не подойти поближе.   
– Со мной была ПЯТНИЦА.  
– Уверен, она сделала все, что могла, – кивает Баки, глядя на него.  
– Спасибо, мистер Барнс, – суховатым голосом отзываются часы Тони.  
Выругавшись себе под нос, тот подходит к Баки сам: смотрит в лицо, чуть откинув голову. Кажется, будто сверху вниз, хотя на деле все наоборот. От этого только хуже.  
– Решил заделаться в няньки? Романофф надоумила? Слушай ее больше, она ведь у нас сама искренность... – он дергает плечом. – Черт с тобой, оставайся. Все равно прогуляться снаружи не выйдет.  
– В самолете труднее разминуться, чем в твоем доме, – говорит Баки миролюбиво, надеясь, что не совершает ошибку. – Но ты же не собирался сидеть на месте, когда вокруг все так…  
– Я собирался, – шипит Тони, – исправить баги у тебя в мозгах и забыть об этом. А теперь на своем личном самолете везу скандинавского бога и кучку беглых героев срывать заседание комиссии ООН. Непредвиденные обстоятельства!  
Открыв шкафчик, он гремит чем-то стеклянным. Баки замечает уже стоящий на небольшой стойке стакан.  
– Когда Стив спас сто седьмой батальон, – говорит Баки, – это было нарушением прямого приказа. Никакой операции по спасению не планировалось, это не входило в планы. Что если бы у него ничего не вышло? Потом он проболтался, что пошел за мной. Если бы я не угодил тогда в плен, ему не пришлось бы рисковать собой. Но Стива не наказали: когда мы вернулись, он напомнил об этом полковнику, а тот послал его к черту. Все кончилось благополучно, он в самом деле сделал то, на что шел. Это все искупило.  
– У него просто дар выходить сухим из воды, – раздраженно отзывается Тони. – Еще одна суперсила… Проклятье! Саке. Одно гребаное саке, и то не берет. Хорошо хоть вкус не изменился… Ладно, давай выкладывай, что там у тебя. Ты оставил Роджерса не ради светского трепа, так?  
– Я думал, – начинает Баки, цепляясь за остатки стремительно тающей решимости. – Может, когда мы приземлимся. Мне будет лучше…  
– Удрать?  
– Сдаться.  
Они произносят это одновременно – и лица у них, Баки готов поспорить, вытягиваются одинаково.  
– Я думал об этом, – торопливо продолжает он. – Но вам будет безопаснее, если вы…  
Тони со стуком брякает стакан на узкую полку.  
– Вам? Нам? В чем дело, Барнс? Испугался?  
Баки хмурится. Тони подходит еще на шаг.  
– То есть, вот и весь твой выбор – бежать сломя голову или лечь на лопатки? _Там_ ты защищался. До последнего. Сейчас тебе тем более есть что терять. Или я что, сломал тебе что-то?  
– Я думал, ты поймешь, – говорит Баки, глядя на него.  
– Но я не понял, – выплевывает Тони. – И не хочу понимать. И думаю, что если бы ты в самом деле хотел сдаться, то сделал бы это все равно, не спрашивая моего мнения. Или, – он зло щурится, и Баки чудится рыжий отсвет под ресницами, – ты этого и хотел? О, нет, Баки, останься с нами, ведь мы одна команда!  
Горячая краска стыда и злости приливает к лицу.  
– Старк…  
– Да пошел ты! Валяй. Сдавайся, если хочешь остаток жизни провести в клетке.  
– А ты чего хочешь? – вырывается у Баки до того, как он успевает захлопнуть рот.  
Тони смотрит на него изумленно.  
– Я?  
– Да, Тони. Чего хочешь ты? От чего тебе могло бы стать легче?   
Тот смотрит так, что Баки кажется – сейчас его ударят. Сейчас раскаленный кулак впечатается в лицо. Как тогда, весной. Но Тони только качает головой, глядя в упор, как будто не веря ушам.  
– Ты просто…  
Он не успевает подыскать слово. Самолет встряхивает; за пределами тесной комнатки раздается грохот. Крик Тора. Оставленный стакан падает с полки и разбивается, а сам Тони валится вперед, на Баки, горячими ладонями упирается в грудь, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Баки удерживает его под локти, помогая устоять на ногах.  
– Какого…  
Взрыв – никаких сомнений, взрыв – повторяется еще раз, и еще: далеко впереди и совсем рядом. Самолет трясет, как в лихорадке. Тони отталкивает Баки, поворачивается к двери, ведущей в кабину, за полшага обрастая броней.  
– К остальным, – командует он, – живо!  
И Баки несется в салон, подчиняясь еще прежде, чем соображает, что делает.

В иллюминаторах темнота зеленых облаков подсвечена красным – но не огненно-рыжим, а тяжелым, багровым, холодным. Что-то с грохотом рвется в воздухе выше и ниже самолета, багрянец вспыхивает шаровой молнией и медленно гаснет, оставляя след на сетчатке.  
Тор и Локи поднимаются с мест при его появлении; Стив и Сэм уже на ногах.  
– Старк с пилотами, – говорит Баки. – Что у вас?  
– Целы, – отвечает Романофф и бросает взгляд в иллюминатор. Оставшись сидеть, она деловито застегивает на себе ремни парашюта.  
– На приветственный салют не похоже, – замечает Сэм.   
– Атакуют с воздуха, – в замешательстве комментирует Стив, – но я не вижу откуда.  
– Отовсюду, – звенит веселый голос Локи, и Баки кажется, что на самом деле божок близок к истерике. – Это Черный Орден. Дети Таноса обошли Ермунганда.  
Тор поднимает в руке кованый молот:  
– Нам следует принять бой, друзья мои.  
– Напомните мне еще раз, почему мы не взяли квинджет, – ворчит Сэм, но его уже не слушают.  
– Наташа, – говорит Стив, – Бак. Пристегнитесь.  
– Тебя это тоже касается, приятель, – говорит Баки, опускаясь в кресло и по примеру Романофф находя парашют. – Не знаю, как с этим у богов, но ты летать не умеешь.  
Стив хмыкает: недобро, резко. Баки уже готов поверить, что в черную форму встроены крылья или двигатели, но потом Стив дергает плечами и возвращается на место.  
– Экипаж просит пассажиров оставаться на своих местах и пристегнуть ремни безопасности, – раздается неизменно вежливый голос ПЯТНИЦЫ. – Возможна небольшая турбулентность.  
Локи хихикает громче.  
– Брат, – понижает голос Тор, говоря теперь на удивление мягко, – успокойся.  
Подойдя к нему вплотную, Локи утыкается лбом ему в плечо и торопливо, яростно шепчет что-то. Тор опускает ладонь ему на затылок. Баки различает: “...отдал им сына...”, “защитить”, “прощение”, – и ему становится не по себе.  
Тони входит в салон. Металл уже застыл на нем: нечто среднее между его костюмами и подвижным чешуйчатым панцирем, облегающим, как кожа.  
– Все, кто летает, за мной, в грузовой отсек, – говорит он. – Отобьемся. Остальные – сядьте и пристегнитесь, ради всего святого. Эта детка умеет за себя постоять.  
Баки кусает губы.  
– Тони, – отваживается он, когда Тор, Локи и, к его удивлению, Сэм, подхвативший на одно плечо невзрачный ранец, направляются в хвост самолета. – А запасного костюма у тебя нет? Он неплохо сидел на мне в прошлый раз, может…  
– Не сегодня, модник, – качает головой Тони, и в его голосе Баки чудится сожаление, которого там быть не может. – Хотя, может, по случаю мы тебя еще приоденем.  
– Будь осторожен.  
Это вырывается почти неосознанно. Тони не оглядывается. Стив и Баки опускаются на места. Романофф, закрепив на себе парашют, смотрит на происходящее вокруг самолета с почти спокойным интересом. Единожды проследив ее взгляд, оба прикипают к иллюминаторам.  
– Крылья Сокола, – невпопад говорит Баки, помимо воли понижая голос до шепота. – Оттуда же, откуда и твой щит?  
Стив кивает, не отрываясь от пульсирующего вспышками неба. Так же, не глядя, он находит ладонью плечо Баки.

Воздушный бой длится недолго. Самолет мотает из стороны в сторону – с маневренностью у него хуже, чем у юрких квинджетов, и вооружение на нем стоит скорее на всякий случай, чем из осознанной необходимости. Когда пилоты, в существовании которых Баки по-прежнему сомневается, открывают огонь, расчищая путь впереди, спинка кресла под его ладонью крупно вибрирует. Но они летят – и мимо иллюминаторов проносятся то оплетенный коконом из молний Тор, хлеща по обшивке густо-алым плащом, то Сэм, стреляющий с обеих рук в кого-то невидимого за плотной завесой туч и дыма. Следом за ними мечутся со всех сторон красные росчерки, лопаются эти странные инопланетные фейерверки, и самолет встряхивает, как игрушку, если взрывы раздаются слишком близко.  
Один раз Баки видит Тони: желто-рыжий сполох, самоубийственно яркий, живую мишень. В его свете под плотной красно-черной пеленой видно, как перекатываются сверху громадные змеиные кольца, в движении которых сейчас ощущается что-то болезненное, судорожное. Раненый зверь пробует сжаться и скрыться, но не может, нельзя. Потому что внизу…  
Внизу копошится что-то такое же подвижное: многоголовое, многоглазое, ощетинившееся оружием и чем-то лишь отдаленно похожим на оружие. Воздетые руки-лапы, резкие движения – все это, проступающее сквозь пространство точно из небытия, яркая вспышка Экстремис выхватывает на несколько секунд, но картинка тлеет под веками еще долго, стоит только закрыть глаза.  
Баки старается их не закрывать. Далеко внизу враги, сбитые в воздухе, падают в невидимый отсюда океан и на безлюдные, как он надеется, острова. Под пеленой облаков и дыма темно-красными нарывами пульсирует огонь. Какой-то частью сознания Баки представляет себе разрушения и смерти, которые бой повлек бы на континенте, и невольно подается ближе к Стиву в безотчетной попытке найти опору. В облаке фосфоресцирующего ядовито-зеленого дыма впереди вдруг зависает Локи – и, запрокинув бледное лицо, беспечно-долго смотрит вверх, прежде чем снова ввязаться в бой.  
– В прошлый раз, – со странным огорчением шепчет Романофф, – он хотя бы не летал.  
– Вовремя научился, – в тон ей отвечает Стив.  
Медленно, очень медленно Баки думает: оборона прорвана. Что бы там ни говорили асы, теперь речь идет уже не о коротком отражении атаки, потерявшей элемент неожиданности. Глядя в иллюминатор, глядя в лицо Стива, он видит войну. И по неизвестной причине от этого внутри становится легко; в голове – спокойно и пусто. Баки бездумно следит, как летит самолет среди алых вспышек и раскаленных росчерков, пересекая огненное поле.  
Наконец, там, где секунду назад пролетел Тони, с неба неспешно, как в замедленном воспроизведении, падает нечто громадное и бесформенное, оставляя за собой след дымной сажи. Взрывы стихают, сменяясь одиночными выстрелами. Самолет перестает трястись и плавно уходит вверх: выше дымовой завесы.  
Вверху нет неба. Зелень чешуи кажется темнее; свету неоткуда взяться под плотно сомкнутыми кольцами, но он струится вниз, на сплошное облачное полотно, узкими яркими лучами. Почти мирный вид.  
А потом в чистый светлый салон вламываются Тони, Сэм, Тор и Локи, и все вокруг мгновенно пропитывается горькой солью дыма и крови.  
Баки вскакивает.  
До него не сразу доходит, что кровью измаран молот Тора, и она еще капает на бежевый пол.  
– Живы, – с облегчением кивает Стив.  
У него всегда получается сказать именно то, что нужно. Все, что приходит на ум Баки, это:  
– Ты все-таки заделался Человеком-факелом.  
Сэм фыркает. Тони тоже.  
– По крайней мере, ничего лишнего я не сжег! А Человек-факел – убожество. Если бы он существовал на самом деле, он бы сгорел. Со стыда за то, чего наснимали по “Фантастической четверке”.  
Броня пропадает бесшумно, быстро: так же, как появилась. Обуви на нем нет, одежда выглядит так, точно ею топили печь, но кожа под ней – чистая и невредимая. Острый, горячий запах щекочет ноздри. Отблески алых взрывов перед внутренним взором Баки смешиваются с красноватыми искрами, которыми стреляла, горя, старая меченая звездой тетрадь. Жаром обдает лицо – и Баки отступает на полшага, сообразив, как близко стоит.  
– Дымом пахнешь.   
Тони смущенно хмыкает, отводя взгляд.  
– Но в одном ты прав, – говорит он. – Нужен термостойкий поддоспешник. А что у нас с курсом?  
– Курс прежний, сэр, – ровный, прохладный голос ПЯТНИЦЫ отчаянно не вяжется с только что оставленным позади полем битвы.  
– Свяжи меня с Роуди, – просит ее Тони. – Расскажем ему о нашем приключении.

Больше ничего не происходит. Кажется, что бой разрешил напряжение, зревшее в каждом в начале полета. Отпускает даже Тони: Баки видит это в нем, чувствует. Остаток пути они мирно едят, пьют и смотрят по сторонам: на чистые горизонты, темный океан и зеленое небо – и к тому времени, как на связь снова выходит Роудс, Баки начинает думать, что все еще может обойтись малой кровью. Все может кончиться не так уж плохо.  
Когда же он, наконец, перестанет заблуждаться.  
– Эверетт Росс в Вене, – сухо докладывает Роудс. – Он знает, что вы везете Барнса, не спрашивай, Тони, я понятия не имею, откуда. Он рвет и мечет и требует вас к себе. Говорит, это важно.  
– Разумеется, для него это важно, – ворчит Сэм. – Взять нас всех тепленькими и подать на блюде его драгоценному тезке. Отличное будет начало у заседания комиссии.  
– Кстати, о тезке, – голос Роудса становится напряженным. – Он тоже не в духе, и, похоже, по той же причине, что и Эверетт. По правде, все европейские штабы ЦРУ стоят на ушах. Но движения силовиков я не вижу, так что советую пока придерживаться плана.  
– Это какого же? – осведомляется Тони. – Не того ли, который полетел к чертям, стоило нам оторваться от земли?  
– Полковник Роудс отключился от связи, – сообщает ПЯТНИЦА.  
Тони с силой трет ладонями лицо. Сэм и Романофф переглядываются.  
– Что будем делать?  
– Саке, – тупо произносит Баки, оглушенный услышанным. – Здесь есть саке.  
Тони смотрит на него и смеется.

17\. (Тони)

– Джеймс Барнс – агент ГИДРы, – тихим, высоким голосом произносит Эверетт Росс, глядя на тезку. – Вы издеваетесь? Это, по-вашему, методы вербовки?  
На стол в небольшой переговорной он шмякает папку, зажимы которой готовы вот-вот лопнуть. Тони бросает взгляд на второго Росса, но тот невозмутимо смотрит на стол, на папку, на самого Тони и пропускает вопрос мимо ушей.  
Наташа ободряюще и мягко улыбается Барнсу. Тот опускает взгляд и принимается рассматривать сложенные на столе ладони. Тони так и подмывает окликнуть его: с тех пор, как они приземлились, Барнс не проронил ни слова, и кто знает, что творится сейчас у него в голове. Кажется, он до сих пор ждет, когда ему заломят руки и посадят к клетку.  
Но никто из них не закован. Никто не под стражей; само по себе это еще ни о чем не говорит, но то, как держится госсекретарь, какое нездоровое оживление царит в здании ООН, снаружи, в городе и за его пределами, позволяет думать: ареста не последует. Никому сейчас нет дела до кучки проштрафившихся героев. Не до того.  
Их стычка с Черным Орденом была не единственной за последние часы и даже не самой крупной. Бои идут в нескольких городах, срочные новости кричат об этом с каждого включенного экрана: пехота Таноса атакует на земле, мелкими отрядами, сумевшими пробиться сквозь живой щит змеиных колец, – но атакует безжалостно. И если Тони прав, импровизированное собрание в маленькой переговорной двумя этажами ниже зала заседаний – не более чем прелюдия к тому, чтобы позвать вчерашних преступников на помощь. Как раз в то самое время, когда престарелые бюрократы рассаживаются по местам в чистеньком круглом амфитеатре и раскладывают перед собой бумажки с заготовленными репликами.  
Ничего удивительного, что Россы оба как на иголках.  
Они совершенно не похожи, но только внешне. Неужели все-таки родственники, думает Тони. Если судить по характерам, вполне возможно. Росс-старший и Росс-младший? Или военный и гражданский? Высокий и… Тони касается пальцами лба. Какая разница, как их называть, если от обоих голова кругом. Одинаково упертые, одинаково готовые на многое пойти ради собственной цели. Но сейчас все иначе, чем было весной. Между Россами пробежала черная кошка, черт возьми, в прямом смысле: король Ваканды сдал ЦРУ венского террориста, и дело Барнса начало рассыпаться. Осталось, правда, еще дело Зимнего Солдата... Земо, вероятно, прощупывал и Тадеуса, и Эверетта, пытался понять, с кем будет выгоднее сотрудничать. Не на того поставил, это бывает. А теперь, верно, Земо сидит в своем по-европейски комфортабельном персональном каменном мешке и недоумевает, отчего о нем забыли. Ведь совершенно ясно, что только конец света мог бы отвлечь Эверетта Росса от пойманной добычи.  
Он и отвлек. И Тони, глядя на сидящего вместе со всеми за столом госсекретаря и на скромного по рангу руководителя берлинской штаб-квартиры ЦРУ, грозно нависающего над чужими головами, безуспешно пытается скрыть удивление от такой расстановки сил.  
– Сколько наших докладов вы положили в стол, Тадеус? – продолжает Эверетт. – Гельмута Земо допрашивали не только вы, и не вам одному он раскрыл душу. В архивах ГИДРы помимо адресов уцелевших агентов нашлось немало всего.  
– Скоро же вы управились, – негромко произносит Роджерс, но слышно его на всю переговорную.  
Эверетт Росс быстро поворачивается к нему. Он, кажется, считает, что его взгляд трудно выдержать.   
– Земо ваш большой поклонник, Капитан, и он искал информацию прицельно. Мы делали сплошную расшифровку всего массива данных. И здесь начинается самое интересное, – он снова вперивает взгляд в тезку. – Правительства наших стран столько сделали вместе, чтобы сгладить последствия той войны, а теперь выясняется, что мы не так уж и старались? Пытки. Медицинские эксперименты. Целые анфилады засекреченных лабораторий и специальные машины для промывки мозгов – только вдумайтесь – подготовленные к серийному производству. Если все это нанести на карту, вы не узнаете мир. Вина, которая легла на несколько поколений целого народа, едва не обесценилась из-за вашей попытки скрыть улики, замолчать информацию и убедить мировое сообщество в том, что военнопленный с семидесятилетней историей – добровольный пособник Иоганна Шмидта и его подручных.  
Хитрая крыса Земо, морщится Тони. Может, когда до него дошло, что Тадеус не собирается делать ему поблажек, он и начал сливать ЦРУ все, что знал и успел накопать сам. Возможно, если бы не это, они возились бы с расшифровкой еще не один год. Кто знает, что за этот год могло бы случиться с Барнсом, так неосторожно улегшимся в ледяной гроб.  
– Я не собираюсь обсуждать исторические несправедливости, – напряженно произносит генерал. Сейчас в нем ничего нет от государственного секретаря, от чиновника, несмотря на гражданскую одежду. Тони почти видит за его плечами развернутую армию. – Вопрос вполне конкретен, и речь идет о настоящем времени. На кого ляжет ответственность за преступления, которую не желают брать на себя любители помахать кулаками и пострелять на оживленных улицах? И какую еще дикую сказку они придумают, чтобы прикрыть свои шалости? Для ликвидации серьезных угроз нужно серьезное отношение к ним, и если вы пытаетесь так убедить меня, что силу не нужно обуздывать, то...  
– Ответственность стоит за любой силой, – ровно говорит Стив, и Тони дергает узнаванием. – Чаще всего – несоизмеримо большая. Не понимаю, почему капитан в отставке должен объяснять это действующему госсекретарю страны.  
– Потому что, черт бы его побрал, – не выдерживает Тони, и, судя по лицу Барнса, лучше бы ему заткнуться прямо сейчас, – почти любой, кто кричит, что готов взять на себя ответственность, на деле в гробу ее видал. Самый сок в силе. Во власти. Правильно, генерал?  
С секунду Росс-старший смотрит на него так, что Тони почти ждет резкостей, крика, взрыва. Он еще помнит разговор, состоявшийся между ними почти десять лет назад; а сейчас похоже, они все вместе достали Росса окончательно. В этом нет ничерта хорошего.  
– Все верно, – кивает Росс Номер Два, на сей раз почти с азартом. – Вы, кажется, не поняли меня, Тадеус. Я поясню. Вновь открывшиеся обстоятельства меняют картину ваших недавних инициатив, и реабилитация Зимнего Солдата только капля в море. Те, к кому доклады нашего отдела все же попали, согласны, что бюрократизация деятельности уникального отряда экстренного реагирования выглядит неоднозначно. А принудительная регистрация сверхлюдей притом, что в открытом доступе лежат терабайты данных о глобальной террористической сети, активно действующей еще со Второй мировой, звучит, – он нехорошо улыбается, – как попытка отвлечь внимание от актуальной повестки.  
Росс бледнеет.  
– Вы сгущаете краски, – говорит он. – Не ожидал человека с вашей репутацией.  
– О, нет. Я всего лишь пробую донести до вас масштаб международного скандала, в котором вы увязнете на ближайшие несколько месяцев, – кивнув сам себе, тот улыбается шире и выглядит теперь откровенно зловеще. – А сейчас, если не хотите нарваться еще на один, перед началом заседания комиссии вас ждет госпожа канцлер. И не опаздывайте, это не свидание.  
Тони косится на Барнса, борясь со смехом. Это невеселый смех, и Барнс встречает его взгляд без намека на улыбку, смотрит на то, как Россы прощаются у двери: один уходит, другой удовлетворенно кивает ему вслед.  
– А теперь к делу, – оставшийся опирается на стол, неприязненно глядя на сидящих сверху вниз. – С сегодняшнего утра все ваши подвиги, попадающие под юрисдикцию Германии, признаны совершенными в ситуации крайней необходимости и исключены из предъявляемых вам обвинений. Официальных расшаркиваний не будет, публичные извинения не входят в круг моих обязанностей, но документы вам передадут. Ознакомитесь. А пока – вас не задерживали, не арестовывали, не допрашивали, и, – тут он бросает взгляд на Барнса и отбивает по столешнице нервную дробь, – можете считать, что Майский Инцидент исчерпывается атаками Земо на ООН и на штаб-квартиру ЦРУ в Берлине. Спасибо за посильную помощь в поимке террориста. Насколько я понял, вы здесь, чтобы тоже принять участие в заседании комиссии?  
– И сделать заявление, – уточняет Тони. – На будущее.  
– Ну да. Титан, если я не ошибаюсь?  
Стив и Барнс переглядываются и одновременно переводят взгляды на Тора, но тот только пожимает могучими плечами.  
– Не ошибаетесь, – кивает Тони, нахмурившись. – И чтобы победить его, нам придется попросить помощи у волшебника, заплатить банде космических наемников и поверить на слово богу обмана.   
Эверетт смеривает его взглядом.  
– Звучит крайне воодушевляюще. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что перспектива пожурить и отпустить вас меня отнюдь не радует. Сомневаюсь, что вы усвоили хоть что-то из моих слов, помимо того, что вы формально чисты. Барнс все еще нуждается в психиатрической помощи – не смотрите на меня так, Капитан, я читал его дело целиком. И мой вам совет, не спешите радоваться. Желаю приятно провести время.

Шерон Картер появляется в переговорной почти сразу после того, как Эверетт Росс уходит, оставив их одних. Стив хмурится, обдумывая услышанное, и, подняв голову, вздрагивает: Тони улыбается, узнав стремительно подавленный порыв встать, когда в помещение входит дама.  
– Ну, – говорит Картер высоким голосом, – похоже, вы уже в курсе.  
– Ты смогла, – выдыхает Стив, все-таки вставая ей навстречу. – Как?  
– Не сказала бы, что легко, – хмыкает она. – Но мое начальство любит факты, а их у нас теперь в избытке.  
– Те доклады, о которых говорил Росс, – подает голос Барнс. – Ты их писала.  
Картер смотрит на него.  
– Меня из-за тебя чуть не уволили, – ворчит она сердито. – Так что будь добр, не отходи далеко от Стива, пока будете спасать мир, потому что одним “спасибо” ты не отделаешься.  
Барнс смотрит на нее – и расплывается в улыбке: длинной, широкой, неудержимой.  
– Как-то в сорок третьем, – говорит он, – твоя тетка сказала мне это слово в слово.  
Учитывая, чем кончилось то напутствие для Пегги Картер, Стива и самого Барнса, Тони бы на его месте так не веселился. Но Шерон только беззлобно фыркает и бросает взгляд за стеклянные стены переговорной: в конец коридора, где постепенно становится все более людно.  
– Заседание скоро начнется, – говорит она. – Еще не все собрались. Я должна встретить опаздывающих. Удачи!  
В коридорах не протолкнуться. Вооруженной охраны много, но люди в форме текут мимо них, прокладывающих себе путь к лифтам, не замедляя шага. Тони то и дело ловит быстрые, украдкой брошенные взгляды, и его так и подмывает спросить, какого черта все пялятся. Как будто что-то видят. Как будто чувствуют, что кипит у него внутри.  
Не то чтобы его интересовали варианты ответов. Он пялится тоже, в упор; Стив – поверх голов; Уилсон и Наташа – себе под ноги. Тор и Локи с величественным любопытством глазеют по сторонам: на забавных и нелепых смертных, которых пришли спасать.   
Барнс смотрит на Тони.  
Он шагает почти вплотную к Стиву, чуть впереди: коридоры широки, но забиты людьми. Перед Стивом расступаются неосознанно, инстинктивно, и идти за ним – у Тони невольно вырывается смешок – легко и свободно.   
– В Штайнбрунне эвакуация, – сквозь зубы рычит кто-то. – А мы здесь как на ладони. И где, вашу мать, обещанная кавалерия?  
Тони обшаривает взглядом толпу у лифта, уже ухмыляясь в предвкушении, но тут его обгоняет невысокая темноволосая женщина со смутно знакомым, совершенно неподвижным лицом. Рядом с ней идет Тадеус Росс, и их незаконченный разговор отвлекает Тони.  
– Агент Мэй, при все моем уважении… – начинает Росс, но она перебивает его.  
– При всем _моем_ уважении, что вы намерены делать, пока инопланетная орда во главе с бессмертным психопатом громит города по всему миру? Собирать подписи? Вам самому не противно, генерал?  
– Со мной это не сработает, Мелинда, я знаю вас, вашего патрона и ваши методы достаточно, чтобы не верить ни в красивые слова, ни в благие намерения. Я не так наивен, как Тэлбот.  
– Вы много в чем не похожи на Тэлбота, – кривится она и, коснувшись воротничка белой рубашки, тихо произносит: – Кавалерия прибыла.  
Торопясь избавиться от нее, Росс проходит в подошедший лифт, взрезав толпу, как нож.   
А она замечает их.  
– Капитан Роджерс. Доброе утро.  
– Агент Мэй, – кивает Наташа, как ни в чем не бывало. – Приятно встретить вас здесь.  
– Агент Романофф.  
Улыбается она тоже знакомо. Темные глаза скользят от Стива до Локи, слегка задержавшись на Уилсоне и на Барнсе. Где, черт подери, Тони мог ее видеть?   
– Агент Мэй, – широко скалится он. – Агент чего? ЦРУ? АНБ? Или вы местная? БВТ? Мы не встречались раньше? Тони Старк. Можно просто Тони. Могу я звать вас просто Мэл?  
– Мы встречались, мистер Старк, – улыбается она снова, куда более прохладно, чем Наташе. – Так это правда? Баки Барнс снова в строю?  
Тот на секунду сжимает губы.  
– Спасибо, что не Зимний Солдат, мэм, – кивает он. – И похоже, что так. Вашими усилиями, вы же агент…  
– ЩИТа.   
Стив дергается.  
– ЩИТ расформирован.  
– Прежний, – уточняет она без всякого выражения. – Директор нового ЩИТа просит вас о встрече после заседания, Капитан. Если пожелаете. А пока... – она передает ему неизвестно откуда взявшийся в ее руках лист бумаги, исписанный от руки: мелким почерком, таким же нервирующе знакомым, как сама Мелинда Мэй. – Прочтите. Это поможет вам, когда будете делать свое заявление.  
Брови Стива ползут вверх. Барнс ощутимо напрягается, и Тони невольно подается ближе к нему.  
– Агент Мэй, – Стив поднимает взгляд от листка. Вид у него одновременно изумленный и почти угрожающий. – Что происходит?   
Она пожимает плечами.  
– Конец света, я полагаю. Ваш лифт приехал.

Всемером, включая огромных асгардцев, они едва умещаются в одном лифте. Тони успевает заметить пару ошеломленных лиц, когда Тор со всей возможной учтивостью устремляется к открывшимся створкам. Барнс мнется у входа, и Уилсон подталкивает его вперед, а за ним, замыкая шествие, входит Локи.  
– Бак? – в голосе Роджерса еще слышно глухое раздражение от встречи с агентом Мэй, но оно тает под напором беспокойства. – Что с тобой?  
Тот качает головой.  
– Эй, Энакин, – Тони толкает его плечом. – Нам тут только что намекнули, что Дарт Вейдер в прошлом. Что за вид? Где фонтан радости и облегчения?  
Потом он замечает, что на них с Барнсом смотрят все: Стив, Уилсон и Наташа, недоуменно хмурящийся Тор и даже Локи – очевидно, потому что в металлическом цилиндре кабины смотреть больше не на что.  
Барнс, разумеется, фыркает, расправляет плечи и говорит:  
– Может, это и есть радость.  
Стив отводит взгляд, и Тони смотрит на него, чувствуя, как в груди горячо закипает досада, опасно близкая к злости.  
На верхнем этаже к залу заседаний ведет длинный дугообразный коридор, идущий вдоль стеклянной наружной стены и залитый холодным зеленоватым светом. Здесь зябко и немноголюдно; из небольшого фуршетного зала слабо тянет едой – холодные казенные запахи канапе и сэндвичей, ничего серьезного, но у Тони урчит в животе. Он не помнит, ел ли что-то в самолете. Тор решительно устремляется к дверям, пока Локи прилипает к стеклу, снова глядя вверх: на перекатывающиеся далеко в поднебесье гигантские кольца Ермунганда. Стива берут в кольцо Уилсон и Наташа – и все разбредаются по этажу. Тони готов поклясться, что Наташа бросает в его сторону ободряющий взгляд. Злость внутри понемногу стихает, и кожа почти не горит.  
Взгляд Барнса греет щеки. Тони косится на него и успевает заметить сквозь хмуро-упрямое выражение лица другое: мягкое и удивленное. Со всей беспощадной ясностью заставляющее осознать, насколько он молод. Моложе Тони. Моложе Роджерса. Сколько ему было, когда…  
Не нужно Тони задаваться такими вопросами. Слишком много всего роится в голове и без них. Тони угрожающе много думал о Барнсе всю последнюю неделю – а до того ему казалось, что он думает о нем постоянно. Это могло бы сойти за одержимость, если бы Тони весь не состоял из одержимостей. Он смотрит на Барнса, и ему кажется, у него самого взгляд сейчас точно такой же.  
При первой же возможности он оттаскивает Барнса в сторонку.  
– Выкладывай, – велит он, остановившись у панорамного окна там, где коридор плавно заворачивает, скрывая их от чужих глаз и ушей. – В самолете разговора по душам не вышло, но здесь атаки можно не ждать. По крайней мере, пока “СиЭнЭн” не вцепятся нам в глотку. Так что говори. В чем дело?  
Барнс почти минуту смотрит вниз: на пустой мощеный двор с высоты десятка этажей, на забитые дороги в отдалении. Лабиринты серых тротуаров и тускло поблескивающие то тут, то там объективы, окуляры. К зданию съезжается пресса – та, что еще не заняла места в первых рядах амфитеатра и не ошивается внутри, на каждом этаже по два-три телеканала. Стеклянная коробка вдруг кажется Тони ужасно ненадежной. _Мы здесь как на ладони_. К горлу подкатывает ком.  
– Ни в чем, – качает головой Барнс. – Ни в чем, что имело бы значение сейчас. Я в деле. И никуда не денусь.  
– Если бы меня волновала боевая единица, – говорит Тони, – я бы так и спросил.  
Барнс косится на него непонимающе.  
– Сейчас всех волнует только одно, – его голос звучит раздражающе спокойно. – Чем кончится сегодняшний день, начнётся ли завтрашний. Нас привечают только поэтому. В этом единственная причина, по которой Стив, Сэм и Романофф все ещё на свободе. Нужен каждый солдат.  
Тони крепко зажмуривается.  
– Мы не солдаты, – цедит он. – Ни один из нас не гребаный солдат, включая тебя. Мы здесь потому что сами так решили, и если ты…  
– Я больше ничего не умею, Старк, – вырывается у Барнса тихой скороговоркой. – Я ничего так не хотел, как освободиться от того, что сидело во мне. Освободился и не знаю, что дальше. Сейчас не время думать о том, что будет когда-нибудь впереди, но я не могу не думать. В отставке или нет, я всю жизнь дерусь или воюю. И последнее, что от меня нужно, это... – он качает головой. – Росс прав, я спятил. Прости. Тебе не стоит это слушать. Ты вытащил меня. Ты меня освободил, а я…  
Но Тони уже не нужно ничего объяснять. Не задумываясь о том, что делает, он опускает ладонь на живое плечо и крепко сжимает.  
– А ты смотришь по сторонам, думаешь, от тебя ждут, что ты отряхнешься и побежишь вперед как ни в чем не бывало, и боишься этого до усрачки, – говорит он. – Успокойся. Никто ничего не ждёт и не хочет от тебя сильнее, чем ты сам. Никто не питает иллюзий на твой счет. По крайней мере, сейчас. А на то, что будет потом, у тебя есть целая жизнь. Теперь – есть.  
Плечи Барнса опускаются.  
– Я не знаю, чего хочу теперь, – роняет он, глядя себе под ноги. – Но иногда кажется, наоборот, знаю слишком хорошо. И мне, черт возьми, стоит быть скромнее со своими желаниями.  
– Вот тут ты ошибаешься, – фыркает Тони. – В этом твоя главная беда. Желания, Барнс, _желания _, – тот вздрагивает, похоже, понимая, и наклоняется к Тони, смотрит в глаза неотрывно и внимательно, – то, что отличает живых. То, что делает нас людьми. Не отнимай их у себя.  
Барнс выдыхает, смыкая веки. Тони сжимает его плечо напоследок и отпускает, неосознанно проводя ладонью по руке вниз, до локтя. Не отстраняясь.  
– Спасибо, Тони. Спасибо тебе.  
– Не за что. И не смей изображать из себя рыцаря без страха и упрека, из нас двоих я Железный Человек.  
Барнс сухо хмыкает:  
– Ты Т-1000… – и, помолчав немного, вдруг выдыхает: – Ты удивительный человек.  
И слово не звучит упреком. Наоборот: в тихом голосе слышатся почти незнакомые, мягкие нотки, которые глубоко внутри отзываются теплом и неодолимым желанием подойти ещё ближе. Тони вскидывает взгляд на Барнса и снова ловит это растерянно-радостное выражение, и, _о, господи_ …  
Точно спохватившись, Барнс отворачивается, прячет глаза. Тони делает ещё шаг к нему, вставая вплотную.  
– А дальше? – спрашивает он. – Обожаю, когда меня хвалят.   
Барнс смеётся. Тони смеется в ответ, ловит его взгляд, чувствуя странное облегчение. Это должно все усложнять – но все, наоборот, кажется яснее, проще, чище и острее. Понимание окутывает теплом, не имеющим ничего общего с душными приливными волнами Экстремис.  
Барнс. Надо же.  
За их спинами, за плавным поворотом коридора, звякает лифт. И знакомый звук – металлический цокот ног экзоскелета по полу – заставляет Тони напрячься.  
– Возвращаемся, – кивает он вмиг посерьезневшему Барнсу.  
Роуди, мрачнее тучи, окидывает взглядом холл перед лифтами, встречаясь глазами поочередно со Стивом, Сэмом и Наташей, на секунду впивается в Барнса и, наконец, останавливается на Тони. Он двигается быстрее и легче, куда легче, чем в день, когда Тони покинул базу и, соблюдая все мыслимые и немыслимые предосторожности, вылетел в Ваканду. Потом он замечает: Вижн, парящий в футе над полом, шагает по воздуху в ногу с Роуди за его спиной, и лицо у него…  
– Новый фокус? – спрашивает Тони.  
Роуди морщится:  
– Не спрашивай…  
– Скорее, старый, если следовать терминологии, – говорит Вижн. – Думаю, осознание способности пришло с пережитым стрессом. Возможно также, она непостоянна и сойдет на нет, как только полковник Роудс восстановит самостоятельную двигательную активность.  
– Так у вас теперь все в порядке? – интересуется Тони на всякий случай, и Вижн, замолкнув, чуть темнеет лицом.  
– Эверетт Росс передал мне документы, – говорит Роуди вместо ответа. – Ты знаешь, что там.  
Тони только кивает.  
Они сходятся вместе посреди холла. Вижн молча смотрит на Локи, и тот недоуменно хмурится, оторвавшись от созерцания неба за окнами.  
– Хорошо выглядишь, – улыбается Наташа Роуди.  
– Ты тоже, – хмыкает он. – Идемте в зал, пока наши места не заняли. Сами понимаете, официально нас здесь нет.  
– Это нам уже объяснили, – мрачно замечает Стив. – Главное, чтобы выслушали.  
– Если я верно понимаю расстановку сил, – в тон ему отзывается Роуди, – кое-кто точно заставит себя послушать.  
Проследив его взгляд, Тони видит, как красный плащ Тора исчезает за дверью зала заседаний.__

__18\. (Баки)_ _

__Трибуна, за которую встает Тор, на его фоне кажется игрушечной. Окинув взглядом зал, он лучезарно улыбается – и Баки замечает, что оставшийся в тени Локи, точно так же обозревая собрание, негромко хмыкает.  
Зал огромен – и он переполнен. Здесь, догадывается Баки, не только члены комиссии, на заседание которой они так бесцеремонно напросились. На ближних к трибуне местах теснится пресса: кто-то сидит на полу, явно недовольный тем, что экстренную встречу созвали именно здесь, не найдя помещение попросторнее; средние ряды амфитеатра пестреют военными мундирами разных стран. От расставленных по столам лоскутков-флагов рябит в глазах. Тут и там мундиры разбавлены строгими костюмами. Его передергивает от фантомного ощущения постороннего взгляда, хотя никто, кажется, не замечает, как недавние преступники свободно проходят в зал и занимают немногие свободные места. Никто не смотрит на Баки; никто не смотрит даже на Стива, сидящего между ним и Сэмом в своем черном комбинезоне прямо, как на суде.  
К чести почти всех присутствующих, повесть о Безумном Титане они слушают молча. Некоторым явно не сидится на месте – и среди них Тадеус Росс, кто-то из Соединенного Королевства и странная пара под флагом Заковии: невысокая молодая женщина в штатском и огромный мужчина в длинном, неприятно похожем на медицинский халат пиджаке, под которым взгляд сам собой ищет оружие. Баки напрягается.  
– По-моему, вон тот вооружен, – шепчет он одними губами, наклонившись к Тони.  
Он вертит головой, но вмешивается Вижн, спокойно и тихо сообщая:  
– Нет, мистер Барнс, никакого оружия у гостей не обнаружено.  
Это не успокаивает. Заковианцы не прерывают Тора – это делают другие, задавая одни и те же вопросы, заставляя его возвращаться к началу истории, точно намеренно сбивая с толку. Как на качественном допросе. Тор аккуратно умалчивает о Камнях Бесконечности, ловит и удерживает взгляд Локи, улыбается, и от его улыбки в воздухе пахнет озоном. Баки, кажется, только теперь начинает в полной мере осознавать, что перед ним нечеловек.  
– Даже если поверить вашему, кхм, докладу, – чеканит британец, взяв слово, – из этого никак не следует, что мы должны немедленно вам подчиниться. По моему мнению, все это похоже на масштабную провокацию.   
– Для провокации было достаточно и времени, и поводов, – возражает ему пожилая немка. – За последние полгода произошло немало событий, о невмешательстве Мстителей в которые нам достоверно известно.  
– По-вашему, титаны, инопланетяне и конфликт властей с наркокартелями на Филиппинах – это однопорядковые события?  
По регламенту слово берут еще несколько членов комиссии, но их щедро разбавляют реплики с мест, и перебранка затягивается. Тор перестает улыбаться. Это замечают не сразу: в зале делается немного темнее. Немного холоднее. Воздух, густой и сладкий, давит в груди – Баки трясет головой, пытаясь стряхнуть тяжесть, и понимает, что вокруг снова стало очень тихо.  
– Асгард не требует подчинения, – говорит Тор. – А обещает помощь смертным, готовым ее принять. Залогом наших добрых намерений служит Ермунганд, который прямо сейчас, пока мы сидим здесь, не дает Таносу обрушиться на землю всей своей мощью. Залогом ваших пусть будет братское примирение землян между собой. Не всех, – он снова ухмыляется, – мирить вас друг с другом не наша забота. Но хотя бы тех, что присутствуют здесь. Я говорю о Мстителях, благие дела которых, как я узнал, оказались так прочно забыты, что даже перед лицом смертельной опасности вы готовы скорее наброситься на них, чем на общего врага.  
– Вы угрожаете нам? – сухо осведомляется британец.  
Со своего места Локи остро и жестко улыбается, и Тор зеркалит улыбку.  
– Вам угрожает смерть, – говорит он. – Как и всем в Девяти мирах.  
Тишина становится еще более давящей. Тор с довольным видом оглядывает амфитеатр и кивает сам себе.  
– Союз героев Земли и Асгарда сможет противостоять Таносу и его Черному Ордену. Предлагаю на том и порешить и, если мы закончили, распустить высокое собрание и отправляться на битву немедленно.  
После этих слов зал, кажется, приходит в себя; Тора снова вовлекают в бесцельный обмен колкостями, и Баки начинает раздражать это жонглирование словами, пока за окном перекатывает исполинские кольца самое очевидное свидетельство того, что пора прекращать болтовню. Он ерзает на месте, поглядывая то на Стива, то на Романофф. А потом Тони рядом с ним охает и подается вперед: удивительно незаметно Вижн всплывает с места и возникает уже за трибуной, по левую руку от Тора.   
– Прошу меня простить, – мягко произносит он, – но мне тоже хотелось бы высказаться, прежде чем мы закончим.  
Тони и Стив разом поворачивают головы, уставившись на хмурого Роудса. Тот только головой качает.  
– В мае этого года, подписывая Заковианское Соглашение, я был убежден, что поступаю правильно, с самого начала полагая себя лишь источником внеземной силы, запертым в живое существо. Постижение взаимосвязи составляющих меня компонентов отняло много времени, но стоило того. Сегодня я здесь, чтобы аннулировать свою подпись, предложить комиссии пересмотреть условия Соглашения и в перспективе – инициировать его отмену.  
Щелкает чья-то фотокамера. Это запускает короткую цепную реакцию вспышек; кто-то ловит в кадр заодно и остальных. Баки рефлекторно отворачивается от объектива – и видит поднимающиеся ряды негодующих лиц. Только Тор, все еще стоящий на возвышении рядом с трибуной, держит этот шквал в узде.  
– Я и сейчас твердо уверен, – говорит Вижн с чуть большим напряжением, – что мои способности нуждаются в контроле и ограничении. Они опасны, что в полной мере доказывает несчастье с полковником Роудсом. Моя сила может взаимодействовать с чужой, спонтанно возрастать, менять свойства. Следуя логике мистера Росса и формулировке мистера Старка, мне нужен ошейник с цепью. Но так же твердо, – добавляет он, когда у Роудса вырывается шумный вздох, – я убежден, что я – это не только мои способности. Вижн не состоит из вибраниума, неопознанной ДНК и вживленной в синтезированный мозг информации. Взаимодействие порождает взаимоизменение реагентов, в том числе и качественные, что влечет за собой…  
Тони всхрапывает, и Баки подталкивает его локтем.  
– Ошейник нужен силе, лишенной иного контроля, – ровно заканчивает Вижн, но на скулах у него наливаются бордовые пятна. – Контроль моей силы лежит на моей личности, на лидере команды, на организации ЩИТ. Ограничение вытекает из ответственности перед человечеством, которая обусловлена самим наличием силы. Оттого, что кому-то эта цепь кажется ненадежной, попытки посадить меня на другую не перестанут ограничивать мою свободу. И вынудят меня не защищать, а защищаться. Не как источник силы. Но как человеческое существо.  
Зал гудит. Откуда-то доносится приглушенное ругательство. Вижн озирается и смущенно опускает голову, когда женщина из Заковии поднимается с места.  
– Приятно, должно быть, – деликатно начинает она, глядя ему за плечо, – чувствовать собственную незаменимость, когда на нас надвигается глобальная угроза. Человек вы или нет, я не знаю, но насколько, по-вашему, этично выдвигать подобные ультиматумы именно сейчас?  
– Этичнее, чем держать людей в клетках, пока не понадобятся, – с места произносит Стив, и каким-то странным образом его слышно на весь зал.  
На секунду воцаряется тишина. Баки проводит по лицу ладонями.  
– Капитан Америка, – ядовито замечает человек под флагом КНДР, – не может не нарушить правил, даже когда речь о безобидном регламенте?  
Тадеус Росс сидит поодаль, но Баки замечает, каким нездоровым багрянцем наливается его лицо.  
– К черту регламент! – это рявкает высокий, затянутый в темный генеральский китель сухой старик с аккуратными седыми усами, тоже встав с места. – И не смотрите на меня так, это не я придумал в разгар нападения пришельцев протирать штаны по комитетам. Дадим парню высказаться, прежде чем он пойдёт драться. Ведь пойдёшь, сынок?  
Стив вздрагивает, расправляет плечи, говорит тихо:  
– Пойду, сэр.  
– Иди.  
Сейчас, когда Стив, поднявшись, проходит между рядами к трибуне, за ним следят все.  
Баки ежится от этого количества пристальных взглядов; от того, как с каждым шагом спина Стива делается все прямее и жестче. Внутри возникает и крепнет неприятное чувство, что буря, надвигавшаяся все ближе в последние дни, часы и минуты, разразится прямо сейчас: как только Стив взойдет на возвышение и остановится лицом к лицу с залом.  
Вокруг затихают последние нервные шепотки. Все наготове. Гроза уже здесь.  
– Вот я и здесь, – хмурясь, Стив вертит в руках листок бумаги. – Спасибо, что дали мне слово. Правда, обе главных проблемы уже обозначили до меня. Защищаем мы или защищаемся? Зачастую бюрократический подход дискредитирует себя еще в самом начале. Законопроект о регистрации сверхлюдей…  
Вздохнув, он складывает листок вдвое, вчетверо. Отодвигает от себя. В зале снова поднимаются шепотки. Баки вскидывает голову, беспокойно озираясь, снова замечая встревоженные, недовольные, гневные лица. Некоторых один вид Стива, похоже, повергает в настоящее бешенство. Некстати мелькает мысль: как выбирали состав этой комиссии? Баки сглатывает, чувствуя, как пересыхает в горле.  
Потом горячая ладонь Тони опускается ему на колено.  
– Не кипишуй, – шепчет тот. – Кэп знает, что делает. Я это уже проходил. Парочка обмороков, куча крупных планов орлиного взора и героической челюсти, и дело в шляпе.   
– Закон о регистрации не даст ничего, кроме сегрегации и ксенофобии, в этом я соглашусь с тем, кто писал мою речь, – говорит Стив, глядя в зал. – Но здесь еще много всего написано, а время дорого… Поэтому я буду говорить не за всех людей, и даже не за всех сверхлюдей: только за тех, кто дал мне такое право. За Мстителей. Делайте свою работу, но позвольте нам делать то, к чему мы пригодны. Не все из нас мечтали об этой силе. Одним она досталась против воли, другие боятся собственных способностей больше, чем всех угроз, с которыми мы сталкиваемся. Но все так, как есть, и нам жить с этим. Мы не оружие, которое можно занести в реестр и убрать в ящик на запертом складе. Мы люди, и это наши жизни. Никто не разделит с вами вашу ответственность, а нам не на кого переложить нашу. Скажу больше: не хотелось бы ею делиться. Разделенная вина не становится легче, не умаляет ни потерь, ни сожалений. Всегда кажется, что можно было сделать что-то еще, спасти кого-то, кого не удалось спасти – так же, как всегда есть искушение нанести упреждающий удар. Но всегда остается и возможность искупления. Шанс не допустить новых ошибок. Защитить то, что нам доверят, и до конца бороться за каждого уцелевшего. Не отодвигайте нас в сторону, не сбрасывайте со счетов. Один мой хороший знакомый сказал недавно, что большая сила предполагает большую ответственность. И каждый из нас в ответе за то, что произойдет, если он отступит. Поэтому я не отступлю. И никому ничего не буду приказывать – но попрошу всех, кто меня знает и слышит...  
В зале снова нарастает шум: медленно, как громовые раскаты после удара молнии. Что-то негромко щелкает, заставив Баки дернуться. Но теплая ладонь Старка греет сквозь одежду, и голос Стива летит над толпой, к десяткам нацеленных в него микрофонов и объективов.  
– Всех, кто меня видит. Помогайте друг другу. Не отказывайте тем, кто в вас нуждается. Спасайте и защищайте, делайте все, что в ваших силах, неважно, считаются они сверхчеловеческими или нет. Оставайтесь людьми. Тогда мир людей уцелеет. Это все, что я хотел сказать._ _

__19\. (Тони)_ _

__К удивлению Тони, гвалт поднимается не сразу. Первые ряды амфитеатра, где сидит пресса, всплывают на ноги медленно и тянутся вперед, к трибуне, пока звучат последние фразы. Шум нарастает, как прибой. В этом рокоте Тони чудится приближение настоящей бури, но что-то не дает ей разразиться.  
Плотину прорывает первый щелчок фотокамеры: человеческая волна накатывает на трибуну, и Стив высится в этом море, черный и прямой; твердый и растерянный одновременно. За спинами журналистов и репортеров ревут ряды, занятые членами комиссии.  
Колено Барнса под ладонью Тони каменеет. Он каменеет весь – напружинившись, еле удерживается на месте, чтобы не прыгнуть вперед, в смыкающийся круг, в котором молниями хлещут новые и новые вспышки, высвечивая бледное хмурое лицо.  
Тони слегка сжимает пальцы.  
– Идем-ка отсюда, – шепчет он, наклонившись к уху Барнса.  
Тот с усилием поворачивает голову, переводит на него взгляд.  
– Он так и не научился читать по бумажке.  
– За это пресса его и обожает. И не только пресса. Идем, пока они не опомнились.  
Вслед им гудит и рокочет многолюдное собрание, но Тони отчего-то уверен: теперь все в порядке. Все разрешимо.  
Барнс шагает за ним, как привязанный: ни промедлений, ни слова возражения. Тони смутно осознает, куда именно уводит его и зачем, пока они не оказываются снова в холодном пустом пространстве между дверями зала заседаний и выходом в холл, к лифтам.  
Тони останавливается. Барнс с беспокойством оглядывается на закрывшиеся за ними двери.  
– Вот и все, – говорит Тони. – Остался сущий пустяк.   
– Спасти мир? – спрашивает Барнс, глядя на него.  
– Первым делом, – кивает Тони. – Но ты хотел что-то сказать мне. Выкладывай сейчас, потом будет не до того.  
Барнс бледнеет.  
– Тони. Я…  
– Я в последние дни вывалил на тебя столько, что и здоровому бы мало не показалось. А сам слушать не хотел. Если тебе это нужно, если это все еще важно для тебя, давай. Я готов.  
– Ты делаешь это, чтобы рассчитаться? – хмурится Барнс. – Не нужно. Ты меняешься в лице каждый раз… Не хочу снова это ворошить.  
– Но я-то ворошить не перестану, – качает головой Тони. – Рано или поздно мне придется заговорить об этом снова. Много раз и подолгу. Я сам не в восторге, но от отца так просто никуда не деться, его до сих пор много в моей жизни, иногда – слишком. И от твоего виноватого взгляда ничего легче не станет, так что вперед, пока есть возможность.  
Барнс смотрит на него очень долго и пристально. Назвать взгляд виноватым было бы чересчур просто; Тони удивляется сам себе: когда это он выучился читать в чужих глазах так ясно? Хотя все наверняка зависит от того, в чьи глаза смотришь. Барнс так очевидно глотает то, что рвется у него с языка, что Тони невольно шагает ближе в неосознанной попытке успеть: разглядеть и услышать невысказанное.  
– Прости меня, – шепчет Барнс.  
Тони кивает.  
– Хорошо. Я тебя прощаю. Что-то еще?  
Барнс сводит брови, смотрит Тони в лицо – ищуще и недоверчиво.  
Потом осторожно выдыхает.  
– Я выслушаю, – говорит он, опуская голову. – Все, что ты решишь сказать.  
От неуемного пыла, с которым он следил за Стивом и рвался на помощь, сейчас не осталось и следа. Движения кажутся скованнее, голос тише. Тони делает еще шаг к нему, сам себе не веря.  
– А если, – говорит он, – я решу что-нибудь сделать?  
Барнс вскидывает на него глаза. И ощутимо дергается, когда Тони берет его за похолодевшую живую ладонь.  
– Тони, – выдыхает он, – если это какая-то шутка… – и пробует отнять руку, но Тони слегка сжимает пальцы, пресекая попытку.  
– Я сейчас не в настроении шутить.  
Барнс смотрит на него хмуро и серьезно.  
– Со мной опасно. Не только тебе, но тебе особенно.  
– Со мной опаснее, – пожимает плечами Тони. – Я привык, что мне в голову так просто не забраться – да, там бардак, но я ему хозяин. Это расслабляет. А потом все идет наперекосяк, и мы вроде как решили проблему, ты не виновен, виновные мертвы, все здорово... И при малейшей встряске первое, о чем я думаю, это как свернуть тебе шею. Но я знаю, что это скоро пройдет: это уже проходит, смотри-ка, мир не перевернулся, – он поднимает их сцепленные ладони. – К черту все, мы начали с самого дна, с самой глубокой задницы, с которой только можно начать знакомство. И неплохо продвинулись, если учесть все обстоятельства. Но сейчас мы топчемся на месте. Это неправильно, не находишь?  
– Это, – тихо и твердо произносит Барнс, слегка отступая, и Тони задерживает дыхание, – правильно. Значит, ты не дашь себя в обиду.  
Тони мотает головой.  
– Ты меня не понял. Слушай, я не знаю, чем все закончится. Сейчас Роджерс сыграет в Жанну Д’Арк, мы возьмемся за ручки и посмотрим на асгардский фейерверк, и этот хипповый Доктор Дамблдор споет “Все, что вам нужно, это любовь”, а Танос зальется покаянными слезами и отступит. Допустим. Может быть, все забудут, что до этой минуты дело шло к нарукавным повязкам и гетто. Но я в этом сомневаюсь. Благодарность – порок отдельных людей, а не всего человечества, и я бы на нее не надеялся. Так что…  
Во взгляде Барнса что-то меняется.  
– Предлагаешь ловить момент?  
Тони пожимает плечами.  
– Более или менее.  
Барнс сам берет его за руку, осторожно накрывает ладонью ладонь.  
– А я как раз думал, что связь, начавшаяся в экстремальных обстоятельствах, не может стать долгой.  
– М-м-м-м, звучит знакомо, но я не помню, откуда это.  
Щеки Барнса розовеют.  
– “Скорость” с Сандрой Буллок.  
Тони быстро озирается. Скоро закончится заседание, и толпа повалит из зала по коридорам к выходу, раздираемая вдохновением и паникой, и их не сметут, но им могут помешать…  
– Точно. Сандра Буллок классная. Но ты помнишь, что ей ответил Киану Ривз?  
Еще четверть шага навстречу, и они оказываются вплотную. Барнс с сожалением выпускает руку Тони, но тут же осторожно обнимает, живой ладонью касается лица, заставляя вспыхнуть. Тони греет его почти неосознанно, поднимая температуру ровно настолько, чтобы теплая волна окутала их обоих, отрезая почти по-зимнему холодный сквозняк.  
– Помнишь, – ухмыляется он. – Вот с этого и начнем, тем более что сейчас я в прямом смысле горячее, чем когда-либо.  
Барнс смотрит на Тони щурясь, точно от яркого света.  
Наклоняет голову и целует его._ _


End file.
